Darling, Show Me What It's Like To Feel
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: "And you've taken a liking to her?" I looked up from my clasped hands and stared at her. I thought over the term 'liking'. Have I ever even liked someone like that before? I don't think so to be honest. What is it like anyway? To feel and want for a person like that? I smiled bitterly; what a wonderful feeling it must be, to lose yourself in someone. "She's interesting."
1. Same Routine

**Hello everybody! This is a short little Ban/Kag fic I made for those who got attached to Bankotsu and Kagome because of me (sorry for the emotional turmoil with ban/kag/inu) and anyone else who wants to read this. I couldn't really find a way to make a Kagome/Ban second ending that would make sense sorry:( Take this instead? Please? K love you enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I stirred out of my sleep feeling the sunlight streaming in from the blinds. I groaned and opened my eyes staring at the ceiling. Ugh morning. I stretched and sat up running a hand over my face. Standing up I stumbled to my door and walked across the hallway to the room across from mine. I opened it and peered inside smiling at the little bundle in the middle of the bed. I stepped over dolls and stuffed animals making my way to the bed before sitting on the edge.

Curled up in the middle clutching a book was a little girl who looked a lot like myself. I brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Emiko," I called out shaking her slightly.

She stirred and whimpered bringing a tiny fist to one eye and opening the crystal blue other slowly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my love it's me, it's time for school."

She frowned and replied sleepily, "Don't wanna."

"Ah, but you have to. You want to get smarter don't you?"

Hell, she could skip kindergarten if she wanted to. She was smart, incredibly smart like her dad (cue my parental pride) but I wasn't about to send my five year old to second grade; she had a hard enough time with the kids in her class. It's her blue eyes that she inherited from me; she always gets picked on for it. I tell her to not be ashamed of it, but how can I say that when I walk around with brown contacts to get rid of the similarity I share with my father without looking like a hypocrite. However, she wasn't ashamed of her eyes; she just had a hard time coping with the harassment. I've been down to the school many times and they say they can't do anything more than put them in the corner.

I left her to put on her clothes and went back to my room to get dressed. I did the normal hygienic stuff and then I slipped on my standard gakuran uniform, all that was left was my hair. It was so damn long and thick, an unnecessary morning complication, but I couldn't bring myself to cut it. I ran my fingers through it heading to the kitchen smelling pancakes. At the stove I saw my brother Jakotsu at the stove flipping the last of the pancakes and putting it on a platter.

"Mooorning Bankotsu," he chimed skipping over and pecking me on the cheek.

I smirked replying lowly so Emiko wouldn't hear, "Somebody got laid last night."

I was answered with a grin and shook my head.

"Who is he?"

"A fine piece of meat."

Ok we're done here. I rolled my eyes and sat down eating as Jakotsu started to pull my hair into a braid as he did every morning. After that I grabbed my bag and Emiko and headed out. I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot taking Emi's hand and bringing her inside getting the usual stares from other parents. I walked her into her class and looked down out my little girl who had the saddest look on her face. I casted a glare over to her teacher, Kagura Onigumo. I walked over to her, Emiko close by, and stared her down.

"Mr. Shichinintai," she regarded dryly, "always nice to see you."

"Onigumo, I see you had fun with the chairman last night."

"Why you-."

"See that my daughter has a good day or it's your job."

She clenched her jaw forcing out, "Of course Mr. Shichinintai."

I knelt down smiling at Emiko who returned it with a weak smile of her own.

"Have a good day darling," I said kissing her cheek.

I exited the building glaring at any parent who stared at me and hopped on my motorcycle speeding towards my night job. I put my bike out back and walk the rest of the way to school; I don't want any unnecessary attention. After that I began the twenty minute walk to school. I had an absolutely _great_ morning routine.

**. . .**

"Bankotsu!"

Oh god. Kill me. I turned to see Yura Akaike skipping towards me her brown eyes gleaming and her green uniform skirt hitched up much too high. Well, I wouldn't really care, but since I was elected vice president, I have to actually act like I care. She wrapped her arms around my waist smiling I'm guessing seductively up at me.

"Good morning Miss Akaike," I greeted indifferently peeling her arms from around my waist.

"Good morning, I just wanted you to know that I have been nothing but good, meaning you have to keep your promise and let me play with that pretty hair of yours."

Ugh. This girl literally has an obsession with hair, mainly mine. I looked her over seeing right away that she was lying. If the smell of cigarette smoke from her breath or the fact that she tried to cover it with breath mints and perfume didn't give her away the specks of cigarette ash on her skirt and the nicotine stains on her fingers did.

"I'm afraid not."

"Why? I've been good."

"Smoking cigarettes are against the rules," I reminded sliding past her. "I suggest you consider nicotine patches for that habit of yours Miss Akaike, your teeth are starting to yellow."

I heard the smack of her hand over her mouth and smirked. Deduction is a beautiful thing.

"Shichinintai, part of your job as my vice president is to warn the students of their rule breaking, not torture them."

I turned to see the student council president leaning against the wall, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He was 'the prince of the school', class president, amazing athlete, top of his classes; he was straight out of a shoujo manga. I guess you could say he was my best friend and that was a breakthrough for two individuals like us. We both weren't too fond of other people; I can only get along with certain people and he can't get along with 99.9% of the population. However, we seemed to get along pretty well considering he actually had full conversations with me and I haven't hit him yet.

"The life of a genius is hard, I have to find some way to entertain myself," I smirked. "And besides, you enjoyed every second."

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Anyway," I said continuing my walk to class with Sesshoumaru now beside me, "to what do I owe the honor of your presence Young Prince."

He scoffed at the name, "I was just here to inform you that there will be a new girl in your class. She's a good friend of Sango's."

Sango Fukuda was someone I could call a good friend of mine. She was the only female I could get along with because, one, we had history and, two, she wasn't like other women I had been surrounded with most of my life. We'd grown up together in the dojo and she was the only one who hadn't made fun of me. So we've been friends ever since; she's even Emiko's godmother. She was gorgeous too, long brown hair almost always in a high ponytail, nice curves, chocolate brown eyes, and full lips. The works. But we didn't have any feelings for each other.

"And I care why?"

"You care because you will be showing her around and I want you to be nice to her. I've looked at her files and she happens to be extremely capable social chair for the student council. So if she bothers you," he narrowed his amber eyes, "bite your tongue."

With that he glided past me purposely whipping me with his long-for-no-reason silver hair. I sighed, another girl? I wasn't sexist; I just wasn't particularly fond of the opposite sex for reasons of my own. I dragged myself to class straightening up in front of the door before walking in.

"Bankostu-kun!"

My mouth stretched into a forced smile, "Good morning everyone."

I tried not to yell as they clung to me. I just wanted to get to my fucking desk. Gratefully, I always get to class a minute before it starts so I don't have to endure this for long.

"Alright ladies, off of vice president Shichinintai, it's time to take roll," Hojo, the class president, ordered.

He finished roll call and that's when she walked in. My jaw dropped; this was the new girl? My eyes trailed up her long creamy legs silently blessing whoever decided on the school uniform and then up her curves to her dark raven hair and then to her eyes. My heart stopped. Blue, brilliant blue. Fiery blue, determined blue.

"You can go ahead and introduce yourself Higurashi-san."

She cleared her throat, "Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm sixteen years old and I'm from Kyoto. I used to live here a few years ago so it's good to be back."

"Well it's great to have you Higurashi-san. You can take any free seat."

I looked at the seat in front of me and then at Sango, who was right next to it grinning widely. Great. At least I had something to look at now. The class was busy doing the morning routines, while I watched as she made her way down the aisle careful not to bump anyone because, with those hips, it was a hard task. She took her seat and grinned at Sango who reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Kags! Now we both won't have to drive to six hours to see each other every break we have."

"Definitely saves me some gas."

Kags? I think I remember Sango brining her up a LOT and tuning out because I didn't care. Oh yeah, Kagome was her best friend at some rich elementary school and I guess since then.

"Oh Kagome, you know that guy I've always talked to you about?"

"Hot, grumpy dojo kid?"

My eye twitched._ Really_? I was not grumpy.

Sango laughed, "Yeah he's right behind you. Kagome Bankotsu, Bankotsu Kagome."

She looked embarrassed that I heard her and hesitantly met my eyes; and then the weirdest thing happened. A warm shock just spread through me. I blinked shaking my head and putting on one of my smiles.

"Nice to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Same."

She continued to stare at me quizzically staring a bit too hard into my eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Why do you have a fake smile on?"

If I hadn't practiced being fake my eyes would've widened. I glanced over at Sango who smiled knowingly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh come on. Your eyes are completely dead. Even if they weren't a real smile doesn't last that long. The longest is like five seconds."

"Yeah you can cut the crap Ban, Kagome's not dumb."

I looked at Kagome for a while looking her over and relaxing my mouth muscles. Observant this one. I turned my attention to Sango.

"Grumpy dojo kid? You tryna start a fight Fukuda?"

She smirked, "Would you try to finish it if I was VP? Can't break that face of yours."

"Tch."

"See? Grumpy."

Kagome laughed her eyes shining brightly and it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I watched with interest as her and Sango chatted. I noticed the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she teased Sango. I watched the way her mouth changed with her expressions; how her full lips would form an 'o' when Sango told her something outrageous. She was mesmerizing. Not that I'd let her know that.

"Alright everyone, class is about to begin."

I couldn't focus for the life of me.

**(A/N: You like? Tell me all about it and review please!)**


	2. Curious Cat

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

The day had been dull as usual. Went through classes, ate lunch, did classes, and now school was finally over. Or so I thought. I felt my phone buzz and took it out seeing it was a message from Sesshoumaru.

**Don't think I've forgotten about what I told you. Show her around now and then bring her to the student council room.**

**-YP**

I glowered at the text until it buzzed again.

**Glaring at the phone isn't going to do anything. Chop chop.**

**-YP**

I rolled my eyes and almost jumped when I saw Kagome waiting in her seat.

"Oh sorry, Sango said you were going to show me around?"

"Oh yeah," I cleared my throat, "well let's get started."

There wasn't much to show. We stayed in one classroom all day, save for the chem room, but I showed her the sports fields and the administrators office and stuff like that. Now that I mention it, we never really gave student tours, this was probably just to get her to the student council room.

As we walked to said council room I felt Kagome's eyes on me. I glanced down at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Do people actually believe that face you put up? You're so…hard."

I tensed a bit but didn't let my uneasiness show on my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

We stopped in front of the student council doors and I glanced down at her. Her big blue eyes studied me filled with curiosity. Almost like…

"A kitten."

She blinked looking at me dumbfounded and replied, "Pardon?"

"You look like a kitten."

She blushed, "I do not!"

"Yeah, definitely a kitten," I nodded to myself.

"What exactly are you implying?" she huffed crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow not understanding why she was upset; kitten are cute.

"It's not a bad thing. You're just really…curious. Nosy even," I opened the doors gesturing her inside. "But you don't have to worry, kittens are cute."

She blushed and looked away, which gave me great pleasure. We went inside and I took my seat at the right side of Sesshoumaru.

"Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru intoned monotonously, "Sango has told us a lot about you; it's nice to finally meet you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah I can feel the radiating enthusiasm."

Everyone in the room grew quiet. Yeah no one really talked to Sesshoumaru like that. Like at all. If they did, you wouldn't see them again. He stood up smoothing his uniform.

"I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi, student council president," he gestured to everyone else. "Introduce yourselves."

Kagewaki Onigumo was next to speak. He was a tall, skinny guy with long, black hair secured in a pony tail, dark brown eyes, and pale skin that made him seem to glow. He was a shy kid and extremely polite and nice. He's had the biggest crush on Sesshoumaru since forever and I think everyone knows except Sesshoumaru. I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru likes him to. He lets him touch his _hair_. That's pretty serious, for him at least.

"I'm Kagewaki Onigumo, I'm the student council secretary."

Then it was Sango who was our historian. And then the next to introduce their selves was Miroku Nakamura, our treasurer. He was a tall, lanky dark haired guy. Pretty good looking with violet eyes, but he was a pervert. No not that friend who turns everything into a sexual reference or that friend who stares at girls like they're food, no, this guy _gropes _girls. Oh and not just grope he asked them to _bear his children_. Yeah, I know.

"I'm Miroku Nakamura, the student council treasurer. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman. I'd be honored if you would-."

"Nakamura. No," Sesshoumaru cut off.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagome said. "But where's your social chairperson?"

"Actually, that's why I had Vice President Shichinintai bring you hear. I've been told you are excellent at said position and I was wondering if you would consider taking it."

This was so boring. What time is it? I needed to go home and see my daughter and stuff before I had to go to work.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Excellent I'll have Secretary Onigumo bring you up to speed on what's been going on at the school and such."

"Cool."

"If this meeting is over, I have to get going," I announced standing up and grabbing my book bag.

Sesshoumaru nodded and I hurried out but not with calling behind my shoulder to a certain beauty,

"See ya later _Kitten_."

**. . . **

I walked through the door of my humble dwelling and collapsed on the couch in the living room. Did I even want to go to work to night? Damn I was so tired from the night before, but I had to go. I stared at the ceiling thinking about my day. It was, interesting. It wasn't as boring as usual thanks to a certain raven haired beauty.

_'Kagome'_ I thought her face appearing in my head with those gorgeous eyes staring curiously at me.

"Ka-go-me," I said aloud the syllables sounding sweet on my tongue.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

I jumped in surprise and grunted as Emi jumped on top of me beaming. She was actually smiling? That was new. I smiled back and picked her up holding her above me.

"Hello darling, I see you had a good day," I observed setting her down and hugging her to my side.

"Daddy, I made a new friend!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah she's new and she has blue eyes like us!"

"Hm, blue eyes huh," I thought aloud running my fingers through her hair absentmindedly, "looks like we had a similar day."

**. . . **

**(Hope you liked it!)**


	3. I Do What I Have To

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

"Apple margarita please."

"Of course sir."

Yeah, I was a bartender at seventeen, not that anyone here knew about my age. It was a nice paying job since the manager, Totosai a friend of my mom's family, loved me. It wasn't a bad place to work at either; yeah there hostile drunks here and there, but nothing I couldn't handle. It was nice lookin' too. Just a clean old fashioned bar, nothing too fancy. Same bar counter, same shelves and shelves of liquor behind me, same bar stools. However, entertainment was provided here; we had a singer who performed here and there (with a band who was here for some reason even though are singer wasn't) and we'd have karaoke night every once in a while. It was just comfortable.

Until she walked in; Yuwaka. Yuwaka Suru was the singer at our bar. She was a woman in her mid thirties who looked like she was in her early twenties. She was gorgeous; she was fair skinned and petite with dark, wavy hair that ended at her shoulders. She looked especially good tonight with her red, long sleeved v-neck dress that barely covered her. She spotted me and came towards me with a seductive smile. She placed herself on the bar stool in front of me and crossed her legs.

"Evening Suru-san, you don't usually work on Mondays. How may I help you?"

I knew exactly what she was here for; it was one of those nights. But I went along with it for the sake of discretion.

"I'd like to place a special order."

"What would you like?"

She reached out and touched my arm looking at me with pupils blown with desire under heavy lids.

"A Blue Orchid, delivered to the usual room at the usual hotel after your shift."

"Yes Suru-san."

She smiled with a look of satisfaction sashaying herself out of the bar. I looked at the clock above the door; twenty minutes until my shift is over. Great. At eleven o' clock, I made my way out the bar to my bike zipping up my leather jacket. I hopped on and sped out of the parking lot to my next stop.

**. . . **

I glanced at the clock by the bed. '1:03 A.M' it read in bold red letters; my cue to leave. I picked up my discarded clothes from the hotel floor and put them back on. I didn't even bother with my hair. After putting my shoes on I turned to a naked Yuwaka who slept peacefully on the bed.

"Yuwaka, wake up."

She groaned and turned away from me. Cute. I walked over and pinched her nose until she gasped waking up.

"Damn Bankotsu what do you want?" she whispered angrily.

"My money."

Yeah, I had sex for money too and Yuwaka was one of the many rich women I gave myself to. I didn't see it as a bad thing to be honest. I needed money to support my family and sex was something I was good at. It was quick and easy money.

She rolled her eyes and got up, not bothering to cover herself, walking to her purse. She fished through it pulling put a wad of cash that I snatched and put in my pocket. I walked over to the mirror to get one last look at myself. Emi was a light sleeper so I didn't want to get home for her to find me looking a _complete _wreck. My hair being the biggest wreck. I cursed and ran a hand through the thick mass of tangles hissing every time my fingers got caught. After that I threw it into a pony tail at the nape of my neck.

I turned to head for the door only to see Yuwaka in front of me hands on her hips and still naked.

"Oh, you didn't go back to sleep yet?"

"You know, it'd be nice if I get a free night once in a while. I _am_ your first client."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't sleep with you to have fun Yuwaka. I have a mouth to feed."

"And to this day I still don't know if that's true or not."

"Whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't like paying? Get a boyfriend."

With that, I moved passed her and lead myself out of the hotel room not even bothering to look back.

**. . .**

I staggered through the front door at one thirty in the morning; god I was tired. I dragged myself to my bedroom collapsing on my bed. I tried to get up to at least take my clothes off but my body was too heavy. I heard the door open and grunted when the light flicked on. There was a sigh and I can just imagine Jakotsu shaking his head.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself kid," he scolded lightly.

I felt the bed dip and allowed him to strip off my clothes.

"Have to," I muttered groggily, "Emi."

"You don't have to do it alone. I make plenty of money for the three of us."

"My responsibility."

I didn't allow Jakotsu to help out. The fact he let us stay here was enough. I cooked for her, I cleaned up after her, I provided for her; if he tried to do anything but giver her presents on holidays, I felt like shit.

He sighed again, "You're so stubborn."

I grunted in response feeling relieved that I was in nothing but my boxers. I let him pamper me as much as he wanted; I was his little brother after all. And Jakotsu was just one of those people to spoil the ones he loved.

"Thanks Jak," I mumbled.

"Whatever kiddo, just get some rest," he said pulling a blanket over me.

I snorted softly at the nickname and drifted off into sleep.

**. . . **

**(Thanks for reading loves hope you enjoyed it)**


	4. That Type of Sadness

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

I walked through the halls like a zombie. I was so tired. I didn't even fight with Kagura today. I passed by Sesshoumaru seeing a look of understanding meaning he was going to cut me some slack today. Sesshoumaru knew about both of my jobs. Kind of hard to get anything past the heir to the Takahashi Empire. I stopped in front of my door dreading the assault of the females that waited behind it. I took a deep breath and slid the door open. I was would've been tackled to the ground if the door wasn't behind me.

"Ladies! Can we not go through this every day? Let go of Vice President Shichinintai!" Hojo demanded.

I nodded my thanks and trudged to my seat plopping down unceremoniously. I put my face in one hand trying to collect my thoughts and rub the sleep off. When class started I was struggling. The math teacher _loved _calling on me because I was 'such a genius on the topic and he just loved hearing my answers'. Sango had glanced back at me mouthing 'are you ok?' and I just mouthed back 'tired'. Kagome seemed to already figure out I was exhausted and raised her hand to answer every question she could so the teacher wouldn't call on me. An angel I tell you.

The bell rang for lunch and I escaped the giving of lunches and love letters to the roof. I climbed the latter to the roof of the door that lead back down to the main building and collapsed on my back closing my eyes.

"Bankotsu?"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Kagome leaning over me her hair blowing around her and her blue eyes looking me over in concern.

_'Beautiful'_

"Are you ok? You shouldn't sleep out here you could catch a cold."

I blinked gathering my thoughts before answering groggily, "It's fine I run hot. Why are you all the way up here?"

"Sango is doing historian stuff and I like roofs so I headed up here," she answered simply with a shrug. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head and she smiled lying down about a foot away from me. She looked at the sky smiling taking a deep breath of content.

"Thanks for saving me in class. I appreciate it."

She smiled widely at me, "Oh no problem! I know how teachers get with smart kids. They always want to hear what they have to say."

I nodded in agreement and then from there we just laid there awkwardly. Well I was more awkward about it, she was just relaxing. I wasn't used to people I didn't know around me, especially this close. I just wasn't good with people.

"What do you mean," I asked suddenly, "that you like roofs?"

Her expression turned thoughtful and she cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know, I've just always liked them. They always have the best view of the sky," she smiled fondly. "Me and my dad used to star gaze every night before I went to bed."

I stared at her as she looked at the sky with fondness. There was a certain kind of sadness in her eyes, the type you have when you've lost someone. They type I knew well.

"I'm sorry."

She looked over at me surprised with that curious look in her eyes, "Why?"

"That he's gone."

Her shock faded into a sad smile, "Oh it's alright he doesn't have to hurt anymore now."

I studied her face more and I couldn't help but ask just to see if I was right.

"Is that why you moved?"

She returned my stare knowing what I was talking about, "Yeah."

"Then why'd you come back?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "This is home."

**. . . **

**(Review please!:)) **


	5. Interesting

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"There's something different about you Bankotsu."

I looked up from the Rubik's Cube raising an eyebrow at my shrink, Kaede. She was an old woman with long gray hair pulled in a low pony tail. She had a wise face if that made any sense; a wrinkle for every experience she went through. She also had an eye patch over her left eye. I never asked her how she got it you know because that's rude, but it was cool looking. She was a good shrink; comforting, wise, helpful. Everything a shrink should be.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she said leaning back in her chair, "you aren't solving that Rubik's cube as fast as you normally do and you didn't come in here with your usual grumpy attitude."

_'Seriously? I am not grumpy!'_

I snorted, "Shouldn't you be glad about the improvement?"

"Yes but improvements have reasons behind them and I'm pretty sure it's not just because of a day out of the week with me."

I set the Rubik's Cube down frustrated with the damn puzzle and turned my attention to Kaede.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Kaede."

She laughed lightly, "Flattery will get you nowhere child."

I sighed rubbing a hand across my face, "I'm tired; I had a long night."

She raised an eyebrow, "So your lack of sleep had you finally remove your contacts when coming in without me reminding you for the first time in all these years? That doesn't sound right."

I glanced at the mirror behind her and she was right, my contacts were off. I didn't even notice. I turned sharply away from the mirror not comfortable with my reflection. Grunting, I propped my elbow on the arm of the chair resting my chin on my hand and looking away from her.

I could hear the smile in her voice, "What's her name boy."

I felt my face heat up and I glared at the wall. I did not blush. How did she know it was a girl? It could've been a new pet or something. I coughed and pulled at the collar of my uniform.

She tilted her head studying me, "Oh you won't be leaving until you tell me every detail."

We had a staring contest, a battle of wills if you would, but as always the old woman held out much longer than I did.

I sighed, "Kagome."

Her eyes widened minutely and then filled with amusement; it made me uneasy, like she knew something I didn't. I shifted and put my hands in my lap looking around not liking the look she was giving me.

"Why that's a pretty name. New to your school?" she asked nonchalantly picking at the flowers in the vase next to her.

"Yeah."

"And you've taken a liking to her?"

I looked up from my clasped hands and stared at her. I thought over the term 'liking'. Have I ever even liked someone like that before? I don't think so to be honest. What is it like anyway? To feel and want for a person like that? I smiled bitterly; what a wonderful feeling it must be, to lose yourself in someone.

"She's…interesting." I finally said.

"Oh? Explain."

I picked up the Rubik's cube again twisting and turning the rows as I spoke.

"Her eyes are…open. They show all of her emotions like she's not afraid that anyone can see them. And she'll talk about them too," I explained my mind going back to how she openly spoke of her deceased father.

"She passionate," Kaede observed, "and you like that?"

"It's interesting," I corrected.

She looked down at my hands and smiled, "Interesting indeed."

I followed her eyes and looked at my hand to see a finished Rubik's cube.

**. . . **

**(A/N: You like? Review Please)**


	6. Understanding

**Thank you all for the feedback! It was verryyy much appreciated. I'm glad I'm expanding everyone's horizons. To be honest I got myself into like Bank/Kag they were closer in Hold On Me than I originally intended but it worked out haha. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

I heard a clink next to me and shot up startled. I looked around and spotted Kagome sitting beside me with an amused smirk on her face. She nudged a metal bento box, most likely the source of the noise, towards my lap. I looked at it quizzically and then back at her.

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Eat up."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

She rolled her eyes and opened the box setting it on my lap with some chopsticks. I looked it over my mouth watering a bit; it had a few sushi rolls, two tamagoyaki, and berries. It was simple, but it looked so good right now.

"You're stomach has been growling all day. You need to eat," she scolded.

I bit the inside of my cheek attempting to refuse it.

"Come on, it's good! I made it."

I looked at her one last time before taking the chopsticks and picking up a tamagoyaki. I placed it in my mouth hesitantly and started to chew. Holy shit it was good. I wolfed down the rest of the bento not caring about the laugh in Kagome's eyes as she watched me. She was right, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since Tuesday and it was Thursday now. I set the empty metal box down licking my lips clean of the juice from the berries. This is what it'd been like the last few days; me and her on the roof. Sometimes we'd talk but so far it was mostly just silence.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," she said with a shrug.

"Sango have stuff to do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Yeah, usually how the conversation end before we just sat there quietly. But today was different; I could feel her studying me and could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

Her cheeks reddened a bit, "Oh it's nothing. It's not my place to ask."

I rolled my eyes, "I asked you about your dad your first day here; it can't be that bad."

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and there was no way anyone could judge me for not looking away. God I wanted to bite them myself.

"You don't have any parents, do you?"

I faltered looking at her with wide eyes. It took me a minute to get over the shock.

I cleared my throat, "No."

"Mind if I ask what happened to them?"

Any other person would be offended, but I wasn't any other person. It was normal for someone to be curious about it and I had asked her about her dad too. It was just kind of random.

"My mom ran off when I was ten and my dad was sent to prison a year later."

She chewed her lips again and I knew she wanted to know a deeper answer. Why would a mother leaver her child and what could the father have possibly done to be sent to prison? Then realization washed over her expression and she seemed to figure one of the two out, but she didn't say anything. We sat silently for the rest of the period watching the sky and breathing deep. Then the bell rang and I got up brushing myself off. I decided to take the bento box home and wash it; it was only fair.

"Bankotsu," she blurted out suddenly as I was about to leave.

I turned raising my eyebrow, "Yeah?"

She started to chew her lip again, but more out of anxiety than thoughtfulness. She was fighting with herself. Whether she should say it or not. I shrugged and climbed down the latter.

"I know how it is," she shouted just as I opened the door continuing with a slight tremor in her voice, "to have someone you trusted so much turn around and hurt you so badly. To allow them to hit you because you feel that's the only thing that can help them and that it will eventually pass. And then realizing that it won't."

I froze. Our eyes were locked and I felt something. Understanding. It felt good, to know I wasn't alone. Knowing I wasn't the only one who thought that way. I didn't know what to say and ended up walking through the door closing it behind me.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	7. Undo Me

**Alright guys here's another chapter! I'm going to try and update daily because I make the chapters short sooo yeah. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

"Aah, Bankotsu!"

I smirked against her neck not stopping my nipping and sucking as I continued to thrust into her tight, warm body. Moans vibrating against my lips, damp skin against damp skin, the sharp pain in my back from her nails digging into my flesh; sex. This was my element. Such a primal state; a time where I didn't have to worry about anything but pleasing the body underneath me.

I released her neck and pushed myself up on my forearms hovering above her and thrusting harder reveling in the slap of my hips against hers. I felt her tighten around me and I bit my lip holding in a groan. Wrapping her raven hair around my hand I tugged her head back looking into her bright blue eyes. She looked back at me in a daze her eyes glazed over clouded with lust and pleasure. I smirked; pleasure _I _caused. Lust _I _provoked. It was so refreshing knowing I could manipulate those kinds of emotions. I felt in control, a feeling I wasn't allowed to take pleasure in when I was younger. I felt _powerful_.

The nails in my back dug deeper dragging down my skin most likely leaving marks.

"Bankotsu!" she cried out.

I quickened my pace even more feeling myself coming close to climaxing too. I rocked into her roughly and brought my hand down between us working her little bundle of nerves with my thumb. Her moans rang in my ears getting louder with every stroke of my hips. She screamed her release and arched her back her body clamping down on me. I rocked into her a few more times before my hips stuttered and I groaned releasing into the condom. This was my favorite part; suddenly all my thoughts and worries disappeared and I was floating on cloud nine with not a care in the world. My mind was silent and I was free from reality.

But only for a moment.

I looked down at the beautiful girl underneath me staring into her ocean blues. Kagome.

"Bankotsu?"

I blinked once. That wasn't the same honey sweet voice I was used to. It was obnoxious actually, like scratching a chalkboard. I blinked again and the girl I wanted to be in bed with became the girl I was actually in bed with. Abi. She was another client of mine. Fair skin and dark hair like Yuwaka but her hair was longer; you could say I have a type. She was the daughter of a famous music producer and, therefore, was a well paying client.

"What was that?" she questioned breathlessly.

I sighed inwardly and pulled out discarding the rubber prison into a nearby trashcan. I got up picking up my pants and boxers putting them on quickly. I really just wanted to get out of here; I needed some air.

"I think that was called sex Abi," I replied indifferently.

"I know what it was," she huffed. "But you were so…passionate."

Yeah because I wasn't thinking about you you spoiled brat. But she's right, that was probably the most 'passionate' I've been about anything. I don't even remember when I replaced Abi with Kagome. Why was I even _thinking_ about Kagome. Yeah she was hot but I thought about her _too_ much. I shook my head if only to rid my head of my blue eyed classmate that seemed to plague my thoughts daily.

"Really," I responded my tone still dead, "I didn't notice anything different."

I pulled my shirt over my head and then my jacket. Then, turning to her I held out my hand.

"Money."

She pouted crossing her arms under her full breasts if only to tempt me into changing my mind. I find it so funny these women thought that worked on me. I stared her down coldly. Eventually she would give up; she knows I don't play games with my money. All of my clients know that. She huffed and reached over to her dresser pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it to me.

"Leave now," she ordered obviously upset.

Psh. Didn't have to tell me twice.

**. . . **

We sat in silence on the roof, as usual. She had brought me another lunch also forcing me to eat it, but it didn't take that much effort this time. Now we just looked at the sky as we always did. She actually got me into looking at the sky. For the past few days, I had started to appreciate its vastness. It was kind of like the ocean. It didn't seem as mysterious but probably was even more so than the ocean. However, I wasn't as focused on the sky today as I was on the conversation we had yesterday. How did she figure everything out so easily?

"How did you know," I asked aloud keeping my eyes on the sky, "that I had no parents? Well, that my parents weren't around."

It was silent for a while. A bird call. Leaves rustling. And then an answer.

"You're too hard," she answered simply.

I almost laughed, "You always say that."

She turned on her side propping herself up on her elbow and looked me over. I hated it when she did that. But I also loved it. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to dig everything out and put it in front of me so maybe I'd be able to face it. I didn't want her to know too much but at the same time I wanted her to undo me completely.

She finally gave me an answer that sent a shock right to my core, "No one with parents can look as hurt and alone as you do."

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	8. I've Seemed To Have Lost My Mind

**Alright erybody heeeeeeereeee's another chapta! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I packed my book bag quickly grateful it was Friday. It wasn't a bad week or anything it's just that all I can think about is how good eight hours of sleep is going to feel. Hell if I'm lucky maybe more! I love the weekend; it's the only time I could really spend time with Emi. I get to sleep yeah but most importantly I got to spend as much time as I wanted with Emi. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to drop out of school just to be with her. As hard as her days at school are, she needs her dad.

Just as I stood up to leave, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I groaned inwardly, something I do a lot, and turned to see Sango grinning up at me. This couldn't be good.

"We need to hang out," she declared.

I raised an eyebrow. Me and Sango haven't hanged out outside of school since junior high; why the sudden eagerness? I looked her up and down suspiciously; no fidgeting with her hands or restless tapping of her foot to give away any plotting. I looked closer into her eyes and she faltered pursing her lips to hold back an excited giggle.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

She averted her eyes with a secret smile on her face, just like fucking Kaede. This was starting to piss me off.

"To hang out with you?"

I snorted, "And who else?"

She fidgeted.

"I'm not going to a gokon Sango."

"Oh whatever! That's not even what I'm talking about! I'm talking about you, me, and Kagome."

Now that was interesting. Hanging out with Kagome huh? That sounded…fun. But I was still stuck on how Sango _presented_ it to me. She wanted me to know she was hiding something, but I knew she wasn't going to tell me what it was and I had no idea what it could be.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly, "when?"

"About that," she answered trailing off and looking behind me at our blue eyed friend who was currently cleaning the board.

"Kagome!"

She turned around at the sound of her name her always curious blue eyes looking at Sango questioningly.

"Yeah?" she responded returning to her task.

"Do you want to hang out with me and Bankotsu?"

She wiped the last of the blue expo marker and looked over her shoulder again at Sango with a smile forming on her mouth. God that smile. Those _lips_.

"Sure. When?" she asked walking over to us.

"Now?"

Her lips drooped into a disappointed frown. Oh I don't like that. Not at all. I had such a strong urge to kiss those lips back into a smile. And I have had a _lot_ of these urges lately.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Sango I can't. Inuyasha is picking me up to take me out to eat."

She had my full attention. _Inuyasha_? That was definitely a male name. Who the fuck was Inuyasha? She's never mentioned an Inuyasha. Well, she's only known me for five days but shit she told me about her dad, she couldn't tell me about this Inuyasha guy? I felt something growing in my chest. Anger? No this was different; a bit stronger.

Sango was grinning despite the fact Kagome had just said she couldn't go, "Oh that's fine how about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I have work," I intoned gruffly.

"Sunday?"

"I have to babysit," Kagome replied apologetically.

Sango groaned, "Damn next Sunday then when Bankotsu doesn't have work?"

Kagome smiled big, "Sure sounds fun."

I nodded still angry for some reason I can't figure out and the fact that I can't figure it out was making me even angrier! I walked with the two girls as we headed out of the building. My chest started tightening and damn I'm just getting so mad. I didn't even know why. All I can think about is who this Inuyasha is and what Kagome is doing going out to eat with him.

"Something troubles you."

I looked to see Sesshoumaru magically materialize at my side. He was like a ghost, you never heard or saw him coming. I grunted in response not really in the mood to talk if you couldn't already tell. He didn't seem to mind and I knew he understood.

As we made our way outside, my question was answered. Outside of the gate surrounding the school, sat a bright red European car that I think is called a 'Ferrari'. And leaning against it was some dude. He was tall, tan, and I guess you could say he was handsome. He had fucking _silver _hair though. Yeah, long silver hair. Almost like Sesshoumaru. Actually exactly like Sesshoumaru.

Kagome waved her goodbyes and ran toward this Inuyasha guy. They hugged (they didn't kiss which made me relieved for some reason) and as he held her he looked up toward me it looked like, I couldn't tell with the sunglasses. He looked up and down studying something and then raised his glasses with one arm still around Kagome and I knew he was looking at me now. This guy had _amber _eyes too! What the hell kind of genes did he inherit? I was pretty sure only Sesshoumaru family had those traits and he never mentioned a brother.

Then this guy, this guy I had never spoken to before, tightened his arm around Kagome and winked at me. And then it would seem I lost my fucking mind.

**. . . **


	9. Jealousy?

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Loud thuds rang through the gym as I pounded my wrapped fists into a punching bag. My head was a mess. All I could think about was Kagome with that _guy_. He _mocked_ me. Like he knew he had something of my mine. I ceased my attack on the leather bag and held it still leaning my head against it. Mine? _Mine_? Since when was she mine? I've only known the girl for _five _days. Well, we've already told each other extremely personal things so that's hardly a stable argument. But that didn't even make her mine that made her a-. A? What exactly did that make her? I was…comfortable around her. She was easy to talk to. Well, easier than talking to anyone else. A friend maybe? It seemed to fit, but she felt like so much more.

"So this is where you've been hiding hm?"

I turned around at the sound of my shrink's voice my eyes meeting with hers. She seemed calmed but I could tell she was worried. If it was anyone else, I'd take that as a look of sympathy, something I didn't receive well, but this was Kaede, my therapist for about six years now, she was the closest thing to a mother I could ever get so I saw it for what it actually was.

But I didn't like seeing her like that. I didn't want to disappoint her and I didn't want her to worry about me. I turned back toward the punching bag proceeding to hit it with right and left jabs.

"I'm not hiding."

I heard the shuffle of her feet as she came closer not bothering to look away from the bag as she stood at my side as close as she could without getting hit.

"I assume you know who told me where you were?"

I nodded. It was Sesshoumaru. It was his gym after all. He gave me a key a while back in case I needed to 'relieve stress."

"You weren't answering anyone's calls," she continued softly. "They're worried about you, Sango and Sesshoumaru."

I started hitting the bag harder my breathing becoming labored.

"Jakotsu especially; you never have him pick up Emiko."

The chain holding the bag up broke falling at my feet with a heavy thump. I hit it too hard. My heart was pounding, my chest was tight, and god I was just so angry. I crouched down and fell on my butt letting my head hang low as I caught my breath. Kaede slowly lowered herself next to me holding her hip as she did so.

"Bankotsu, tell me what's wrong-."

"I'm fucking mad ok?" I yelled my words echoing back at me.

She was silent. Damn, I didn't mean to yell like that.

"Why are you mad?" Kaede asked calmly.

"I don't know!" I snapped running a hand through my bangs irately my voice softening a little, "I don't know."

"Well, when did you start feeling so upset?"

I told her that it had started when Kagome mentioned this Inuyasha guy and how it for some reason bugged the shit out of me. Then I told her how I'd saw her run up to him and how he looked at me like he _won_ something. I finished and waited for her to respond. Talking about it just pissed me off more like damn I felt like killing him.

She smiled, "It would seem that you are experiencing emotions that you aren't used to. Very good."

I stared at her incredulously. I was planning some guy's murder because he winked at me and she was telling me 'good job'?

"What do you mean very good?" I questioned dumbfounded.

Her smile widened, "You think you're mad because this Inuyasha character was "mocking" you, but I don't think that's the case. I think you're just experiencing a strong case of jealousy, an emotion you haven't really experienced before."

"Jealousy? Jealous of what? What does that guy have that I don't?"

"You tell me, you're the one who's jealous."

I thought about it. I wasn't jealous of his car; I was perfectly content with my motorcycle. I didn't give a damn about his looks because when it came down to it, Sesshoumaru look-a-like or not, I could pull any girl I wanted with no problem. Then it seemed to click. I guess not _any_ girl. The girl I seem to have wanted the past week was the same girl hugging that guy.

"Ah, I see you've put the pieces together," Kaede teased with a smirk.

I huffed and looked away still confused. Like what the hell I barely knew the girl and I was getting jealous of some random guy for hugging her? That didn't make sense to me at all.

"Now that that's settled," she said shuffling through her shoulder bag, "I've brought something that will help you handle your tantrums."

"I didn't have a tantrum."

"Then what do you call locking yourself in a gym for hours because the young lady you fancy was with another young man?"

I bit the inside of my cheek refusing to admit she was right, because she was unfortunately. She pulled out what looked like a carton of cigarettes, but that couldn't be right; what shrink gives a patient cigarettes? I looked at the box curiously, it was different from regular boxes, it didn't have a brand on it.

"These are electric cigarettes. Instead of inhaling smoke you'll be inhaling water vapor. It's quite calming and they're rechargeable. You need to use these when you get angry or stressed out because I assure you this is the last time I will be dragging myself out of my house to find you," she huffed putting the carton in my hand.

"Is it that serious? It's only happened one time," I muttered.

She snorted, "I don't believe in one-time-only. If it happens a first time it will happen at least a second time. Besides, as long as this girl is around I believe you're going to be experiencing new feelings constantly and I can't have you throwing a fit every time you do."

"I'm not a child old woman."

"Yes you are," she retorted struggling to get back up.

I helped her up even though I was irritated I was with her. She had my best interest at heart and I was able to acknowledge that, I just didn't want it. I looked down at the cigarettes I left on the floor and grudgingly picked them up; it wouldn't hurt to amuse her. I shoved them in my pocket feeling Kaede staring at me. I met her gaze and was surprised to see her smiling. It creeped me out, she was yelling at me two seconds ago.

"What?"

She shook her head continuing to smile and look at me fondly.

"I'm just glad you're feeling something more than anger for once," she reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "You're finally starting to _feel _my boy."

**(A/N: You like? I hope so! Review please!)**


	10. Sunday Mornings and Bedtime Stories

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

.** . . **

"Where is the fierce princess Midoriko? I must catch her!" I bellowed looking around the play structure for the tiny princess.

I heard a giggle coming from behind the slide and smirked; she wasn't going to get away this time. I snuck up behind her, her little head peeking out looking for me, and pounced on her. She screamed and giggled in delight as I tickled her stomach relentlessly.

"Ok! Ok daddy you caught me! You win!"

I grinned. Yeah, I'm playing castle with my five year old daughter and it's the best thing I've done all week. I helped her up picking woodchips off her hair and clothes as she did the same thing to me. I knew people were looking at us weird, I mean, we'd been running around the park playing castle and now we were under the slide cleaning each other. We didn't care though; this was our normal Sunday routine. But even still, because people in our community didn't approve of my young single father self, I picked her up and put her on my shoulders taking her away from the negativity. Honestly, she was five years old; why couldn't people just get over it. Yeah her dad is seventeen you don't need to stare at her like she's a freak.

I walked through the neighborhood heading to a tiny plaza of little shops. It was a nice place to take your kid; frozen yogurt shops, food joints, smoothie joints. I swung her off of my shoulders as we arrived at our favorite frozen yogurt place. We walked in and she rushed over to the yogurt dispensers attacking the strawberry lever. We made our yogurts and sat at a little table by the window. It was really a nice shop; the smell of fresh cut fruit and other toppings mixing with the scent of the different flavors of yogurt, the nice view of the park, and a friendly old owner who absolutely loved Emi. Really comfortable.

I laughed as she wolfed down the yogurt.

"Is it good?" I asked teasingly.

She nodded her head not even stopping to breathe as she continued to wolf down her yogurt. I loved seeing her like this. She was usually so sad throughout the week because her classmates were always mean to her. It was only on the weekend, Sunday mostly, that she was her normal self; energetic and playful. Actually, she'd been happier this past week rather than sad like she usually was coming home from school. Now I remembered the conversation we had a few days ago.

"Emi how's your new friend at school?"

She looked up from her food grinning her mouth covered in strawberry yogurt.

"She's so fun! We play Feudal Era all the time! And she likes flowers as much as I do!"

Geez she sounded so happy it was contagious. I smiled along with her just as engaged in the conversation as she was. I picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth as she finished sharing her week with this 'Rin' girl with me.

I smiled, "I'm glad you've found someone to make school easier on you baby."

She smiled back, "I'm glad you found someone too daddy."

My eyes widened. What? How did she know how my week had gone? More importantly, how did she know if my mood changed or not? I made it a requirement to always at least _look_ happy around Emi; she needed to know I was ok.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I told you about Rin-chan that one day you said you met someone too and ever since then you seem real happy all the time. Well, except yesterday," she explained thoughtfully and then pointed at me with her spoon continuing in a know-it-all tone. "Changes don't just happen for no reason daddy. Not everything is magic and princesses."

I looked at her completely amazed at how observant she was. I mean, yeah, I knew she was smart and she picked up stuff from me but that didn't make me any less surprised. And that scolding phrase she just used? 'Not everything is magic and princesses'; smartass . I shook my head smiling to myself and flicked her forehead playfully.

"You're a smart kid you know that?"

She shrugged, "I know."

**. . . **

It had been a very long day, but the best I've had this week. Me and Emi had gotten home and I'd sent her to her room to get into her pajamas as I did the same. Now I was in her room tucking her in as I did every night, well every night I was able.

"Goodnight princess sweet dreams," I cooed kissing her forehead.

I turned out her light leaving nothing but a night light on that projected stars around the room.

"Wait daddy!"

"What is it?"

She sat up hugging the teddy bear she's had since she was born and chewed the inside of her cheek, "Can you tell me the story about you and mama?"

I froze my chest tightening. Fuck. I couldn't complain about the request, I had no one to blame but myself; I'm the one who made up the story to prevent her from asking about her mom, but still I wish it wasn't her favorite.

"Please?"

I sighed and smiled warmly, "I guess."

She grinned and bounced up and down scooting over so I could lie next to her. I did so and let her snuggle next to my side as I let my fingers comb through her hair.

"Well," I began, "once upon a time there was a young boy who lived in a wonderful land ruled by a beautiful queen. The boy's life was great and he was happy with his mother and father. But, one day, an evil magician came and took away his mother casting an evil spell on his father. The spell didn't affect him right away, but, as he got sadder and sadder that his wife was gone, the spell turned him into a horrible monster that always tried to hurt the boy. Knowing that the boy was in danger, the other villagers attacked the monster and chased it all the way to a cave in the mountains so he'd never hurt anyone again. But now the boy was all alone. None of the villagers could take care of him, so he stayed in a straw hut with a bunch of other lonely children with mean old ladies taking care of them. The boy ran away, tired of the mean old ladies, and wandered the streets sad and alone."

"Then one day the beautiful queen was riding through the village in her carriage to visit her subjects. She saw the boy wandering and felt bad for him deciding to take him to her castle to live with her. The boy was happy and so was she and as they spent more time together they started to fall in love. They got married and the boy became King. Shortly after, they had a beautiful little princess named Emiko."

"They ruled together happily until one day, the queen was called to battle to help her friend in the next Kingdom over. She said her goodbyes to her King and her princess and kissed them both on the cheek saying, "Don't worry, I'll return one day and we'll all be happy together again. The end."

She was quiet and I thought she had fallen asleep until she asked, "Are we still waiting for her daddy?"

I squeezed her tight, "Yeah baby, we're still waiting."

**. . . **

I closed her door and leaned against it sighing. I hated having to lie to her like that; it broke my heart. But what was I supposed to tell her huh? That in reality her mom just wanted a piece of young ass, got pregnant, and ran off as soon as she gave birth to her? No. She had enough people telling her how lousy her dad was, the last thing she need was her own dad telling her that her mom was actually a complete bitch.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	11. Empathy

**Thank you all for the feedback! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

. . .

"Are you well today?"

I looked up from my paperwork and up at my silver haired friend. I guess it was a good question; I hadn't been as involved in the just adjourned student council meeting as I usually was. For some reason I couldn't concentrate. Oh wait, that reason was Kagome. It was her first meeting and she was brilliant of course; she'd figured out how to fundraise for the second year's (our year's) trip to Okinawa. And god I still couldn't stop staring at her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat down next to me staring me down even though I refused to look him in the eye. I knew if I did he'd figure out everything and I really didn't want to deal with that.

"Your mental health is a concern of mine Shichinintai."

That was a bit of a shock for me. Did the ice prince just say he's _concerned_ about me? Sesshoumaru didn't care about anyone except his mother and Kagewaki and he didn't even admit that.

"I know you are usually angry, but, with the scene you had Friday, you left me thinking you'd finally snapped."

Oh my god. He was actually concerned. I must still be asleep.

"Are you ok" I asked him peering into his eyes for any sign of alcohol intake. "You're talking with empathy and it's freaking me out."

He snorted, "I'm fine. It would just ruin the image of the school if our student council vice president had a psychotic break."

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank god you're back to apathy. I was worried for a minute. You are a piece of work you know that right buddy?"

Sesshoumaru huffed and turned his nose, "I think you mean _master_piece."

**. . . **

Kagome and I didn't eat together at lunch today because she had to talk to the social events committee, and god was I glad for that. I couldn't even look at her today and it was either out of embarrassment over how I acted or anger over the thing I acted out about. Whatever it was I was going to find out because I honestly didn't know why I was acting so weird. Even _Sesshoumaru _is concerned and that just doesn't happen.

As I walked through the halls I found the person I was looking for.

"Sango!"

She turned from whatever conversation she was having with Miroku her pony tail slapping him in the face.

She smiled, "What is it Bankotsu?"

I was nervous. I couldn't believe I was coming to her for help. Well, she was a girl but I never thought I'd be put in this position.

"Uh, do you think we could talk today? Alone."

I saw Miroku frown looking a bit irritated, but I didn't really care. I had more important things to worry about than this guy's feelings.

Sango raised an eyebrow. Like I said before, me and Sango haven't hanged out outside of school since junior high. And _I _was asking _her_, so it was probably extra weird for her.

"Uh yeah, of course. Do you want to go to my house or?"

I thought Miroku was going to cry.

"Yeah that's fine and can it be now? I need to get it out already."

"Alright then, the driver's already here so we can leave now," she turned to Miroku. "I'll have to get back to you on that date."

I smiled inwardly; I knew Sango was crazy about that guy. It was good to know I still came first.

**. . . **

We sat in her room on her bed silently. I still hadn't told her what was bothering me. Instead I studied every inch of her pink room that was purple last time I saw it. It still had a studying desk in the left corner and stuffed animals on the shelves and the bed, but now there were posters of male celebrities everywhere and her clothes, instead of being all over the floor like they used to, were hung neatly in her closet. Sango was such a _girl_ now. She used to be a tomboy and I loved it. How did the heiress to the family with the most dangerous fighting technique change like that? I would never know. I guess she hadn't changed that much though, just appearance wise. She could still probably kick my ass.

"So," she pressed, "what is it you want to tell me?"

I was really starting to regret this. I looked at her, probably blushing because I could feel my face getting hot, and bit the inside of my cheek.

"I need to talk about…feelings," I forced out.

She blinked, "Feelings?"

"Yeah."

"_Your_ feelings."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"Oh," she responded a bit surprised, "um what feelings then?"

"My feelings about…Kagome?"

"Why do you sound confused?"

"Because I _am_."

"What's confusing you?"

I groaned in frustration, "Because I don't know what I'm feeling towards her! These emotions are completely foreign. I see her with another guy and I freak out. I talk with her at lunch and it's one of the two best parts of my day, and I can't stop _thinking_ about her!"

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and saw Sango _grinning _like a fucking chesire cat.

"Well it's kind of obvious that you like her a lot."

I blinked slowly tossing that word around my head. Like? I've never liked anyone. Well, I thought I liked, no loved, Emi's mom and that ended up horribly. But that like didn't feel like this like I had for Kagome; it was really strong.

"I broke a punching bag because I like her?"

Sango laughed, "You're a passionate guy."

I looked at her skeptically. Me? Passionate? Didn't quite seem to fit.

"Whatever don't look at me like that! You're one of the most passionate guys I know. You just only show it for certain people."

I hummed thoughtfully; I guess that was true. I mean when Sango was in the hospital for breaking a few ribs I freaked out then. Or when Emi fell out of a tree she'd been climbing I think I almost cried. But she made me sound like…like _Miroku_. I wasn't Romeo or anything.

"And you want to know something Ban," Sango asked leaning closer to me. "She likes you too."

I jerked away from her my face feeling like it was on fire. Who liked me? Kagome liked _who_?

"W-what? How do you know that?"

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bankotsu, do you honestly think that she's been on the roof with you every day since she's gotten here because I've been doing historian stuff? I mean yeah I did that first day but the other days I was in the classroom like I always am. For a certified genius, you aren't that smart."

I ignored the insult and looked over her reasoning. She had a point; the first day Kagome said Sango had student council stuff, Sango had reported to me what she'd finished. The other four days, she hadn't. She's _required _to because I'm Vice President. Oh my god.

I put my face in my hand and muttered, "I can't believe I didn't _see_ that."

Sango shrugged, "Not everyone's a genius like me."

**. . . **


	12. Caught You

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"Hey Bankotsu, sorry I wasn't here yesterday. Student council stuff."

I responded with nothing but a nod mainly focusing on her. She was just so gorgeous; her legs, her curves, her lips, her hair, just everything. I watched her sit down and open her lunch popping a tomato cherry from her salad in her mouth. I gulped. Sango was right, I have it bad. I was still trying to decide whether that was a bad thing or not. On the plus side I was progressing in therapy and on the bad side I was going out of my mind because I have absolutely no idea how to handle these feelings.

"What's wrong? You're quieter than usual today," she asked examining me with her curious blue eyes.

What's wrong? What's wrong is that you won't get out of my head. I thought back to the conversation with Sango and my face heated up.

"Does Sango have student council stuff today again?"

She stopped eating halfway, crouton hanging right outside of her mouth from her fork. A light pink tint dusted her cheeks and she put her fork down.

"You figured it out huh?"

I could only nod.

"I guess it was only a matter of time right?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Why?" I blurted out suddenly. "Why did you say Sango was busy?"

She looked away worrying her bottom lip turning redder as each moment passed. It was cute, so incredibly cute.

"I guess," she paused looking up at me shyly her cheeks completely red, "I guess because I have a bit of a crush on you and I wanted an excuse to spend time with you."

Yeah Sango had already told me that but hearing it from her just felt _good_. Really good. I took in her rosy cheeks, reddening ears, and avoiding eyes pride swelling inside my chest. I made her blush. Me. Not that Inuyasha guy. Me. I inched closer her eyes meeting mine sending a shock through my body.

"I feel the same," I replied hesitantly, "I think. I don't know I'm kind of new to this."

She raised an eyebrow, "New to this?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek looking for a way to explain it.

"I've never really liked anyone before," I admitted. "You're the first."

I didn't know it was possible for her to turn any darker but she proved me wrong. She covered her face with her hand trying to hide her bright red face. So cute. I reached out and grabbed her hand gently pulling it away from her face. She looked up at me with watering eyes; she was _really _embarrassed.

"I want to get to know you better," I said in a soft tone. "Would you like to hang out with me later today?"

"A-A date?" she stuttered.

I thought about it. I guess that's what a date was huh?

"A date."

**. . . **


	13. Cleaning Up

**Lol are you guys mad I ended the last chapter like that? Lolol sorry! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"Daddy! Why are we running?"

I ignored the shouts coming from the little girl tucked under my arm and continued to dash down the streets of Tokyo dodging and jumping and sprinting. I _needed_ to get to Jakotsu. I was freaking out. I turned a corner and dashed to a Western style diner bursting through its doors. Jakotsu looked up from his current task, milkshaking or whatever, and raised an eyebrow. I plopped Emi down on a seat at the counter and slammed my hands down in front of him.

"I have a date!" I shouted for the entire diner to hear.

Jakotsu almost dropped the milkshake he was handing to a customer. He hopped over the counter and grabbed my face.

"You have a what?" he questioned in disbelief.

"A date!"

He released me and staggered back gripping the stool behind him. Everyone at this point was looking at us weird; that usually happened when our little family was out in public. I watched Jakotsu's face intently looking for any formation of ideas or _advice_. Like shit I've never been on a date before! But there was nothing; he was just as shocked as I was that I had a date. Then there it was, his lips started spreading into a grin and a spark shone in his eyes. He tore off his apron and tossed it over the counter.

"Boss! I'm gotta run! Family emergency! Cousin's in the hospital!"

He took my hand and dragged me out of the diner Emi in tow. She was really confused mind you. I had picked her up from school, tucked her under my arm, and ran downtown. I'd be confused too.

"So tell me how you're even going on a date tonight with your work schedule," he asked speed walking to his car.

"I work at ten tonight."

"And when are you going to pick her up?"

"Seven."

He glanced down at his watch unlocking his car, "It's five. We have an hour and thirty minutes to get home, clean you up, and teach you how to not offend her."

I nodded, "Got it."

**. . . **

I sat on my motorcycle at 6:51 and thank god I was early because it would take me ten minutes to walk up those shrine steps. Yeah, she lived in a _shrine_. A _notorious_ shrine. The shrine that was supposed to hold the sacred tree and the bone eaters well and the Shikon no Tama and all that. This girl was just full of surprises. I sighed and got off my bike beginning my trek up the stairs.

I made it to the top and looked around the grounds; nice place. It was relaxing and it felt really homey. I caught a whiff of sweets being made and followed the scent assuming it would lead to the main house. I was correct as usual. I walked up the porch steps and stood in front of the door glancing at my watch. 6:59. I took a look at myself to make sure I looked decent in case of parents, well a parent. I cleaned up pretty nice; black fitted jeans, light blue jean jacket over a black and white striped tee, my hair tucked into a maroon beanie showing only my bangs, and converse.

I worked up my nerve and knocked on the door. And guess who opened it? The Sesshoumaru look alike. Shirtless. In Kagome's house. I felt my chest tighten and I shoved my hands in my pockets before I could punch him in his face.

He smirked, "Look who's here! Mr. Vice President."

I just stared at him waiting for him to say something important or useful. Why the hell was he here?

"So why are you here exactly?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome."

"For what?"

"Any reason that's your business?"

"Any reason it's not?"

"Inu! Back off I said answer the door not be an ass."

Inuyasha was shoved away and there stood Kagome. Man oh man there she stood. She looked beautiful. My eyes traveled up the dark purple jeans that clung to her long legs to the loose white knitted cardigan that she had buttoned up over a- oh my god- over a fucking white lace _bralette. _Yeah I knew what it was I'm pretty familiar with lingerie and christ she was trying to kill me. I finally tore my eyes away from her chest to avoid looking like a douche and focused on her light make up covered face and her beautiful blue eyes that studied me with definite interest. There was the pride again.

"Aw I'm sorry Kaggie, you know I'm over protective," he cooed kissing her on the cheek.

My fists clenched tighter in my pockets when he flashed me a cocky look. He really thought I wouldn't beat his ass. Well I wouldn't in public; I have a daughter I can't go to jail.

"You ready to go Kagome?" I asked holding out my arm.

She smiled and placed her hand on the crook of my arm, "Yeah."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	14. Intimacy

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

You see, I've never been on a date so I didn't really know where to take her or what to do and I didn't want to assume she was content with just going to the movies or going to a fancy restaurant, so I let her choose. I told her I could afford anywhere she wanted to go, which I could. She chose to go see a movie called Love Letter, a romance. It was nice I guess I wasn't really into movies though. Now we were walking through a park in the area talking about the movie and what not. We soon found a bench by a fountain to sit at and decided to relax there. It was a nice night; light breeze, rustling leaves, and the sound of the fountain.

"So were you born in Tokyo?" she asked.

My eyes focused on the way she tucked her hand behind her ear as I answered, "No, I was born in Yamaguchi. Lived there for a while before I came here."

"Wow that's far, why'd you come all the way to Tokyo?"

I hesitated. Should I tell her the truth? She was understanding and all, but what if she wasn't so understanding with everything about me? I was scared to be honest. Every time I opened up to someone it always ended up bad. But how could I expect her to tell me everything when I didn't tell her anything?

"Do you want the truth?"

She nodded and I took a deep breath. Here I go.

"I ran away from the group home I was in. I wanted to be as far away from Yamaguchi as possible and what better way than to go almost clear across the island huh?"

She was silent and I looked at my thumbs waiting for her answer.

"Bankotsu, what happened with your mom and dad?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek and looked into her blue eyes that were soft and open; inviting.

I ran my tongue across my bottom lip staring into the fountain, "When…when I was younger, my dad had a drinking problem. It was after his mom died and he was really upset about it because now he had no parents. So he'd drink heavily and take out all his anger on me and my mom every night for about two years. I was only eight when it started so I was really confused. Then, I guess my mom had had enough and dipped out when I was ten with some guy and so my dad focused the pain from his mom _and _my mom leaving and took it all out on me."

I paused remembering memories of the daily beatings I'd thought I stashed in the back of my head so Kaede wouldn't see them and laughed softly.

"Man he beat the crap out of me. But one day our neighbors figured it out and called the cops. I was sent to a group home and he was sent to prison."

I kept my eyes on the fountain waves and waves of memories crashing to the front of my head. I almost forgot how much it hurt. I felt her soft hands cover my calloused ones and realized they had been shaking. I raised my eyes to meet hers and I felt a bit better. They were so warm, so comforting. I wanted to drown in them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I shrugged my eyes never leaving hers, "It is what it is."

Her hands tightened around mine and she asked softly, "You fight with it every day don't you?

My mouth was starting to feel dry. I swallowed.

"Not as much as I used to."

I saw understanding in her eyes and I remembered our conversation on the roof.

"Who hit you?" I asked suddenly.

She pressed her lips into a thin line looking down at our hands.

"My story is pretty similar to yours actually. My ex boyfriend's mom ran off to be with another man taking his brother and leaving him behind. He was hurt and I guess he dealt with it by hurting me."

I saw the hurt in her eyes and hesitantly observed, "You cared about him a lot?"

She smiled sadly, "More than anything at that time."

We were silent sitting on the bench with our hands in each other's hands. Wow. I had shared _a lot_. I can't believe I was even able to do that. I thought Kaede was the only one I could talk to like this. But this was even better than talking to Kaede. Kagome understood because she'd been through it and that was comforting. More than anyone would think. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders and, if only for the rest of this date, I was content.

"I-I haven't told anyone about this ever. Not my mom, not even Sango. So could you-."

"Of course."

She smiled and looked at our hands blushing a bit. I squeezed them not wanting her to change her mind and let go. Her expression turned nervous and she chewed her bottom lip.

"Can I ask you something? I feel it might be a bit personal," she asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure."

She met my eyes and asked hesitantly, "Why do you wear contacts?"

I stilled and I knew she felt it because her expression became more anxious like she'd done something wrong. She hadn't, but how did she _know_? I owned expensive contacts that I made sure looked real. How was she able to figure out they were contacts? And now I had to tell her the truth. Well I didn't have to but I had such a strong urge to tell her, but at the same time I was afraid to. My eyes were my Achilles' heel, I can't just share them. But I was going to.

"I have blue eyes," I admitted. "I inherited them from my dad. I hide them because they remind me too much of him and I…I don't want to look like him."

She looked at me with sympathy and I didn't mind for once. She brought her hand to my cheek and I flinched slightly my breath hitching. Her thumb caressed my cheek and I shivered covering her hand with mine and leaning into the warmth. All of this was so…intimate. I wasn't used to it. I mean physically intimate sure, but being _emotionally_ intimate was totally different. And it felt _good_, better than anything I've experienced.

"Can I see?" she asked softly.

I almost showed her. God knows I wanted to but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I can't," I whispered, "I'm not ready."

She nodded and smiled and I knew she understood. So instead we sat there for a while and she let me lean into the warmth of her hand.

**. . . **

"I had a great time Bankotsu, thank you."

We stood on her porch saying our final goodbyes. I wish I didn't have work so I could just spend the rest of the night with her. I didn't want to leave.

"It was my pleasure. I like being around you," I replied with a smile.

She blushed and that was the end for me. It was the perfect moment and completely appropriate, so I went for it. I leaned it and caught her lips my hand holding her face. I almost moaned. Her lips were better than I imagined; they were so soft and plump and just _christ_. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck standing on her toes so we were level. _Christ_. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. I needed _more_.

_'You can't go too fast Ban. She isn't one of your clients.'_

Jakotsu's advice rang in my ears and I groaned inwardly. I pulled away hesitantly and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry; I have to go to work. We should hang out again sometime."

Her face was flushed and her eyes were glossy and CHRIST why couldn't I just stay here?

"Definitely," she responded airily.

I kissed her hand and grinned, "See you tomorrow."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	15. One Of The Lucky Ones

**Another chapter? Yes. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

Work had been great. Well, I probably though it was greater than it was because I was so happy but whatever it was great. Even Totosai noticed my good mood. He told me to go home early because I was freaking him out but I didn't mind; more sleep for me. That's when my "work" phone rang. I groaned and answered it with every intention to reject any appointments.

"Hello…Yeah sure…on my way."

I snapped it closed and made my way to my bike. This was one girl I could make an exception for.

**. . . **

I sat at the edge of the bed shirtless with my pants on loosely and my face in my hands. I felt like shit.

"What's wrong Ban? You weren't the same tonight."

I looked over at the petite girl in white lingerie sitting at my side. She was a beautiful girl. She had long, bright red hair, big green eyes, and a killer body. Her name was Ayame Watanabe and she was my youngest client, we were the same age. Me and her had a…different relationship compared to the other. It was more friendly you could say. I felt bad for her; she couldn't get the attention of the guy she was madly in love with so she used me as a replacement. It was pathetic honestly but she was a really good girl and being mean to her was like kicking a puppy.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "I feel…weird."

"Weird how?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek trying to define the emotions I was feeling because, like the others I've been experiencing, they were foreign.

"I feel…guilty and disgusting like I've done something wrong."

Ayame looked at me for a while with a knowing stare and put a comforting arm over my shoulder.

"You found someone didn't you? And you were imagining that I was her and when you came you realized it was just me."

Yeah that's where the guilt was coming from. That I _used _Ayame like that. She did it to me all the time but I didn't mind because I knew the feeling of wanting to escape to something better, even if it's all in your head.

"Bankotsu, it's alright. I understand completely. It's not like you can help it," she seemingly perked up beaming at me. "So what's her name?"

"Kagome," I answered with a small smile.

Saying her name just made me happy.

"What a pretty name. What's the progress with her so far?"

"We went on a date earlier."

"And?"

"We kissed."

She squealed and clapped in delight, "That's great Ban! I'm happy for you!"

My smile disappeared and I looked at Ayame's smiling face once again feeling like an ass.

"Is this what you feel like," I asked finally looking up at her, "after every time we have sex?"

Her smile faltered and she nodded. Wow.

"I'm sorry. If I had known you'd felt like complete crap every time, I would've broke it off or at least stopped charging so much."

She shook her head, "No it's alright. It's not all that bad since we've been doing this so long and charging me is fine since I know you have people to take care of."

I nodded. I couldn't do this much longer. I didn't want to sneak around with other women feeling like this knowing I have a perfect girl who actually _likes_ me.

"Ayame I think-."

"You want to break this off."

I nodded feeling like a complete ass.

She smiled and pat me on the shoulder, "I understand."

"You say that but you look like you're going to cry."

She took her hand off of my shoulder placing it in her lap.

"I'm sad yeah. Meeting with you is something I look forward to a lot because you're really comforting. More than you know. But I told you when we met that I knew you were going to meet someone soon, no matter how much you denied it, and that I had no intention of tying you down like the others," she gripped my hand smiled. "You need to focus on growing your relationship with Kagome. You're one of the lucky ones Ban."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and then did something I don't think I've ever done. I brought her into my arms and squeezed her tight. I felt her tense in my arms and then relax putting her arms around my waist. I pulled away staring into her eyes.

"Thanks for understanding. You know, you can have my real number if you want, so we can talk if you're having a hard time. Oh and you don't have to pay me for tonight either since I think I got more out of it than you did."

I got up and started putting on the rest of my clothes. After I scribbled down my real number leaving it on the dresser, I turned to see Ayame looking at me in complete awe.

"What has this girl done to you?"

I lifted up my arms in a shrug, "I have no idea, but it's freaking me out."

I kissed her on the cheek and jogged to the door calling out over my shoulder, "See you around. I hope everything works out with Kouga."

**. . . **

**(A/N: You like? Review please!)**


	16. Secrets

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!:)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Sango pushed me into the wall outside of our classroom grinning like a mad woman. Like damn I know she wants to know how everything went but I _just _got here; let a guy breath.

"Tell. Me. _Everything_." she demanded pinning me to the wall by my shoulder.

"Can you calm down," I asked irately swatting her hand off. "Everything went great; we saw a movie, hanged out at the park, and then-."

"You kissed!" she finished jumping up and down.

I raised my eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

"Um Bankotsu, Kagome has been my best friend since Kindergarten. She called me right after you left."

"Then why are you asking me about it!"

"I just wanted to hear your side, which is boring by the way."

I scoffed and watched as she went to go inside the classroom. Then suddenly I had a question that _needed_ to be answered.

"Sango."

"Yeah?"

I scratched the back of my neck feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. Damn it.

"What'd she say…about the, uh, kiss?"

She smiled, "She said it was the best she's ever had."

**. . . **

I got to the roof late. Sesshoumaru had called a "president's meeting" before lunch which was actually nothing but us hanging out in his office because we were both sick of school. But this particular meeting consisted of actual conversation which was weird. Apparently Sango had no problem telling the entire student council about me and Kagome's date.

"So that's why you've been…emotional," Sesshoumaru had said.

I sighed and made my way up the ladder greeted with a wonderful sight. Kagome was lying on her stomach headphones in her ears and blue eyes glued to a sketchpad her raven hair falling around her. I watched as she tucked the loose locks behind her ear and kicked her feet up and down. And suddenly my gaze went to the way her skirt was hiking up. Strange how that happened.

I approached her taking the spot next to her only getting her attention when she caught me in her peripheral. She smiled up at me plucking her headphones from her ears.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to me," I explained catching a glance at her sketchpad. "Whatcha got there."

She blinked down at the sketchpad seeming to just remember it was there.

"Oh, uh, I was just drawing."

"You draw?"

"Um, a little I guess. It's more of a hobby."

"Can I see?"

She handed me the little book and I looked at the page she'd been working on. Holy crap. I looked up at the view from the rooftop seeing the buildings of downtown Tokyo and then back at the sketch. They were breathtakingly identical. She got the view down to every detail so far. Christ I was only gone five minutes into lunch!

"A hobby," I chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah I heard painting was Van Gogh's hobby too. Kagome, this is incredible."

I handed it back to the blushing girl. I watched as she looked away shyly and smiled; she was too cute.

"It's just a sketch," she insisted modestly.

"If that's a sketch then what's the final draft look like?"

She became even redder obviously not used to all the praise and attention.

"Thanks," she muttered sitting up straight and pulling her skirt down much to my disappointment.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. I glanced over at her beautiful visage my gaze dropping to her lips, pink and plump.

"Best kiss you've ever had huh?" I asked suddenly not able to control myself.

I smirked as she turned red all the way up to her ears.

"Damn it Sango," she muttered burying her face into her hands.

"Did she lie?"

"No," she replied her voice muffled by her hands.

I leaned back on my hands daring to venture a little further.

"Better than that Inuyasha guy?" I asked feigning nonchalance.

Her head shot up and she gave me a strange look, "Me and Inuyasha have never kissed. Ew."

I relaxed at the 'ew'. So there was nothing between them huh?

She sighed, "Listen, that show he put on for you last night was just to make you jealous-."

She stopped abruptly turning her head sharply and peering up at me. Looks like she figured me out. Crap.

"Are you jealous of Inuyasha?" she asked grinning.

I huffed looking away feeling my face heat up again. For the _second_ time today. What the hell. I worried the inside of my cheek releasing it as I answered.

"I guess I'm jealous of any guy who gets to spend a lot of time with a girl like you."

I hesitantly looked back at her to see her reaction just in time to see a tear fall from her eye. No no no. Don't cry! I started to panic not knowing what to do and thought about ways I always made Emi stop crying. I pulled Kagome into my arms squeezing her tightly and brushing her hair with my fingers.

"Sshh. I'm sorry, please don't cry."

She put her hands on my chest and pushed herself away wiping her eyes.

"No it's fine._ I'm_ sorry. It's just that's the nicest thing a guy has every said to me," she beamed up at me. "You're a great guy you know that? I've never met anyone so nice."

I smiled back but it faltered once I took in her words. Nice? I was far from nice. She had no idea that I used women's feelings to get money. She didn't know about any of the skeletons in my closet; the ones that would change the way she looked at me. I couldn't even bring myself to tell her about Emi. I took her hand and brought it to my lips pressing them against her palm.

"I'm not as great as you think I am," I whispered against her palm.

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I gripped her hand closing my eyes. I was starting to rethink this. Kagome is so innocent, would she be able to handle any of the baggage I carried? According to the country I wasn't even clinically sane. Not only do I have a past but what if she came over and saw all the meds I have to take? Not exactly charming.

"I, um, have a lot of secrets."

She peered at me that curious look in her eyes, "What kind of secrets?"

I bit my lip trying to choose my words carefully.

"Secrets I…have to keep secret."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	17. Panic Attack

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"Contacts."

I sighed and removed my contact lenses as Kaede ordered before continuing to my usual seat across from her. I wasn't in a good mood after yesterday's events; I didn't even try to pick up the Rubik's cube. Why why why? Why did I have to fuck up like that?

"Well isn't this interesting; a gloomy Bankotsu. I've seen you in a lot of states but never like this," she said sounding too amused. "What happened boy."

I didn't even have the strength to respond with an evasive or snarky comment. I could do nothing but sigh.

"I fucked up Kaede. She doesn't want me to think I did, but I know I did."

"And by she you mean Kagome?"

I nodded.

"How did you mess up?"

I sighed again running a hand through my bangs, "Everything was fine at first; she was saying what a great guy I was and I felt good about myself, but then I remembered how horrible of a guy I actually am. I told her I had secrets I couldn't tell her about and yeah she said she understood but I could see, damn Kaede, I could_ see_ how hurt she was. Hurt that I can't trust her enough to open up like she always does. I know she was trying to make herself understand for me, but I know it didn't work."

"Bankotsu," Kaede called out gently during my rant.

She had that certain voice. A voice she hasn't use on me in a while. It was a voice she'd always use on me when I was younger to calm me down when she thought I was going to freak out. I _hated _that voice.

"We've discussed this, you aren't a horrible person."

A bitter laugh escaped my lips and I pushed myself up from my seat starting to pace. I stopped and shook my head in silent disagreement meeting her eyes.

"I'm not a bad person? Kaede, I've ruined people's lives. A man will never walk again because of _me._ He can't play with his kids because of _me_. His wife left him because it was too much for her to handle because of _me_. And that old shopkeeper," I couldn't bring myself to finish.

I began pacing again squeezing my eyes shut trying to make all the images in my head go away. They were all resurfacing and I was losing my mind. I just wanted it all to go away.

"You are more than the mistakes you've made boy! There is so much good you've done. How can you see it if you focus only on the bad?"

I growled in frustration and punched the wall next to me, "Damn it Kaede what good? What have I done that can make up for the pain I've inflicted?"

I cringed more ugly images coming into my mind. I held my head and slumped down. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and I just couldn't stop the images from coming. I barely noticed Kaede crouch down next to me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Bankotsu," she said clearly and sternly, "Bankotsu you're having a panic attack. You need to try and calm yourself down. R.S. child. Come on you can do it."

I barely heard her but I heard her nonetheless. I hadn't used the R.S. technique in a while. R, relax; I let out slow, deep breaths reversing the adrenaline in my body. S, stop the emergency call. I shouted 'stop' repeatedly in my mind forcing my brain to recognize that I wasn't in danger making it stop sending signals to my adrenaline glands. I calmed down gradually and banged my head against the wall behind me frustrated tears escaping my eyes.

"Why do I ruin everyone's life? My parents', those people, even Emi would have a better life without me."

Kaede shook her head swiping my bangs out of my eyes.

"You've made mistakes Bankotsu that much is true. But you are an incredible father and a good person at heart. Don't let anyone tell you different.

I shook my head ignoring that and laughed, "We were talking about Kagome and it turned into me having a PTSD episode. How you figure that happened?"

"You're emotions are running wild right now. You've been stressing yourself out trying to figure out what they are and how to handle them," she explained.

I nodded understanding and we just sat there leaning against the wall for a moment.

"What am I supposed to do about Kagome Kaede?" I asked softly.

"You're going to have to start opening up to her son. It's not going to be easy but, if you really want something with her, you're going to have to trust her. A relationship is nothing without trust."

I knew she was going to say that. Why was all of this so complicated?

Kaede sighed seeming to read my mind, "The only reason this is hard is because you've convinced yourself you don't deserve any happiness because of the unhappiness you've caused. You _deserve_ to be happy Banktosu. To pursue happiness is a basic human right and you are human. You need to try and accept the past and let it go. What's been done is done."

I replayed her words in my head and she was absolutely right. About everything. It was going to be hard, really hard, but I was going to try. I nodded in finality and she smiled.

"Now what are you going to tell her first?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "I'm going to tell her about Emi."

**. . . **

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! Review Please!)**


	18. Surprise

**Heeerre's another one! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I searched the halls after the last bell for Kagome in a hurry. I didn't get to talk to her at lunch because she had another damn social committee meeting. This time it was not in my favor. Actually it probably was. I didn't want to talk to her about it at lunch I needed time to set the mood and explain everything I spotted her at the lockers switching out her shoes.

"Kagome!" I called out jogging over to her.

She turned a smile on her face making me smile in return.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um," I rubbed the back of my neck, "can we meet up later? I want to talk about some things."

"What kind of things?"

"My, uh, secrets."

Her smile grew wider and warmth spread through me. I really loved it when she smiled.

"Alright what time?"

"5:30 at Mt. Hakurei park?"

"Sure, see you there."

**. . . **

I walked along the sidewalk with Emi's hand in mine. My head was whirling. I was actually going to tell her. I was going to tell a girl I'd only known about a couple of weeks that I had a daughter. How would she react? What if she never wanted to see me again? I mean, being a teenage girl with a baby is rare and teenage _guy_ with a baby is unheard of. Then again, Kagome wasn't just any girl.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

I blinked coming out of my thoughts.

I smiled down at her, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, well I got Rin's mama's number like you asked."

I raised an eyebrow as she shuffled around in her little red knapsack. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Why do I want her mom's number?" I asked looking it over.

It was her turn to look confused.

"Daddy, you said I could spend the night at Rin's tonight remember? You said you wanted to call her mom first."

It all came back to me and I rubbed a hand over my face; I completely forgot. I was so lost in my head yesterday after my visit with Kaede that I wasn't even paying attention to her. I _know _I wasn't paying attention to her because I wouldn't have accepted it until I'd talk to her mom. This was going to be the first night I didn't have her! I mean I could say no but that would be rude and she'd know I'd forgotten about her. I couldn't let her think she wasn't important.

"Oh yeah of course! I remember. I'll call her right now."

I dialed the number and listened to the dial tone. It rang at least three times before there was an answer.

"Hello, Aikawa residence."

"Hi this is Bankotsu Shichinintai. May I speak with Atsuko Aikawa?"

"This is she."

"Oh good. I'm Emiko's father and I was just wondering when and where you'd like me to drop her off tonight."

"Oh yes! I've been waiting for call. I was thinking that they could meet up at Mt. Hakurei Park at five, play for a while, and then head back to our house. My daughter will be watching them of course."

"That sounds perfect I'll make sure she's there."

"Alright, nice speaking with you."

"Nice speaking with you too. Good bye."

Well that works out perfectly. It was three thirty right now which left me just time to get Emi home, wash her up, pack her bag, and get her to the park. Then, I'd tell Kagome about her.

**. . . **

I carried Emi on my shoulders as we walked to the park. We lived on Mt. Hakurei Ave, so it wasn't that long of a walk. I took the time to plan out what I was going to say allowing Emi to re-braid my hair weaving blossoms she picked from the trees above her into it. How exactly was I supposed to tell her? 'Wow you look great today. By the way I have a kid.' Not exactly the best opening line. I sighed I'll just go out and say it. I have a wonderful little girl who means the world to me and I wanted you to know because you deserve to. Ooh that was actually good! Smooth Bankotsu.

I felt little hands tug at my hair and glanced upwards at a grinning Emi.

"We have to race from here Daddy, that's the rules!"

I laughed and set her down on the ground. I got into running position and smirked at her.

"If you say kid, but you know I'm going to win."

"Not a chance!"

"Alright then. On your mark, get set…"

"Go!"

She zoomed past me to 'base', or "our" bench, giggling and laughing as I closed in behind her. She reached out her little fingers and brushed the bench finalizing her victory. She jumped up and down squealing.

"I won!"

I put my hands on my knees huffing and puffing feigning exhaustion.

"You sure did kid."

I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen that read '5:49'. We had time to kill. Emi decided to spend the rest of the time making me a flower crown; I have no idea where she got her flower obsession from. I laid down on the grass and relaxed shutting my eyes as Emiko set her progress along my forehead making sure it would fit. After a while, I started to dose off until Emi jumped on me.

"Daddy, she's here she's here!"

She took off in some direction and I sat up slowly stretching myself out. You know, I didn't realized that Aikawa's daughter might look at me weird. I mean, her mom told her that Emi's dad would be with her. Eh, she'd probably think I'm her brother. I sat up brushing myself off hearing Emi and her little friend squeal and such.

"Come on, come meet my daddy!"

I turned around with a smile catching Emi in mid flight to see the last person I'd expect to see. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened.

"Kagome?"

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	19. Trust

**I'm posting two because I didn't post one yesterday. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

She looked up at me not as shocked as I was but shocked nonetheless. Her 'o' shaped mouth stretched into a grin.

"Hey Bankotsu! Wow isn't this a weird coincidence? Funny how things work out."

I nodded unable to say anything. We set Rin and Emiko loose allowing them to attack the play structure. Me and her occupied a bench close by and I watched as she watched the two play fondly. It was silent and I was still trying to figure out how I didn't see the connection before. A new girl with blue eyes shows up at my school and I come to find out Emi has a friend with blue eyes who's new to her school. I swear my deducing has been off ever since Kagome showed up. Something clicked in my brain. How could I have known? Her mom said her last name was Aikawa so that threw off any connection to Kagome.

"You and your mom don't have the same last name?"

It was a question more than a statement. Her face sobered and she sighed.

"She remarried a year or two ago. I kept my last name because I'm not an Aikawa. Kenji isn't my father."

I heard the bitterness in her voice and my expression softened.

"I understand. Sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine," she assured smiling at me, "but why didn't you tell me you had a little sister? She's so cute and she looks just like you!"

I tensed. Here it is; the perfect opportunity to tell her. I watched as she turned her attention back to the girls and took that moment to calm the hell down. Alright, here I go.

"Because I don't have a sister."

Kagome turned confused blue eyes on me. Crap, no going back now.

"What do you mean? She looks just like you-."

"Because she's my daughter."

I looked into her stunned eyes and faltered. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. I swallowed feeling my palms start to sweat. Say something. Just say something that will let me know how you feel, don't just look at me like that. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She blinked and looked away laughing in disbelief.

"Your _daughter_?"

I nodded.

"But she's _five_. That means you would have to have her when you were-," she stopped and looked back at me shocked.

This was the part that made me mad. I knew people would judge me but I didn't like hearing it. I didn't like being reminded that I was played and forced to grow up at twelve. I preferred the silent looks. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way ashamed of Emiko. Just myself.

"Go ahead," I urged on my jaw tight, "say it."

She hesitated and then let what she was about to say fall from her lips.

"Twelve."

I nodded again, "You're right."

She blinked, "How-? With who-?"

I sighed, "I told you how I was sent to a group home right? Well I ran away shortly after to Tokyo to find my friend Jakostu, who had moved to Tokyo after he was old enough to leave the group home, because it sucked there. I got to Tokyo but I didn't know where he lived. So at that point I was a damage eleven year old kid who felt abandoned and alone wandering around a big city. Then, I came across this _gorgeous _woman and she rented me a place and took care of me. Then things started to escalate. She would always give me kisses on my neck and tell me how much she loved me. Then one night she invited me into her room and two weeks later I find out she's pregnant."

I took a deep breath after my ramble rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans. I didn't even want to look at her reaction.

"What happened to her?" she asked softly.

I continued to look at the most interesting strand of grass I had ever seen.

"She left after she was released from the hospital."

It was silent and god it was making me nervous. My leg started to bounce and all I could think about was Kagome getting up and walking away never wanting to see me again. Then, she placed her hand on my bouncing leg stilling it and sending a shock through me.

"I'm sorry."

I met her sad blue eyes. Sad blue eyes that were sad for _me_; it was comforting. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and shrugged.

"It is what it is. And it isn't that bad; Emi is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

At the mention of her I looked over to check on the little girl seeing her building a woodchip castle with Rin. She looked up seeing me watching and beamed waving at me. I smiled softly and waved back laughing as she gave me a silly face. I turned back to Kagome seeing her studying me carefully.

"What?" I asked my anxiousness showing slightly in my voice.

"Why did you tell me about her?"

I stared at her searching for an answer. Why did I? What was so special about her that I would tell her something I didn't tell anyone? Then it clicked.

"Because I trust you."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Review Please!)**


	20. Fun

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

It was time for the girls to head back to Kagome's house and I watched with a smile as they ran hand in hand to her little green car. Kagome and I took our time walking slowly in a comfortable silence.

"So who else knows?" she asked suddenly.

"Not a lot of people. Sango knows because I made her Emi's godmother, Sesshoumaru knows because he's, well, Sesshoumaru, and my friend Ayame. That's about it."

There was a silence again and I saw Kagome chewing her bottom lip obviously a sign that she wanted to ask me something.

"Go ahead and ask me. It's normal to be curious."

She let go of her worried lip and glanced up at me.

"Has the mom helped out at all?"

I almost laughed.

"No."

"Then how-?"

"I did what I had to. And I still do."

She stared into my eyes for a moment trying to get a hint of what I could possibly mean, but I wouldn't let her. Not yet. It was silent yet again and it was my turn to ask questions.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How…are you not freaking out about this? Not a lot of people would still be here."

She looked up thoughtfully, "Well, I'm not going to lie, it's weird. It isn't _bad_ weird though. Having a kid doesn't make you a bad person."

I started to feel warm inside again. Man, isn't she perfect? I felt little arms wrap around my legs and looked down seeing Emiko's frowning face. I picked her up and hugged her.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I want you to come too! You have to tell me a story and braid my hair in the morning when I wake up!" she whined hugging my neck tightly.

My heart started breaking into little pieces. This was a bad idea. We should just go home and watch the American's Disney movies all day. No Bankotsu, this will be good for her. She needs to learn to be around other people and socialize. I took a deep breath and rubbed her back.

"I know baby, but I can't. Daddy has to work and you'll have so much fun with Kagome and Rin!"

She sniffled and looked up at me with big, blue, watering eyes. Keep it together Ban.

"Promise?" she asked holding out her pinky finger.

I smiled and hooked my pinky finger around hers.

"Promise."

She grinned and kissed me on the cheek wiggling out of my arms and running back to the car. I watched her with fondness; it always felt good to give her something I didn't have as a kid.

"Bankotsu."

"Hm?"

My eyes never left Emi so it was a complete surprise when Kagome practically tackled me with a kiss. I groaned and kissed her back putting my hands on her hips. I wanted to take it further, _so_ much further. I gripped her hips tightly restraining myself from scarring everyone at this park. She let go and smiled laying her head on my chest.

"What was that for?"

She released me and turned on her heel walking to her car. She rolled down her window and winked.

"You can pick her up tomorrow at ten!"

Then she sped off leaving me with the stupidest grin on my face.

**. . . **

I was up early the next morning because I was anxious to see how Emi was doing and I was excited to see Kagome. I cleaned to kill the time and when it was 9:30 I was out quick and in a hurry. I sped through the streets using back roads so the police wouldn't see me. I pulled up in front of the shrine glaring at the ridiculous amount of steps trekking up them anyway. I walked to the main house and knocked on the door greeted to a delicious sight when it opened.

Kagome was clad in dark purple pajama bottoms and a tight white tank top revealing a lovely amount of stomach and-a bellybutton ring? I stared at the little silver anchor hanging from her navel and couldn't stop the fantasies running through my head. I just wanted to kiss down her stomach and tug on it with my teeth and- keep it together dude! I blinked and brought my eyes back up to hers which were shining with amusement.

She tugged her shirt down, "Morning."

"Morning to you too."

She let me inside and I followed her to a kitchen the smell of pancakes and maple syrup lingering from what looked like a good breakfast. I watched as Kagome put the last of the plates in the dishwasher.

"We just finished breakfast and now the girls are playing hide and go seek around the grounds with my brother Souta. Do you want me to go get her?"

"Nah, that's her favorite game and I wouldn't be able to find her anyway."

I smirked and walked behind her asking low in her ear, "Do you mind if I wait here a while?"

I saw her shiver and grinned. Oh this was going to be fun. She lead me to the living area sitting down across from me. She was obviously nervous about my being here; how cute. I smiled and pat the spot next to me.

"Come on, I won't bite unless you ask."

She blushed and huffed turning her nose to the ceiling.

"How do you know I don't bite?"

"Can I find out?"

She hesitantly moved over to the spot next to me. She was definitely tense; her back was straight, her jaw was tight, and her hand were clasped tightly in her lap. I thought quickly searching for a conversation starter and low and behold I notice a drawing of a vase of flowers. The same vase of flowers on the coffee table. Christ this girl was talented! I picked it up and looked at the detail in awe.

"Oh that's just some contour drawing I do every morning. It's nothing special," she insisted blushing.

"Well can I see special because I would really like to know what can be better than your so called 'doodles'."

She worried her lip seeming to be having an argument with herself. She turned cautious blue eyes towards me.

"Ok, I can show you."

She got up and walked to the staircase looking at me expecting me to follow. I did so following her up the stairs.

"Is it your own private studio or-?"

"It's in my bedroom."

Oh. So that's why she was so nervous. I grinned inwardly; oh this was going to be _a lot _of fun.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	21. This Isn't Going To Be Easy

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

Kagome stopped in front of a green door seeming to be having second thoughts. She eventually opened the door and let me inside and my jaw dropped. And I thought her sketches were amazing. Her entire room was a big collage of paintings. There were landscapes like oceans and forests, portraits of friends like Sango, and what I assumed were memories seeing little sections covered in paintings of her family and friends when she was younger. I looked up and saw the solar system painted with care and a steady brush. I blinked at the blooming stars knowing they weren't real but at the same time wondering if they could be. Didn't she _just_ move her? My gaze fell back to the walls and I turned to see a freshly painted picture that took my breath away.

I walked closer and kneeled down in front of it careful of the paint that had fallen on the wooden floor below it from the paint buckets and the boxes she had yet to unpack. It was Emiko and Rin. I focused on Emi; Kagome had everything from the light in her sky blues to the beauty mark just below the corner of her right eye. My breath was taken away; it was beautiful. My fingers traced over Emi's name obviously written in her handwriting and I smiled.

"Sorry! I didn't want you to see it. I hope you don't think I'm weird now. Her and Rin really wanted me too and-."

I shook my head my eyes still trained on the painting.

"It's wonderful. All of this is incredible Kagome."

I stood and turned in time to see her blush and grinned; geez she was cute. My eyes dropped to her lips and I suddenly remembered that kiss she gave me yesterday; I wanted another one. A lot of other ones. Right now. I glanced at the bed quickly and then back at her; perfect time and place. I sat down on the foot on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

"Come on, let's talk."

She hesitated once more but complied nonetheless. She was stiff with her shoulders squared and back straight; why was she so nervous? I tested her discomfort a little bit more laying down on the bed and gesturing her to do the same. She did so laying on her side looking a bit more comfortable with the position.

"So," I ventured smiling, "painting huh? How long have you been into it?"

"Oh geez, ever since I was a kindergartener! My dad kind of pushed me towards it but I'm glad he did; it makes me happy."

I nodded delighting in the happiness in her eyes. They always shined brighter when she was happy, especially when she talked about her dad.

"What about you? Any talents?"

Sex. That was the first thing that popped into my head. No, no Bankotsu! There has to be something else! Well, I'm pretty good at everything. I _am_ a genius so everything comes easy to me, but there had to be something else. Oh yeah, there was _that_.

"Well, I used to play the violin. I was really good at that. I was even nationally ranked for my age group at one point."

"Aw that's so cool! Who got you into it?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek looking at the ceiling of stars above me.

"My mom; every day after school and a snack she'd bring me to the living room and teach me how to play. Once I learned the basics, she'd teach me songs and play with me. I really loved it."

"Really? Then why'd you stop?"

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. It was so hard talking about things like this.

"When my mom left, I tried to continue my lessons so I'd still be good when she came back, but my dad broke my violin."

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a pause.

I shrugged, "It's whatever. She never came back so I would've just been wasting my time."

I changed the topic quickly to avoid the awkwardness. We continued to talk about random things like our favorite colors, hobbies, siblings, likes and dislikes. It was really nice. I've never really sat and talked to someone before other than Kaede, but I paid her to do that.

"So tell me Miss Kagome, what is the meaning of this?" I questioned flicking the silver anchor dangling beneath her navel.

"Oh this? I got it after my mom remarried. Kind of a "fuck you and your new husband" thing you know?"

"Oh, so you were one of those evil step children?"

She laughed, "What do you mean were?

I laughed with her. Did I mention she had a beautiful laugh? We eventually calmed down and fell into silence, something we seem to do a lot. I saw her eyes drop to my lips and grinned inwardly in victory. Let me just help myself. I reached out holding her face in my hand and pulled her down capturing her lips with mine. She let out a surprised noise before moaning into the kiss. I pulled her on top of me completely with an experimental grope of her butt. She gasped against my lips and I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth caressing every spot I could with care.

I started to lose myself a bit and rolled us over pinning her to the bed by her wrists. The kiss became rougher and more passionate and I was having a hard time slowing down, not that Kagome seemed to mind with the little noises she was giving me. I pulled away, seeing as we both unfortunately needed to breathe, and started trailing open mouth kisses up and down her neck. Apparently I found her spot hearing the loud moans she made every time I kissed her neck. I trailed my tongue from her collarbone to her pulse sucking hard on it and let myself get drunk from the sounds she was making. Christ the sounds she was making. I rocked my hips into hers continuing my assault on her neck and gripping her wrists harder than I intended. Ok now I was definitely losing it.

I forced myself off of her propping myself up on my forearms and breathed heavily. Damn it!

"Is something wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "If I don't stop now I'm going to go too far. I want to take it slow with you."

She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek, "Alright, thank you for thinking of me."

Damn it.

"It'd be easier if you weren't so fucking cute!" I growled.

I kissed her between every word loving the little giggles erupting from her. Yeah this was _not _going to be easy.

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	22. Deadweight

**I'm really sorry for the late update! I've had some issues that need my attention so here's like four chapters ahaha. And thanks for the reviews everyone! I wish more of you would review though it really gets me going haha. Enjoy!**

**ANDREA MAKE AN ACCOUNT YOU SWEET REVIEWER YOU!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

I let her hit me. I took the slaps and the body shots, anything that would let her get her anger out now. I understood why she was angry and this was a small price to pay to get out of all this crap. When she tried to punch me in my face that's when I grabbed her wrist. I had people to see today I couldn't show up with a bruised face. I released her and stepped back looking over her disheveled form. Usually so refined and collected, Yuwaka stood before me looking like a mad woman ready to kill.

"You're not serious!"

I sighed, "Yes I am Yuwaka. I've decided to make some changes in my life and this is one of them. I'm done selling myself."

All the other women I cut off took it well compared to Yuwaka, after all every client I had was married (save for Ayame) so it wasn't like they were going to be alone. The most any of them did was cry, but Yuwaka was going ballistic. I knew it was a good choice to save her for last; I had a feeling it'd be like this.

"No. You need me! You'll never find an employer who pays as well as I do!"

I chuckled, "You think you're my employer? Yuwaka you are a _client_. I decide when and if I want to see you not the other way around. You don't even pay me the most."

"I can," she insisted grabbing my arm. "I can pay you as much as you want!"

I pried her hand off of me raising an eyebrow. Since when is Yuwaka Suru desperate? She had a husband who actually loved her and a nice pampered life; what could she possibly be so upset about? A possible reason came to me and I felt sick to my stomach looking at the woman in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you've developed feelings for me," I said looking in her eyes for a reaction.

"Of course not," she snarled pushing away from me.

She was lying. Damn it, she was lying. I really didn't have time for this. It was almost noon and I had a date at one thirty and I woke up early hoping this would be done in time enough for me to get ready. I put half-hearted comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You have a husband Yuwaka. It would've never become anything mor than this-."

"I'll tell everyone," she spat. "I'll tell everyone about us Bankotsu!"

See I was trying to be nice to her. Now that was gone for good. My eyes narrowed on her and I stepped closer.

"Us? There is no us. There was _never _an 'us'. And what exactly are you going to say? "Oh I cheated on my husband with a seventeen year old.". Not only will you be getting a divorce, you'll probably be taken into custody for statutory rape. You'll lose everything. All that sleeping up to your rank will have been for nothing."

I saw tears form in her eyes as she glared at me hard. I didn't care. I probably should but I don't. I didn't have any emotional attachments to any of my clients; they're totally expendable. I looked at my phone which read '12:03'. Crap I still needed to shower and get ready.

"Well I have a date I need to get to," I said straightening my jacket. "I'll see you at work."

"So that's it! All of it meant nothing to you?" she asked sobbing angrily. "I created you you bastard!"

I sighed and glanced back at her, "Yuwaka I appreciate all you've done for me, I really do, but you said so yourself, "Never get attached to a client. It slows you down and becomes deadweight."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	23. What Should've Been Done

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

"_So um, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Kagome asked shyly._

_I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't, Sunday is Emi day. You'd have to ask her if anything-."_

"_Yes, yes, yes! I want Kagome to hang out with us tomorrow! Rin too! It'll be so much fun!"_

_I was a bit shocked; Emiko didn't like to share me on Sundays. She wouldn't even let Jakotsu hang out with us. I blinked out of my shock and smiled down at Emi ruffling her hair._

"_It's a double date then."_

**. . . **

And that's how the two munchkins and Kagome ended up at my place for a day of Disney and Hayao Miyazaki movies. We were all dressed in pajamas with the lights off and snacks on the table. This felt good. I imagine this is what it must feel like to have a family. Don't get me wrong, Jakotsu and Emi were enough for me but me and Jak always worked and I only got to see Emi a few hours out of the weekday. This was different; it was more…secure.

At this point it was nine thirty and the two girls were passed out cuddling with each other. I nudged Kagome pointing at Rin and she nodded seeming to get my message. We picked up the girls and carried them to Emiko's room laying them down on the bed. We walked out quietly so we wouldn't wake them and closed the door.

"Well, that was fun," I said trying to make conversation to distract her from the fact that I was leading her into my room.

"Yeah, the American's have great movies!"

She grew silent when she noticed her new surroundings and blushed a bit. She tried to act like she wasn't nervous by walking around my room trying to something interesting. My room wasn't interesting mind you; it was pale blue walls and white carpet. No paintings, no plants, and no pictures save for the one of Jakotsu, Emi, and I on my dresser. I tensed a bit as she spotted my medication. She tried to act like she wasn't interested and didn't see the labels, but there was no stopping natural human curiosity. Especially when there are orange bottles with white caps involved. She looked a bit surprised and I knew why; I had a _lot _of pills.

"Yeah, I'm kind of damaged," I admitted laughingly if only to make her think I've gotten better and I'm not a lunatic.

She shrugged and continued her tour of my room, "Everyone is."

She studied the picture of my little family with a smile and I could nothing but stare in wonder.

"How do you do it," I asked quietly, "how do you understand people so easily?"

She turned around meeting my eyes and leaning against the dresser.

"I just try and keep an open mind. With you it's easy; we share the same pain."

I became overwhelmed by the two simple sentences and walked toward her until our chests were touching. I placed a light kiss on her lips leaning my forehead against hers.

"Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

I braced my hands on either side of her and leaned passed her so my face was no longer visible. Behind the orange bottles on my dresser was a little two compartment container. I popped in open and took a deep breath pushing all hesitant thoughts from my head. I wanted to do this. I _needed _to do this. I wrapped my arms around her back and lifted my hands to my eyes. Carefully, I plucked out my contacts placing them into the solution filled container. I put my hand on either side of her again gripping the edge of the dresser. Closing my eyes I leaned back so she could see my face.

"Bankotsu?"

Open your eyes you idiot. There's no turning back now, just do it! I opened my eyes slowly greeted with a gasp and a shocked Kagome. I watched as her expression changed from shock to delight startled when tears started to form in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered caressing my cheeks. "Thank you for showing me. They're beautiful! You're even more handsome than before! How could you possibly want to hide-?"

My lips crashed down on hers before she could say anything else. This is what I wanted, this is what I've always wanted; acceptance, praise. I was so overcome with whatever I was feeling that I actually felt tears threatening to form. This girl I had known for only two weeks had such a strong hold on me. She was like a gift from whoever was calling the shots in the universe to compensate for all the crap I've been through.

I gripped her thighs and picked her up setting her on the dresser and ravaging her lips with my own. My hands began to wander and somehow ended up on her bare stomach bringing a moan from her lips. I groaned myself and squeezed her waist reveling in her sigh. I felt her hands mimic mine and gripped her again tightly feeling her tiny fingers brush across my stomach. I was throbbing and I gripped her tighter and tighter to prevent myself from taking her right here. I tore my lips away from hers once again leaning my forehead against hers. We both panted our lips hovering near each other but never toyching.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked.

She smiled giving me a look that held something my mom showed me at one point. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer if possible and kissed me softly.

"I'm giving you what you should've had a long time ago."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	24. I'm On To You

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

I walked Kagome to her car slowly so she wouldn't wake little Rin in her arms. She stayed longer than she should have and needed to go back home, but god I wanted her to stay. I wanted her to stay and sleep in my bed and let me hold her close all night until the morning. I sighed quietly; if only. She laid Rin down in the back seat and got in herself. I waved her goodbye and started walking back to the house. I stopped outside of my door hearing a loud 'Fuck' and the slam of a car door. I turned again to see Kagome lifting the hood of her car muttering.

"Something wrong?" I called out jogging towards the little green car.

"My damn car won't start! It doesn't make sense it was working a minute ago!"

"Here I'll take a look."

I knew a thing or five about cars. Something I learned from a friend of mine back in my crime days. I peered at the engine and saw a lot of things _missing_. It was like someone reached in here and took the parts out. Big boss calling the shots seemed to be in love with me lately because wow. You know what this means.

"Yeah, you're missing a few key parts of the engine. I can fix it, but not until tomorrow."

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Yeah now I felt bad.

"Hey, don't stress out now. You and Rin can stay here for the night. She can sleep with Emi and you can sleep in my bed while I take the couch. I can give you guys a ride to school and I know for a fact Sango has at least two spare uniforms so you'll be fine."

She chewed her lip her eyebrows furrowed with worry. I watched her pull out her phone and dial a number holding it to her ear.

"Hi mom…yeah I know but my car broke down at my friends house…it's not convenient it happened. Do you want a picture of my destroyed engine?...My friend offered to let us stay at his house…what I'm going to wear at school tomorrow is taken care of…no I don't need Kenji to pick me up. I'd put a gun to my head first…well you can't get here without an address so see you tomorrow."

She stabbed the end button on the screen obviously frustrated.

"So is she ok with it?"

"No," she spat, "but I could care less. There's obviously nothing I can do about it right now so she can deal with it."

She was getting really angry. It bothered me; I've always seen her nothing but happy, or at least smiling. I wanted to comfort her, so I did even though I'm no good at it. I pulled her to my side with one and hand and rubbed it up and down her arm.

"It'll be alright."

She seemed to relax and nodded. I lead her back into the house Rin in her arms and, just as I closed the door, it flew open revealing Jakotsu and all his glory.

"Hey Ban-oh well hello," he said amusement laced in his voice, "you must be Kagome! I'm Jakotsu, Bankotsu's brother."

Kagome smiled waving a little, "Hi nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine I have heard so much about you. Like Bankotsu told me that-fuck!"

I watched with mirth as Jakotsu clutched his leg in pain. Whoops. Oh well, the things I tell Jakotsu about Kagome should not be repeated.

"What the hell Ban?" he snapped rubbing his shin.

"Foot slipped," I said with a shrug. "Anyway, Kagome and her little sister are staying here tonight. Her car broke down."

"Oh that's too bad. But it's nice that their staying here! We don't have a lot of guests."

I studied Jakotsu suspiciously; he was a bit _too_ happy. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, 11:03. Jakotsu got off work at _ten_. He was usually home in fifteen minutes what could have possibly taken him so long?

"Here Kagome, I'll get you some clothes to sleep in," I said leading her to my room.

I glanced over my shoulder at my pouting brother and squinted at him with an I'm-on-to-you look.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	25. Scars

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"Where'd you put the parts to her car Jak."

I had him corned against the wall glaring down at his smirking face. I know he did it. Anyone who didn't know Jak wouldn't have pieced it together but I knew better. Jak was _sneaky_. He got off on playing tricks and games. He _did _get home at 10:15 he was just out there the rest of the time _removing parts from Kagome's engine_. Why else would he come in right after the event? Because he's a sneaky bastard that's why.

"What are you talking about Ban?" he asked innocently looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about Jak. You took the parts out of Kagome's car."

"Oh really? What makes you think it was me? What could my motive possibly be?"

"That you want to cause trouble while trying to play matchmaker."

He grinned big at me handing me his car keys.

"Correct! There in my trunk, have fun fixing her car lover boy!"

I shook my head as he skipped to his room and put the keys on the coffee table. The car would have to wait until tomorrow, right now I had a little something in my room to deal with. I walked into my room and felt myself throb. There sitting on my bed was Kagome clad in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers, _my _oversized t-shirt and boxers. I swallowed thickly.

"Comfortable?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Good. Well goodnight, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Just as I was about to shut the door I felt a hand grab my arm sending a shock through me.

"Do we have to go to bed now? I mean maybe we could stay up for a while and, uh, talk?"

The fact that she was so nervous made me melt and, come on, how could I say no?

**. . . **

We were laying on my bed on our sides talking about cars. Yeah, cars. I told her all about them; how good I was with fixing them and how I practically built my Harley, and that's when I realized something. I didn't know about her as much as she knew about me. She knew some of my most protected secrets and she was still a mystery to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired my voice soft due to the small distance between us.

"Sure."

"I feel like I don't know you as much as you know me, and I feel you prefer it that way."

Her expression sobered and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I-I don't like talking about painful things. I probably should but it's just scary to remember those kinds of memories," she explained to me in a whisper.

That's when I realized that whatever Kagome had gone through she had gone through it alone. No friends or family, just herself.

"Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head. I felt my heart ache for her. She was so much stronger than I was.

"You should, it's not good to keep things like that to yourself."

"I know."

There was a pause and I worried my cheek thinking of what to say next.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you to tell me what happened?"

Another shake of her head. She took a shaky breath and looked down at nothing in particular.

"I grew up in Tokyo, but over the summer my parents would take me and my siblings to Kyoto to visit my mom's friends and family. I met a boy there named Hiten when I was about five and we became friends. He was the son of one of my mom's friends and we got along great. So every summer I'd see him and as I got older I developed a crush on him, and he said he liked me too but we couldn't do anything because I still lived in Tokyo. But when I moved to Kyoto in 8th grade, we started dating."

"We were happy together; he was my first kiss and my first boyfriend, and we lasted into our freshmen year. But he changed for the worst when his mom left him. She ran off with some guy and took his brother and not him. He started to grow cold and distant, and god he was always just so angry at me. He started hitting me in the middle of freshman year and I let him do it. I told myself once he released all his anger he'd get better. But I know now it wasn't just anger; it was hurt and betrayal and a lot of other feelings I don't understand and hopefully never will."

"And one day, I tried to break up with him and that was when he got really angry. He said I was trying to abandon him like his mother and he wouldn't let me do it. I tried to run but I didn't get far. He beat me really bad and then some. When he fell asleep I called the police and that was that. He was sent to a crazy house and I never told anyone about any of it."

I let it all sink in; some guy had the _nerve_ to _hit Kagome_? _My _Kagome? I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly to my chest if only to squeeze all the painful memories out of her.

"You didn't deserve that. I won't let that ever happen to you again Kagome you hear? So just drive out all of that pain right now because I'll never let you feel any again."

I felt her still in my arms and then slowly push away from me enough to look at me with watering blue eyes.

"Can I show you something too?" she asked a tremor in her voice.

I nodded and let her shaky hand take mine. She guided it under her shirt and to her back. She slid it further up until I felt a bump in the soft, flawless skin. She released me and let my hand feel the bump that turned out to be something I was too familiar with, a scar. It was thick and long and stretched along her shoulder blade. I felt my chest burn with anger and I just squeezed her tightly again.

"Bankotsu, is it alright if I cry?" she asked hoarsely.

"Of course."

I held her tightly to my chest for the rest of the night her tiny body trembling as silent tears fell down her cheek and dampening my shirt. And I continued to hold her until she fell asleep in my arms.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	26. Go For It

**Sorry for the close to midnight update it's really hard to concentrate while reading one of Temptess78's fics so you can blame her:I. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I woke up early as I always did, but today I felt refreshed. I'd let a lot of things out yesterday and I felt so _light_. I noticed that my arms were holding tightly onto something, well, _someone_. I pulled away enough to look at the beautiful sleeping girl in my arms and smiled; she looked so at ease. I brushed the wavy raven locks out of her face and caressed her cheek delighting in the way she snuggled into my hand. I saw the stains of tears on her face and remembered the conversation we had last night. Poor Kagome, she should have never had to deal with that alone.

There was no way she was going to school today. Nope, she needed to relax. I got up slowly and made my way to Emi's room. I woke her and Rin up and picked out clothes for them to wear. Conveniently they were practically the same size. While they got ready, I decided to make breakfast for once. I made a traditional Western style breakfast: pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As the girls munched down happily I made a separate plate for Kagome and put it on a tray. I quietly snuck into my bedroom, set the tray on the dresser, and got a pair of jeans and a white tee.

I dressed and, after the girl's were done, I saddled them on my bike and sped off towards Mt. Hakurei Elementary. On my way home, I tried to imagine what it would be like to wake up to Kagome at my side every morning. I decided nothing could possibly be better.

**. . . **

I came home to the parts of Kagome's engine in front of the front door. I sighed, why couldn't Jak just put them in the garage? I picked up the parts and went to the garage to grab some tools. Setting the tools in front of the vehicle I suddenly remembered that it was locked. And Kagome was asleep, great. I sighed and pulled a thin metal rod and began pushing it in the small place between the window and door. I jiggled it until I heard the car unlock and smirked; just like the old days.

I popped the hood open and went to take a look. It was such a mess; he took out the intake and exhaust cam, the intake and exhaust valves, and a piston. I sighed, it wouldn't be that hard to fix but did he have to take this much stuff out? I tucked the short sleeves of my white tee in and set to work.

**. . . **

So far I had only the exhaust valve and the piston left to fix, and right when I decided to take my break Sango called.

I clicked the answer button and held the phone up to my ear wiping my hands with a rag.

"Yo."

"Kagome is with you isn't she!" she accused.

I snorted, "Why automatically assume that she's with me?"

"Both of you aren't here and you spent the weekend together. Not hard to put two and two together."

"Whatever, but yeah she is with me. She's asleep right now though."

"In your bed?"

Here came the nosy friend interrogation. I wasn't entirely annoyed; I did the same thing when she and Miroku went out on a date in middle school because I'm a protective son of a bitch.

"No San, I had her sleep on the floor in the kitchen. Of course in my bed!"

"Did you guys sleep together last night?"

I smirked knowing she could hear the amusement in my voice when I replied, "In which context?"

"Both."

"We slept in the same bed, but we didn't have sex."

"Why did you guys ditch school?"

"You know when you call someone you're supposed to start off with a pleasant greeting, not an interrogation."

"Still waiting for an answer."

I knew I couldn't tell her what Kagome had told me, so I told her something that wasn't entirely true but still true.

"She got in an argument with her mom last night and had trouble sleeping due to frustration. I thought she'd need some extra hours."

"Oh alright I understand. Her mom is a bit hard on her."

"I've heard."

There was a pause and I took this time to press the phone to my ear with my shoulder and start working on the engine again.

"So what _did_ you guys do?"

I chuckled at her nosiness, "We just made out and cuddled. Nothing r-rated."

"What a shame."

I laughed again; Sango was too much for me sometimes. A thought started to form in my mind and I felt Sango was the perfect person to talk about it with.

"Hey San, can I ask for some advice again?"

"Sure buddy."

I tightened the piston in place and rested my forearms over the edge of the hood.

"When is it the right time to ask someone out? Is there like an amount of time you have to be together?"

She laughed, "Wow Bankotsu. Of course there isn't! For the past few weeks you guys have gotten seriously acquainted with one another and I don't think anyone would be surprised if you did ask her out. It's not about how long you've known her; it's about how much you've grown to know and care about each other in the amount of time you've shared. Do you feel like you know Kagome?"

I thought about it carefully. I know that she loves to paint more than anything. I know that the only things that makes her happier than painting are thoughts of her dad and her brother and sister. I know she has problems with her mom. I know that she crinkles her nose when she laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear when she's thinking. I know about something she's never told anyone else. I guess I do know her pretty well.

"Yeah."

"Do you care about her?"

"Probably more than I should."

"Then go for it."

"I still have things I haven't told her. What if she changes her mind?"

"Only one way to find out."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Today's chapter! Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	27. Another Side

**Here's today's chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

The car was finished and purred like she should meaning I could finally hop in the shower. Kagome was _still_ asleep when I went came in even at eleven thirty, but I couldn't blame her. She was up for a long time crying. I snuck into my private bathroom and let the hot water in the shower run as I stripped from my dirty clothes. I stepped in feeling my muscles relax as the hot water ran down my body. I undid my braid and ran my hands through the thick mass of raven hair untangling it with my fingers. I applied shampoo and conditioner and then attacked the grease and oil stains on my arms. After I was clean, I just stood there letting the hot water pour on my face. Did I mentioned that I love showers? Well I love showers.

I rang my hair out before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my hips. Apparently showers made me forget things because I totally forgot Kagome was in my bed, but this time she was awake. Her eyes landed on me and I almost laughed at the little squeak that left her lips. She quickly covered her red face with her hands and buried herself into the blankets.

"Does my hair look that wild?" I teased.

"N-No sorry, I just-I um, you're-."

"Naked?"

She nodded into the blankets. Oh I get it now; she's not as used to nudity as I am.

"Sorry, I guess I'm more comfortable with nudity than most."

I pulled on some boxers and jeans and made my way over to her sitting on the bed. I didn't put on a shirt deciding to rattle her comfort zone a little. I tapped her shoulder and watched her eyes meet mine before dropping to my bare chest.

"Is this better?" I asked feigning innocence.

She nodded still blushing. Honestly she did this cute thing on purpose.

"You didn't wake me up?" she asked noticing the time.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah sorry. I figured you needed a few extra hours after last night. I took Rin to school though and fixed your car."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, "You got the parts and fixed it that quick."

"Yeah, you see, I already had your parts. Jakotsu was the one who took them out."

Her eyes widened fully her eyebrows disappearing beneath her bangs, "What?"

I shrugged, "He _really_ wanted you to stay the night."

She laughed in disbelief running a hand through her hair, "I guess so."

"Yeah, well I made you some food. It's probably cold now because I thought you'd wake up earlier, but I can make you something else."

"Oh no it's fine! I can warm it up and eat it. That's really nice of you to make me breakfast you shouldn't have."

I felt my face heat up and turned away clearing my throat. We talked a bit as she ate about the movies we watched last night and other stuff. When she finished I took her tray and put it in the kitchen. I came back to see her face buried into one of my pillows and smiled. I joined her laying on my side and propping myself up on my elbow.

"You know, you can take a shower too if you'd like."

"Are you trying to say I smell?"

I put a hand up in defense, "You said it not me."

She glared at me and punched my arm playfully. Sitting up she stretched and sighed.

"You know? I think I could use a nice shower, but I don't have any clothes to wear."

"You can pick something out from my stuff. It's big but I can have Sango bring you something later."

"Sounds great."

I watched her disappear into the bathroom and had a really strong urge to join her. No dude, you need to distract yourself with something. Like cleaning. Yeah I'll clean Emiko's room. I went off to do that ending up cleaning the entire house to prevent myself from attacking Kagome. Ugh, hormones.

**. . . **

I went into my room and oh I should've knocked. I wasn't used to knocking on my own door ok it's not even my fault. I took in the sight in front of me feeling myself harden. Kagome stood there like a deer caught in headlights wearing nothing but her panties and one of my white button ups. Her wet hair soaked the thin material making it transparent. My eyes landed on her visible chest admiring the shape and size of them. I licked my dry lips trying to pull my eyes away from her hard nipples. She did this on _purpose_.

Blinking myself out of my trance I quickly apologized, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think to knock."

"Oh no it's fine I-I should've locked it."

We stood there across the room from each other awkwardly. I noticed her trying to cover her chest in vain and swallowed.

"I have a thicker button up if you'd like to try it out."

She nodded and I went to my closet sorting through the shirts until finding a black button up. I handed it to her and turned my back as she changed. She tapped me on the shoulder indicating she was done.

"Um, sorry about all the, uh, skin. The wire on my bra tore through and started poking me so yeah."

"Oh no it's fine, I understand," I assured tossing the white shirt into a basket in the corner.

We stood there in silence again Kagome still in nothing but my dress shirt. I decided to tell her everything now because why not? The sooner the better.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

She smiled, "You're always asking if you can talk about something or ask about something. You can always talk to me, you don't need permission."

I nodded smiling back at her, "I'm glad to hear it."

I took her hand and lead her to the bed sitting down. She seated herself next to me looking at me curiously as she often did.

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed, "Kagome, you know I really like you don't you?"

She blushed and nodded.

"And you know I really want you to be mine, right?"

Her blush darkened, "I didn't know about all that, but I guess I do now."

"Well, I told you I had secrets and I want you to know about them because you need to know that I trust you. I don't want you finding out about them later so you can change your mind about me."

"Bankotsu," she said softly squeezing my hand, "I doubt whatever you tell me will change the way I feel."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, "I don't know about that."

"You can tell me anything."

I looked into her eyes and I knew she was telling the truth. I took a deep breath trying to prevent myself from shaking. I was really nervous.

"It wasn't easy taking care of Emiko when I was younger. There were only so many jobs I could get at twelve. We were staying with Jakotsu and he was struggling to take care of himself so I knew I couldn't depend on him. So I did whatever I had to do and I ended up doing things I'm not proud of."

"Like what?" she asked softly.

I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I…I needed to make money quick, so I did what could. I met some guys who taught me how to do a lot of bad things like how to break into cars, steal without being detected, and stuff like that. I was able to do some things without hurting anyone, but other times I wasn't so lucky. I mugged a guy and when he fought back I pulled a knife on him and ended up hurting him seriously. I didn't mean to you know? I didn't know where I was cutting but I guess I got him in the back really bad. He's crippled now."

I couldn't look her in the eyes. I continued before I convinced myself to stop.

"There was another incident where I did a robbery at a bookstore with the guys who showed me the ropes. An old guy owned the store so I didn't think it'd be any trouble, but the guys I was with liked to cause trouble. Even though the guy gave us the money, one of them pulled a gun on him last minute just to scare him. He scared him really bad. The man had a heart attack and died."

I put my face in my hands and shook my head, "I try to do everything I can to help the man I crippled. I send him money anonymously to make up for all the hospital bills he had to pay and I still do when I can, but I know it isn't enough. And even though I know that old man dying wasn't entirely my fault, I know it's some of my fault."

I stopped and started taking calming breathes; I needed to tell her the rest. I felt a hand on my back and tensed.

"I'm not saying what you did was ok because it wasn't," Kagome intoned quietly, "but you did what you thought you had to and it's been done. It is what it is, right?"

I almost laughed at the way she threw my saying back at me. I was glad that she was honest with me, telling me it was a horrible thing to do. Kaede always sugar coated it saying I was too young to know what I was doing, but I had known exactly what I was doing.

I shook my head and said, "That's not all. There's one more thing."

"Then tell me, I can handle it."

I don't think she'd like this one.

"I gave up all that crime and hurting people and resorted to something else. A woman came to me one night when I was begging on the street saying she'd pay me well if I did something for her. I agreed right away because five hundred was an incredible price for someone who was dirt poor. It turned out that she wanted sex and I gave it to her. So up until recently I've been selling myself for money."

It was silent and I dared to look at Kagome shocked at what I saw. She stared straight ahead with hard eyes and a clenched jaw. I felt my heart shatter; that can't be good.

"How recently did you cut it off?" she bit out.

"After I realized you are the only one I want."

"And when was that?"

"A couple of days ago."

I bit my lip waiting for any other reaction. She stood up and my heart sunk down to my stomach. This was it; this was something she couldn't handle.

"Let me make something clear Bankotsu," she stated standing right in front of me forcing me to look up. "I'm fine with the things you've done in the past because that was years ago. I'm fine with you selling yourself because it's what you had to do. But let me tell you something, I developed some ugly traits after breaking up with Hiten and what I'm _not_ fine with is any other woman in your life."

My eyes widened as she grabbed my braid and yanked my head back straddling me.

"I'm not taking anymore crap from any guy. Once was enough for me. So tell me right now, am I going to be the only one?"

I blinked up at her shocked at the alien emotions I saw swirling in her blue depths. There was anger, pure jealously, and zero tolerance for bullshit. I don't think that's an emotion but that's sure as hell what was there. She yanked harder on my braid.

"Well?"

"Only you Kagome. No one else," I breathed.

Her cold expression disappeared into the sweet one I was used to. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Good."

What was _that_? Kagome had just gotten jealous? Like scary mad. She wasn't mad about the robbing or the prostituting, she was mad at the thought of me with someone else. I loved it. I'm aroused to be perfectly honest. The way she yanked my hair and demanded an answer did things to me.

I rolled her on to her back and kissed her passionately loving the way her long legs automatically wrapped around my waist. I bucked against her tearing a lovely moan from her throat. I pulled away needing air and looked down at her grinning.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me.

"That a good enough answer?"

I acted thoughtful and shrugged, "Might need a bit more clarification."

She laughed and kissed me again and again and again.

**(A/N: Yeah long chapter; I couldn't stop myself. Lol review please!)**


	28. Happy

**Sorry for the lateness! I was recovering. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"Good morning beautiful."

Kagome blushed getting up from the shrine steps and brushing off her skirt. I smiled and held out my hand helping her onto the back of my bike.

"Your mom wasn't too hard on you when you got home was she?"

"She was, but I'm used to getting yelled at," she settled herself behind me her chest press against my back. "I thought you don't like taking your bike to school?"

I reached behind me handing her ear plugs. I usually don't, but, like I said, I'm making some changes in my life and one of them was to stop hiding my baby from the world. I smirked and revved the engine a couple times signaling to Kagome that she needed to hold on _tight_.

"Eh, I think I'll try it out."

**. . . **

Yeah, never riding my bike to school again. Not only was it hard to find a safe place to park it at, I was also _attacked by a mob at the front entrance_. In what universe is it ok to be harassed like this? I held Kagome close to me and once I did that the mob seemed to calm down. It grew eerily quiet as I lead Kagome through the crowd my fingers intertwined with hers. When we made it through the girls started to whisper and I think I even heard someone cry.

We eventually made it to the shoe lockers only to be attacked by a force much stronger than any mob, Sango.

"It finally happened!" she shouted tackling Kagome with a hug. "You guys are finally a couple! Took you long enough!"

"We've literally barely known each other for three weeks," Kagome said with a laugh.

"It felt like three months. And whooo do you have to thank Bankotsu Shichinintai?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me.

"Um my-."

"Me, Sango Fukuda, and my sage advice. Call me Sage Sango, Sango the Sage, or Sageo whatever floats your boat."

"Advice?" Kagome echoed glancing up at me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you should've heard him! He-."

Grabbed Sango covering her mouth; why do people feel the need to repeat things? Repeating is unnecessary.

"Hey Fukuda, how about no huh?" I hissed in her ear.

I yelped feeling teeth sink into my palm and released her.

"What the hell?"

"I'll tell you all about it later Kagome," Sango assured skipping off to wherever.

"We aren't friends anymore Fukuda!" I hollered after her.

She waved it off and continued her way down the hall thinking I didn't notice a certain treasurer sneaking up to hold her hand.

**. . . **

I laid stretched out on the roof staring at the sky. Man did I feel good. Like really good, better than I have ever felt in my entire life. I felt like I was in a dream. To think that just a few weeks ago I was working late nights, selling myself, and getting nowhere with my therapy. Now I was happy. Happier than the times I spent playing Vivaldi's Four Seasons with my mom in our living room. Happier than the family dinners I once enjoyed with my parents. Just happy.

I perked up hearing the sound of steps coming up the latter. I was ready to greet my beautiful Kagome only to find it was just Sesshoumaru. My expression sobered.

"Oh it's just the Young Prince," I announced with disinterest.

He scoffed and took a seat by me, "You should be honored whenever I grace you with my presence."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh but I am. Tell me my lord, what business do you have with a lowly peasant such as myself."

"Shichinintai, you don't give yourself enough credit," the corner of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly, "I'd rank you as a knight rather than a peasant."

I chuckled, "What is it Sesshoumaru."

He was silent and stared ahead at the city view. The silence was normal but there was something different about his...presence. Aura if you would.

"I am glad that you are finally…at ease with yourself," he admitted his baritone voice loud after breaking the silence. "It pleases me. Higurashi has been good for you."

I realized the seriousness in the conversation and I smiled a bit. Sesshoumaru was actually a good friend despite the coldness and sarcasm; I mean, who am I to complain when I'm the same way. I'm like 90% sarcasm.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

I didn't even hear Kagome come up the ladder. She stood there shy as she had been all day now that everyone knew of our relationship. I smiled and held my hand out to her.

"Never."

"Yes."

I glared at Sesshoumaru receiving an indifferent look; ass. Kagome settled herself beside me timidly accepting my hand. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up with elegance as was the norm for his royal highness.

"Well, I believe this is a situation in which I would be seen as the "third wheel", so I'll be off. Goodbye."

I shook my head as my tall friend turned on his heel and made his way down the ladder. I glanced down at Kagome and smiled.

"Now that he's gone…"

I hoisted her up onto my lap wrapping my arms around her waist tightly causing her to squeal and giggle in delight. I kissed her neck squeezing her; she was really huggable, cuddly even.

"How has your day been going beautiful?"

"Strange," she admitted. "I've gotten a lot of death glares; when exactly were you going to tell me that you have a fan club?"

I blinked, "As soon as I found out that I had one?"

She laughed and I laughed along with her. This was so perfect; it was like everything I didn't know I wanted. I squeezed her tighter burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"You know you're my first girlfriend, so you'll have to bear with my constant touching and hugging for a while until I learn to use my words. It's the only way I can explain how I feel."

She tilted her head back and kissed my jaw a smile forming on her plump, pink lips.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that. Besides, actions speak louder than words right?"

I rubbed circles on her stomach with my thumb contemplating her words. That was indeed true, but not entirely.

"I guess, but I've been told words can mean so much more."

**. . . **

"I seen you've taken off your contacts on your own again. I assume you had a good day."

I grinned plopping on the chair in front of Kaede; she was going to love hearing this.

"That's an understatement; it was incredible, amazing, outstanding, and everything else. We're dating Kaede. I have a relationship with someone I care about that isn't one hundred percent carnal."

I babbled on about how it happened, how today went, and how I was feeling. Kaede just watched smiling a fond smile and I knew why; I was really animated. I finished sighing contently leaning back into the push red chair. I didn't notice the silence from all the thoughts in my head until I saw Kaede's expression sober.

"What's the matter Kaede? Aren't you happy? This is what you wanted for me right?" I asked fearing I may have disappointed her in some way.

She pressed her lips into a thin line setting a recorder on the table between us and pulling out a notepad. I stared at the recorder knowing all too well what was about to transpire. My eyes flicked back to her sad ones and I started to panic. No. No, no, no.

"I'm very glad you've achieved happiness Bankotsu. You've been expressing a variety of emotions lately and that shows progress, meaning that it's time to move on to the next part of your therapy. When you first came to me you were a very hurt child. You had seen too much too soon and you told me of everything that you had gone through as if you didn't care, like you were numb. Now that you are no longer numb, I think it's time we talk about your feelings from the situations you've gone thr-."

"No," I blurted out quickly gripping the arms of my chair.

"Bankotsu-."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine now. We don't have to go there. I'm happy now so we don't have to go back there."

She looked at me with that look again. That your-losing-it look.

"You need to address that you've been hurt boy. You need to say how you feel not for me but for yourself. It's not going to go away if you keep it locked inside. "

My leg started bouncing and I began chewing my nails, a habit I had replaced with cheek chewing a long time ago. Neither was healthy, but I was getting nervous; I didn't want to think about those things today. Not today.

"Son," Kaede intoned softly, "how do you expect to move forward with Kagome if you're stuck in the past?"

That hit a nerve and I stilled for a minute. I wanted to move forward with Kagome; I wanted her to be happy, I wanted to build something with her, and I wanted to be happy with her. I watched as Kaede slowly leaned forward and pressed the 'play' button on the recorder.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please! Hope you liked it!)**


	29. She's A Smart Kid

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

"So, tell me about your feelings from the beginning; what was going through your head when your dad started…his abuse?" she asked carefully.

I opened my mouth but no words came out; I physically couldn't say it. My leg started to bounce again as memories flooded my mind. These memories had been resurfacing too much lately and I couldn't take it.

"Bankotsu, you mentioned before that you tell Emi stories about her mother and yourself in the form of fairytales. I assume that's the easiest way for you to discuss painful things correct?"

"I guess," I muttered.

She leaned back in her chair crossing her legs, "Then tell me a story about your childhood years starting from when you were eight."

I remained silent; the strategy she presented was a good idea, but she wasn't my Emi. I picked up the Rubik's cube twisting it every which way and avoiding eye contact.

"I can't. It's not the same."

"I thought so."

She stood up and walked over to the door opening it to reveal Jakotsu holding Emi's hand. My eyes widened and I started to panic but most of all I was _angry_. I didn't let Emiko see me in any vulnerable situation and Kaede knows that. I could have a panic attack and she wants to bring my daughter here?

"How dare you," I snarled shooting up from my seat.

"Bankotsu-."

"No! You know I never wanted her to come here, to see me like this! How could you do that to me? To her?"

Jak looked at me with the same look Kaede gave me earlier, "Bankotsu-."

"_No_. Get her out of here she doesn't need to see me like-!"

"I won't go!" Emi screamed at the top of her lungs.

The room grew quiet and I could hear nothing but Emi's labored breathing. I was shocked; she _yelled _at me. Emiko doesn't _yell_. She glared up at me her tiny hands balled into fists and her eyes wet with forming tears. I was hurt; she was mad at _me_. _I _made her cry.

"You always say I'm good at noticing things," she shouted. "Well I noticed a long time ago you were sick daddy! You have bad nightmares sometimes; you'll scream and yell and hit things. You used to get really nervous and lock yourself in your room and Uncle Suikotsu would have to come over and break down the door. I notice a lot of things Daddy; I'm a smart kid remember?"

"Emi I-."

"No! You need to get better Daddy. Kaede said you'll get better if you tell me the stories about the monsters in your closet," she dug in her knapsack and pulled out a teddy bear. "I'll listen."

Tears welled in my eyes. I didn't want her to listen, I didn't want her to know how messed up I really was. I knelt down in front of her rubbing her arms.

"Emiko, I haven't told you these stories for a reason. They're too scary, even for me."

"I'm going to be six this year Daddy, I can handle it."

I couldn't help but smile; I swear she was the toughest kid around. I picked her up and went back over to my seat settling her on my lap.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded hugging her bear to her chest and snuggling into me.

"I'm ready."

"You have to promise to hold my hand the entire time though; I'll get scared if you don't."

She nodded with vigor and gripped my hand. I relaxed; nothing was more comforting than my Emi.

"You know how in the story about me and your mom there was a monster?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to tell you all about him. You sure you're ready?"

She nodded and I took a deep breath. I was going to do it; I was going to tell my five year old how my dad beat the crap out of me.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	30. Once Upon A Time

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom ruled by a beautiful queen, there was a boy who lived happily with his parents. They were the happiest family in the entire village. He had a beautiful mother who had a big garden with the best flowers. People from all over the kingdom would come just to buy them. The boy loved her most out of the two parents; she would make him snacks and tuck him in at night, and in the afternoon she would teach him how to play the violin and they'd play until evening. He had a big, strong dad who was the best monster catcher in the village. He would come home late sometimes, but the boy knew he's was out catching monsters so he loved him all the same."

"Then one day, the boy's father lost his mother and it made him really upset. He'd yell at the boy and his mom all the time and, sometimes, he'd hit them. The boy knew his father was growing into a monster."

"Why did the boy let his dad hurt him like that?" Emiko inquired her big blue eyes filled with confusion.

I worried my cheek thinking up my response carefully. My voice came out worn and tired despite myself.

"Because the boy loved him. He thought that maybe if he let his father take all his anger out on him, he'd get better."

"Did he?"

I shook my head pressing my lips into a thin line.

"No, he just got worse. Then one day, the boy woke up and his father was screaming. The boy's mother had run away with another man and finally the boy's father transformed into a complete monster. Hurt and angry, he beat the boy sometimes to the point where he had to go to the doctor."

"Did the boy fight back then?"

"Not even then."

"Why?"

I glanced at Kaede who sat by the door with Jak listening intently. What I was about to say was what she wanted to hear; I hope she was happy now. Honestly, bringing my five year old here? Who does that?

"The boy's worse fear was being alone. Now that his mother had abandoned him, he didn't want his dad taken away either. So he let the monster hit him, break bottles against him, break his bones whatever he wanted; as long as he stayed."

"But one day the other villagers discovered the monster and chased him up to a cave high in the mountains where he'd never hurt anyone ever again."

"Then what'd the boy do?"

Tears fell from my eyes and my arms tightened around Emi.

"He cried."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because both his parents had left him all alone, and no one wanted him."

Emi stood up on her knees on my lap and took my face in her hands forcing me to look at her. Tears welled in her eyes and, suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing me tight.

"Oh daddy."

I started crying for the first time since my mom left. Not just one or two tears, streams of water down my cheeks. I held Emi close and sobbed into her shoulder feeling her squeeze me tighter. It hurt so badly even after all these years. All of it: every bone that had been broken, every scar left from past wounds, every verbal attack, every mental assault, the void in my chest. All of it still hurt. Even now my chest still felt empty, I still felt alone. Not as empty as before though and I knew the reason why; I wasn't so alone anymore.

**. . .**

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!)**


	31. Hard

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I sat slumped in a chair across from Kaede staring at her blankly with swollen, red eyes. I had Jak take Emi home because I knew this session wasn't over. Now we needed to "analyze the story" and "talk about how I feel". Whatever.

"You're mad at me?" she inquired.

"What was your first guess?"

She leaned back and folded her hands in her lap.

"That's fine. I don't regret my approach. What I did was for the best."

Ok. I sat up knocking the chair over in the process and kicked the coffee table out of the way.

"What you _did_ was out of line! I try my hardest to give my daughter everything I couldn't have and for you to jeopardize that is unforgiveable!"

"And what exactly was I jeopardizing? What was I trying to "take" from her?" she asked.

Her voice was calm compared to mine. Was she actually not getting it?

"Her innocence," I shouted. "I try everyday to make sure the wonder and innocence in her eyes doesn't go out and you bring her here to hear about the exact thing that took mine away!"

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? Look at me!"

"I am. What exactly did that your dad's abuse do to you?"

"It made me-!"

I stopped; I knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't actually ignorant of what I was trying to get across; she was just trying to get me to talk about it. She was testing me. Her different approach wasn't Emi, it was anger. It was purposely acting dumb so that I would get frustrated enough to explain.

What exactly did my dad's abuse make me? It made me a lot of things: it made me scared to trust, to love, to accept love. It made me cold. It desolate of any emotion anger. It made me uncaring of anyone's feelings. Kagome's words from the first time we met flooded into my mind.

"It made me hard."

**. . . **

Why did I even come into work? To make money. That had always been my instinct money, money, money, so here I was working in a bar full of unstable people when I myself am unstable. It had only been a few hours since I broke down in front of my five year old and god did I feel like crap. Was I happy that I had gotten that off my chest? Kind of, but that didn't erase the fact that I had spent two hours reliving my abusive childhood.

I should go home. I'll just tell Totosai that I had a bad session with my shrink; he'll understand. And I also really don't want to deal with Yuwaka's constant break up songs. She had a great voice but she was getting annoying. She was like a Japanese Taylor Swift. But, because I have the luck ever, that _guy_ shows up. He spotted me smirking with that _stupid_ smirk and strolled over to my bar plopping down on a bar stool.

"What's up guy," he greeted grinning.

"How may I help you sir," I bit out.

"Aw c'mon buddy, cut the customer service crap. I just came here to talk."

Well, if that's the case. I slammed the glass I was cleaning down in front of me getting a slight jump out of the other bar occupants.

"How did you find out where I work?" I hissed.

He shrugged, "I have connections buddy."

"I'm not your buddy."

"Good now that we've established our relationship," he leaned forward looking me dead in the eye. "What are your intentions with Kagome."

"Why is that any of your business?" I retorted putting the clean glass away.

"Because it is."

It was my turn to get in his face. Now that Kagome was _my_ girlfriend, I could finally ask what had been bothering me this entire time.

"What are your feelings towards her."

"Sibling love."

I snorted and picked up another glass, "Sure."

"I'm serious. We've known each other since birth."

"What so you're the protective older brother?"

"Yeah."

I peered at him, "How do I know you're not the childhood stalker?"

"Would a childhood stalker be allowed to walk around her house shirtless?" he asked with a smirk.

I huffed and continued what I was doing. I don't even know why I'm talking to this guy.

"Listen Blondie, Kagome and I are none of your business. If you want to know about where we stand with each other so badly, ask her since you're so close."

I turned my back to him arranging the glasses as was the norm, but didn't hear any signs of leaving.

"First of all, my hair is silver not blonde and fine I will."

I heard the scrape of the wooden legs against the wooden floor and relaxed.

"But you should ask Kagome if you can see a picture of her ex. See if you still want to stick around then."

The amusement in his warning made me uncomfortable. Why would I want to see a picture of Kagome's ex? Why would it make me not want to "stick around"? I shook my head deciding not to worry about it. Whatever it is can't be that bad.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Nooo Bankotsu it's pretty bad. Reaaal upsetting. Haha anyway I hope you enjoyed reading! Review please!)**


	32. Kagome Time

**Yesterday's chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

It's been three months since me and Kagome started dating and it's been great. We've done nothing but get closer these past few months. I met her parents officially a few weeks after we started dating and I told them I wasn't Emi's brother but her father. They didn't take it well. They didn't tell me it was a problem but they told Kagome who then told me but I don't really care to be honest; it's Kagome's decision if she wants me around. However her little brother, Souta, and I got a long great. He was a stud at soccer and was going to attend our school as a freshman next year. We'd play soccer and I'd give him girl advice (actually Sango told me and then I told him) and overall he was just a cool kid.

I hadn't seen Kaede since she crossed the line with Emi, but I was doing alright so far. No panic attacks or nightmares; that's progress right? Besides, I don't really know how to face Kaede, she did me dirty. I didn't need to talk to her anyway; nothing has been bothering me lately. My life had been great ever since I got with Kagome; I was happy.

Now, I was in Kagome's room watching her rummage around her desk stacking papers and sketchbooks.

"What are you doing babe?"

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and answered distantly, "Oh, um, I'm just trying to find some sketches I misplaced. I can't find them anywhere."

"Hmph.'

I walked towards her wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. She continued what she was doing still distracted, which I didn't like one bit. I'm Bankotsu and I demand Kagome's undivided attention at all times of the day.

"But I want Kagome time," I whispered in her ear nipping at her lobe.

She stilled and I smirked at the blush creeping up her ears. Gotcha.

"Pervert," she muttered trying to continue what she was doing.

Deciding to test her restraint a bit more, I traced the shell of her ear with my tongue delighting in her sharp intake of breath. I was into it now kissing her ear softly and continuing down her neck with a suckle and a bite here and there. She tilted her head back resting it on my shoulder and allowing me more access to her lovely neck. I took this time of vulnerability to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Laying her down gently, I pressed my lips against hers somewhat roughly letting my hand slip underneath her t-shirt and brush across her flat stomach. Her hands clutched my shirt, which I absolutely love by the way, as she moaned into my mouth. She was so sensitive (I also love that).

I returned to her neck, well more of her collarbone, biting and sucking with every intention of leaving a mark. Encouraged by the sounds she was making, my hand ventured higher cupping bra clad breast giving it a squeeze receiving louder noises from the beauty beneath me. I pulled away breathing hard looking at her shirt with irritation. Seeming to read my mind she sat up pushing me back and settling herself on my lap. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing a _black lace bra_. Christ. I was completely mesmerized by the contrast between the black, lacey fabric and the cream colored mounds staring me down.

I looked up at her for permission to indulge receiving a shy smile in return. I lowered my head kissing her neck loving the way she pressed my head closer to her. Reaching behind her I unhooked the intruding piece of clothing tossing it to the side. I pushed her back down trailing kisses down to the tip of one of her lovely breasts. I flicked it with my tongue receiving a gasp and an arch of her back. I took the sensitive pink flesh into my mouth biting it lightly awarded with a loud moan. I continued my attack until she was squirming beneath me wanting something more.

I pulled back from her worried chest and covered her mouth with mine. I pulled away and looked into her lidded eyes as my hand unbuttoned her jeans and slipped beneath the waistband of her panties. Now came my favorite part, watching. It sounded creepy yeah but I love it. Getting to watch the way a woman's face changes as you drive her mad with pleasure. I parted her and found the little bundle of nerves easily. Rubbing her gently, I watched her mouth shape into an 'o' while she arched into me even more. I started rubbing faster and a bit roughly and almost groaned when she whispered my name. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she bucked into my fingers.

I then replaced my index finger with my thumb and dipped a finger inside of her pumping it slowly. She was writhing at this point so why not rub a little faster? She started to pant moaning my name and I almost came right there. I loved it. I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. I loved the way her nails dug into my shoulder and how she bit her lip to try and quiet herself.

I leaned down until my lips were pressed against her ear.

"What do you want Kagome?" I whispered my voice husky.

She groaned arching into me more.

"I need words love."

"I want you inside of me," she blurted out.

My eyes widened in shock. Was she-? Did she want-? With me-? She wants to have _sex_ with me? Sweet Kagome wanted to lose her virginity right here and now?

"A-Are you sure?" I asked still pretty shocked.

She nodded her attention still on my fingers that seemed to be working by themselves because I have never been so stunned in my life. I had a condom of course, I always have a condom, but I didn't think I was going to _use_ it. Oh well, you heard the woman, not like I was going to turn her down. I unbuttoned my jeans pulling them down along with my boxers just enough for me to roll the condom on. I leaned over her propping myself on one forearm while my hand lined me up at her entrance.

Then all of the sudden her breathing became labored and her nails dug deeper into my shoulders making me hiss. My head snapped up and I saw her crying with blown eyes; panic attack. I immediately pulled up my pants and turned my full attention to her.

"Kitten, what's the matter?" I asked pulling her up into sitting position.

Her hands flew up to her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it," she sobbed. "I can't. I can't. I can't."

I hugged her tightly rubbing her back.

"It's ok, I understand. It's fine Kagome, I'm not mad. It's ok."

I held her tightly in my arms with no intention of letting go until she stopped crying.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	33. Used

**Today's chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

It had taken a while for her to stop crying but she stopped nonetheless, and now we were lying down in her bed my arm still wrapped around her but not as tightly. We'd been silent for the last fifteen minutes and I was fine with that; she needed to collect herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that," she whispered.

I shrugged giving her a smile.

"It's fine; you weren't ready to lose your virginity."

"What? I'm not a virgin."

I blinked slowly letting that process.

"What?"

"I'm not a virgin."

I just blinked at her; I was having a really hard time processing that she was not a virgin.

"Is that a problem?" she asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all. I just thought you were a virgin. I don't know you just scream pure to me. Not that losing your virginity makes you a bad person I was just-."

"Bankotsu," she interrupted with a smile, "I get it."

I felt my face grow a bit hot and averted my eyes. Something was bugging me though.

"With who?"

Her expression sobered and this time she looked away her eyes full of regret.

"Hiten."

Ew. She lost her virginity to that piece of shit? That made me mad. He didn't deserve to take something so precious from Kagome.

"The reason I freaked out was because my first time wasn't that…gentle. I guess I'm a little scared."

Wasn't gentle? I felt that tightness in my chest feeling myself growing angry.

"Kagome did he force himself on you?"

She shut her eyes tightly refusing to look at me and worried her lip. Oh no. Not to Kagome. Not like that.

"I-I wanted it to. I just changed my mind and he didn't want to stop so-."

I took her face in my hands making her look at me.

"Kagome, if you didn't want it or you told him to stop and he didn't, it was assault."

A tear slipped from her eye and she covered my hands with hers.

"I just thought he'd wouldn't hurt as much if I-."

"You don't have to defend him anymore Kagome. What he did was wrong."

She nodded smiling weakly as I brushed the tear from her eye. I leaned my forehead against hers and rubbed her back if only to help her forget about all the crap that bastard put her through. Then, a conversation from three months ago pushed itself to the front of my mind.

_'But you should ask Kagome if you can see a picture of her ex. See if you still want to stick around then.'_

I told myself months ago that it didn't matter, but he wouldn't have suggested it if it didn't. I didn't think this was the right time, but the question was roaring in my ears and I had a really bad feeling about it.

"What does he look like?"

She leaned back confusion apparent in her features.

"Huh?"

"What does Hiten look like."

I was really hoping it was nothing. I was hoping she would continue to look confused and show me and he'd turn out to be the ugly piece of shit I thought he was. But instead guilt and nervousness flashed across her visage and I knew I wasn't going to like what I saw.

"Well he-."

"Can I see a picture?" I asked cutting her off.

I wasn't rude about it, I just really needed to see what this guy looked like. She worried her lip again and sat up covering her still bare chest. She pulled a shirt over her head and walked into her closet rummaging around for something. She came back with a little wooden box saying 'Things to forget'. She set it on her lap staring at it with second thoughts but opened it anyway. She pulled out a picture gripping it between her thumb and forefinger and hesitantly handed it to me.

I know why she was hesitant to show me. This guy looked almost _exactly like me_. He wasn't as buff as me but he had the same profile as me, he was the same height as me, shit, he even had a long ass fucking braid like me. I coughed out a laugh of disbelief. Are you fucking kidding me?

"What so I've been a replacement this entire time?" I snapped throwing the picture on the floor.

"Bankotsu it's not like that-."

"You can't have the psycho but you like the guy so much you find a guy who looks like him?"

Hurt was evident in her eyes and it killed me, but I wouldn't let her know that. I was too angry right now.

"Damn it Bankotsu can I explain?"

"No," I bellowed shooting up from the bed, "I'm fucking sick of being used to satisfy everyone's needs but my own Kagome. First Atsuko wants to feel young again and now you're over here trying to use me as a back up for this guy? No, fuck that. I'm not doing it anymore. Bye."

I stormed out of her room slamming the door behind me not listening when she called after me. I'm so done.

**. . . **

I pounded on the door my chest heaving and tears slipping from my eyes. Damn it! Damn it all. I continued pounding on the door not caring about the lights from the neighbor's flicking on. The door opened revealing Kaede in a night robe a worried look on her face. I hadn't seen her in months but I didn't know where else to go.

"There you are boy! Jakotsu's been worried sick! You've been gone for six hours, your brothers are looking everywhere for you-."

I dropped to my knees burying my face into her stomach sobbing.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why do they always have to use me Kaede?" I cried out.

I gripped her robe tightly not caring how I looked like or who saw a seventeen year old boy crying like a four year old. I was hurting so bad I couldn't take it. I wanted to just disappear until things got better again. I felt Kaede's weathered hand stroke my messy hair that had come undone.

"Shh, it's ok son. Everything is going to be fine."

How could I believe her? Everything good in my life always turns bad. When was I going to be able to have someone who loved me?

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	34. My Loving Brother Suikotsu

**I PUT A NEW STORY UP!:3 Go check it out! It's called 'We Started Out As Stangers'. Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

_"Oh my god, Bankotsu!"_

_I glanced up at Jakotsu my vision blurred. Where'd he come from? I could've sworn I was in Kaede's car just a minute ago. He pulled me off of Kaede, who'd I'd been leaning on for support due to my sudden leg failure, and hugged me._

_"Where have you been for the pasr six hours?"_

_"Driningffd," I responded._

_I couldn't seem to speak either. He pulled back from me his hands gripping my shoulders and his eyes searching mine. I hissed the pain in my shoulders from Kagome's nails potent at the moment. Kagome. Kagome lied to me. She _used _me. Just like everyone does._

_"Oh god, Bankotsu are you drunk?"_

_Was I drunk? I felt really warm inside, but I wasn't drunk. I don't drink. My dad drinks, not me. Wait no, I am drunk. I definitely bought a bottle of vodka and drank the whole thing. _

_"I'm afraid so," Kaede responded. _

_Jakotsu groaned and put my arm around his shoulders leading me inside. He let me fall on the couch and I sighed in content; that felt nice. He sat by me brushing my hair back and I leaned into his comforting palm. _

_"Oh Ban, why did you do this to yourself?"_

_I put my hand over his pressing it against my cheek._

_"She hurt my feelins Jak. I look jurst like him." _

_"What is he talking about Kaede?"_

_"I don't know. He came to me drunk and crying saying something about being used."_

_I had been used. Like always, that's all I'm good for. To think someone would love somebody like me._

_"Daddy?"_

_I turned my head seeing my little angel in her nightgown with worry and confusion in her eyes. Oh no, she had to see me happy. She can't keep seeing me all messed up. _

_"Angel! I know jou'll always luh me. Give mea hug."_

_She hesitated taking small steps until she was in arm's reach. I pulled her on me squeezing tightly. I knew she wouldn't leave me. She can't really; she's stuck with me for another thirteen years._

_"Daddy, you smell bad."_

_I lifted her above me glaring playfully, "That's not nice."_

_Jakotsu pulled her out of my hands leading her back to her room._

_"Go back to sleep sweetie. Daddy isn't feeling well."_

**. . . **

That was four days ago. I attended school next day like nothing had happened. I put on my fake smile using it on everyone, even Sesshoumaru and Sango. Even Kagome. She'd been trying to so hard to get through to me, but I just smiled in her face like I had no idea what she was talking about and kept walking. I didn't want to hear it.

Now my days consisted of going to school with a mask on and then going home to get piss drunk. Emiko wasn't even there to comfort me or put a smile on my face; they took her away from me. By "they", I mean my older brother Suikotsu. They said she shouldn't have to see me like this. And they were right, but I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted forget everything, if only for a while. I wanted to drown my sorrows with liquor, drink away the day, not think about anything.

That's what I was doing now, sitting outside behind a bar downing a bottle of Bacardi 151. I took a swig letting the liquid scorch my throat on its way down. It did the trick of helping me escape that's for sure. I had a high alcohol tolerance so it took a lot to get me wasted; Bacardi 151, and an occasional Devil Springs Vodka, was my best friend right now.

In the back of my head I knew what this looked like; the same thing my dad did. I wasn't like him though; I didn't _beat_ people. I've come to find out I'm a chill, quiet drunk. I've never really been drunk before, never really wanted to get drunk, so I was getting to know myself a bit.

I heard footsteps round the corner but didn't bother looking up; probably an emotional drunk like me. That possibility flew out the window when a pair of black Allen Edmonds dress shoes came into view. The smell of Armani cologne hit my nose and I knew who it was. I looked up and I was right; it was Suikotsu. He was a big guy standing at a good 6'3" with broad shoulders and big arms clad in a Hugo Boss suit. Believe it or not he was a doctor, a surgeon to be exact and the best in the Tokyo prefecture. Funny how a guy with such big hands was so steady with a scalpel.

He was Jakotsu's actual blood brother; they were just separated when their parents were killed. They promised when they were both eighteen they'd meet in Tokyo and it worked out. Suikotsu was kind of an ass though. I'd think he was a sociopath if I didn't see the way he was around Jak, and I knew he cared about me too but he had a funny way of showing it. He had a temper. I don't mean like he has anger issues, no no no, this guy has multiple personality disorder. Literally. There was a side of Suikotsu that was sadistic and blood thirsty. He went through years of therapy to leash it but it showed every once in a while.

"So this is where you've been wallowing in self-pity."

"Shcrew off Sui, I'm not in tha mood."

"Oh I know; you haven't been for four days. That's why I brought this."

I peered at the duffle bag hanging on his shoulder as he rummaged through it. He pulled out a gallon of water unscrewing the cap.

"Ah, here we are."

He dumped the cold liquid on my head killing my buzz immediately. It had been a nice little buzz, a few more swigs and I would've been gone. So much for that. I jumped up sputtering and wiping my face.

"Are you good? I got another one if you're still toasted."

"What the fuck Suikotsu?" I snarled.

"You sober yet kid? Because I'm getting tired of this self pity shit! You need to get your ass home and pull yourself together!"

"I'd go home if there was someone to go home to. You took my fucking daughter remember?"

"Yeah because she doesn't need to watch her dad getting wasted everyday! Stop being a little punk, man up, and get back to taking care of your responsibilities!"

I shoved him out of my face.

"That's what I've done my entire life! I'm tired of not being able to take the time to address my feelings! That's why I've been so emotionless most of my life! When Emi's mom dipped out I didn't cry, I stepped up to the plate and took care of my daughter! I was twelve years old damn it and I didn't fucking complain! This time I'm going to. I'm hurting and I feel like shit, so I'm going to cry and wallow in self pity all I want because I deserve it!"

"And how long are you going to take huh? How long is Emi going to come home asking "Where's Daddy?" You're being selfish Bankotsu!"

Selfish? I'm a lot of things, but I'm not selfish. I wasn't being selfish when I took beatings to make my dad feel better. I wasn't being selfish when I gave up my youth to make Emiko happy.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I've never been selfish a day in my life! I deserve-."

"It's not about you or what you deserve Bankotsu! You can't afford to take breaks when you have a kid!"

"It's never about me! It never has been! When is it going to be my damn turn Suikotsu! When am I going to get to relax or cry or love or enjoy my life? My entire seventeen years of living have been hell! When am I going to get a break?"

"When Emi's eighteen. You know, I liked it better when you hadn't progressed in therapy at least you had your priorities straight. Now you're just a mess of feelings you don't even know how to handle."

"So it's everyone before me-?"

He shoved me against a wall lifting me up by my leather jacket.

"It's your blood before you! It's always the ones who depend on you before yourself," he shouted. "When my parents were shot dead right in front of me I didn't go on a drinking binge, I was comforting my little brother until they took him away from me! Even when we weren't with each other, I didn't cry about it! I was doing what I could to see him again!"

"And bottling everything up turned out really great for you huh? A sociopath with a scalpel who gets pleasure from cutting people open."

He dropped me and glared at me hard, "Turned out great for you too huh boy? Ended up turning into the man who used to beat the shit out of you."

I socked him across the face, hard. I was _not_ my dad. How dare he. He fell to the ground and started coughing blood spilling from the corner of his mouth.

He chuckled and wiped his face, "Thanks for proving my point."

I reached down and pulled him up by his collar with one hand socking him with the other. I pulled him closer so that our faces were inches apart.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to him."

He spit blood in my face and smirked.

"Then prove me wrong."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please! And check out my new story!)**


	35. Don't Lie To Me

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I stood in front of the door of Suikotsu's penthouse taking some time to collect myself. I took a day to sober myself up; I cleared all the bottles out of my room and washed all my alcohol smelling clothes. Now I had to face my daughter. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Hearing footsteps on the wooden floors inside, I straightened up my face blank as Suikostu opened the door. He towered above me giving me a once over, which he knows I hate. Yeah, yeah you're taller than me buddy; everyone can see that. It wasn't even me being short he was just a giant.

"Look who showed up," he taunted leaning against the doorframe.

My jaw clenched as I replied, "I told you I was coming."

"Yeah, but you can never trust a drunk for punctuality."

I breathed harshly through my nose my nostrils flaring. I wasn't a drunk.

"Can I take her now?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I don't know, can you? Is my niece going to be safe with you?"

"Damn it it was one slip up Suikotsu. You act like I've done this before!"

"Once is all it takes."

"Once is all it will ever be."

"Daddy?"

We both turned our attention to our beloved Emiko with her little knapsack on our expressions softening instantly. I smiled as bright as I could and knelt down spreading my arms.

"Angel! I missed you. Come give me a-."

I grunted and almost fell over when she dove into my arms. He arms latched around my neck squeezing me tightly.

"Daddy, I missed you," she whispered.

I felt a wetness against my neck and squeezed her.

"I'll never leave you alone again princess, I promise."

She nodded into my neck refusing to let go of me. I understood; we've _never_ been apart for more than twelve hours. I stood up holding her with one arm and extended my other to Suikotsu.

"Her bag."

He huffed and disappeared into his penthouse reappearing with a small duffel bag.

"Thanks for watching her," I said stiffly.

"Whatever. And by the way, she has something to tell you."

I felt Emi's grip tighten and her body tense and I immediately felt sick with worry. What now? I carried her to the elevator and we went down in silence. In the lobby, I pried her off of me and took a good look at her. Everything looked fine-her hand. Her hand was wrapped. Why was her hand wrapped? I knelt down taking her little hand in mine unwrapping it.

She tried to tug it away, "Daddy wait."

I kept unraveling the gauze until it fell to the floor. I looked at her swollen hand in horror. I took her back into my arms and buried my face into her shoulder tears pricking my eyes.

"No. No, no, no baby. What happened? What happened? Not my Emi. No, no. What happened?"

I was losing it. I could barely handle being hurt myself; there was no way I was going to handle Emiko being hurt. Not my Emi.

She started sniffling and I pulled back watching as tears fell from her eyes.

"She hurt my daddy, so I hit her," she coughed out.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

"Kagome! She hurt my daddy, so I wanted to make her hurt!"

**. . . **

Emiko and I sat on our bench at Mt. Hakurei Park in silence. I told her that I understood why she hit Kagome, but she can't hit people like that. Boy did I feel like a hypocrite. She must've gotten that from me; I always told her that we, Jak, Sui, and I, had to watch each other's back or it'd be open for stabbing. Basically, keep an eye out for each other.

Nonetheless, she understood what I was saying and now came the time to talk about my four day absence. Where to start? What to say?

I cleared my throat, "Emi, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I just wasn't feeling well. Sometimes when people get upset they handle it in different ways. I'm better now, so it won't happen again."

She was silent staring at the grass with the same sad eyes she used to have before she met Rin; it broke my heart because it was my fault this time.

"You always say lying is bad Daddy."

My eyes widened, "What-?"

"You always say I'm so smart, but I don't think you know what that means. I see the things you try and hide from me. You're not better daddy you've never been better. You always play pretend around me and act like you're always happy but I know you're not. And it's because of me."

"Emiko that's not-."

"Stop lying!" she shouted glaring at the grass.

I grew silent. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm smart. I'm _really_ smart, that's why all the kids at school think I'm weird. You think I don't see the difference between my daddy and everyone else's? You had me when you were a kid and you weren't supposed to. And it's hard on you I can see it. My room is so close to yours but you think I don't hear you crying and screaming in your dreams. You tell me that my mom is a queen, but I figured out a few weeks ago she's not. She's a witch who cast a spell on you and it made you sad. And whoever she is I know she isn't coming back."

She looked at me with pleading blue eyes.

"I know you lie because you want to keep me happy, but I don't want you to if it just makes you sadder. I won't think you're a bad daddy if you're sad sometimes or all the time; that just means it's my turn to make you happy. And if we're both sad, we can just cheer each other up. Ok?"

I felt my eyes water and tried my best to keep the tears down because damn I've been crying too much. I scooped her up into my arms and hugged her.

"You don't make me sad baby, you're the only thing in this world that can make me the happiest. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

**. . . **

I sat against the headboard staring at the phone in my hand. Emi had her head in my lap sleeping as I stroked my fingers through her hair to calm my nerves. I had to do it. I had to clear things up or I'll never be happy. I had to do it for Emi. I called the number and held the cell phone to my ear listening to the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, can we meet up somewhere and talk?"

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	36. I Love You

**Heeere's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

I sat on the park bench twiddling my thumbs and looking at the ground. After I got Emi home, I asked Kagome to meet here in an hour and thankfully she agreed. I've been here the entire hour clearing my head and relaxing so I wouldn't snap at her again. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know if she was pissed off that I hadn't talked to her or what.

Brown sandal covered feet came into my view and I trailed my eyes up long, tanned legs that disappeared under the hem of a white dress that ended at mid thigh. My eyes finally met hers and I forgot how to breathe. After walking around in a daze for the past four days, I almost forgot how beautiful Kagome actually is. Then there was the bruise on her cheek.

"Hi," she greeted softly.

I swallowed thickly, "Hey."

She glanced at the ground rubbing her arm, "Wanna take a walk?"

I nodded and got up distancing myself a bit. We walked down one of the many paths in the park that lead to a pond in silence. I didn't know what to say. Was I even supposed to start the conversation? I did call her. I was pulled from my thoughts as I noticed her stop. We stood on a little white bridge connecting one side of the pond to the other. I watched her lean on the side looking down into the water.

"I'm sorry that Emi hit you," I said, "it was wrong."

She lifted a slender shoulder in nonchalance, "It's fine. I would've hit me too."

At that moment, my previous worry of a conversation starter disappeared and I suddenly knew what to say.

"The way I reacted was wrong," I admitted still keeping my distance, "I should've let you explain, but at the same time you shouldn't have tried to hide it from me. That made it look worse than it actually was."

It was silent; nothing but crickets chirping and water flowing. Then she finally turned looking at me with sad eyes.

"I wasn't just hiding it from you; I was hiding it from myself. I didn't want to think that the only reason I'm with you is because you two look similar. When I first saw you, I was afraid. Your eyes were like his, cold and uncaring. Then you turned out to be this amazing guy who has a bigger heart than anyone I've met. I was able to forget about Hiten and focus on these feelings that I have never _ever _felt before. They scare me to death but that's ok because they're for you."

"For the past few days I've been thinking about what made me so drawn to you because deep down I know it's not because you and Hiten look a bit alike. And everything leads back to your eyes. Always full of raw emotion that I know you couldn't hide if you tried. I'm sorry you thought I was using you, but you got to believe me when I tell you that my feelings for you have nothing to do with Hiten and everything to do with _you_."

My fists clenched in the pockets of my leather jacket and I felt tears threatening to form. I wanted to believe her. I really did, but I couldn't help but be cautious.

"I've been hurt Kagome. A lot. By people I was supposed to trust and depend on, and it still hurts. I have strong feelings for you and they've awakened other feelings that've been making me cry more than I ever have and more than I'd like to admit. I can't help but try and push you away because to feel is to be vulnerable and I don't want to keep hurting. So tell me that you're not lying and tell me this isn't a game because I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if you turn out to be like all the rest."

She shook her head and practically tackled me kissing me hard on the lips. Tears fell from my widened eyes and the side that had been telling me all week to push her away was overpowered by the urge to embrace her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back with just as much force. It was sloppy and wet but I didn't care because it was _real_. My chest felt like it was about to burst with some overwhelming feeling I had yet to experience. We broke the kiss our lungs burning for air, but that didn't stop me from placing kisses all over her face (careful of her bruised cheek) and neck.

"I missed you so much," I whispered against her neck.

"I missed you too. You have no idea. I thought I was going to lose you and I'd never be able to feel your arms around me again or hear you call me Kitten or feel like-like _this_ ever again."

Something inside of me warmed at her words and my ministrations on her neck became frenzied and passionate. A soft moan escaped from her lips and I couldn't imagine stopping because christ I missed that. Four days felt too long.

"You know what hurt the most," she said pulling back and looking me in the eyes. "The way you looked at me. With those dead eyes and that fake smile. You looked at me like I wasn't important anymore and it broke my heart because you always make me feel so special. Guess I got a bit too cocky huh?"

"I love you."

We both froze at my sudden declaration. I meant it. I meant every word in every way and every language. It was the one thing that I was sure of the most at this moment. _Love_ is what was burning in my chest, _love _is what had been driving me to tears, and _love _was what had made me hurt so badly.

"I love you," I repeated firmly.

She blinked her face turning dark red, "I-."

I silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," I chanted in between kisses.

I saw the tears falling from her eyes every time the words left my mouth and kissed her eye lids and the trails of tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"I love you too," she choked out.

I felt electricity race through me and squeezed her tighter.

I let out a frustrated sound, "You don't understand. I want to tell you how much I love you so badly but I can't put it into words. I need to show you."

"Then show me."

I blinked and looked around. But we're in public. It might be a bit dark but people could still walk through. I'm all for trying new things but not at the park where my daughter plays at.

"You want me to show you in the park?"

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion and shot up shortly after as she realized what I meant by 'show you'. I laughed wholeheartedly as she buried her face into my chest. She peaked up at me with red cheeks.

"…You can show me in your room."

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up probably matching hers.

"A-Are you sure? Would you be able to-?"

She cut me off with a kissed and pulled away smiling shyly

"I'm positive."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"If you insist. But first, we need to talk about this braid fetish of yours."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	37. Red Lace

**Lemmoooonn. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome and I walked hand in hand back up the path in a comfortable silence. I've gotten so much things in my life sorted out since I met her. When we first got together I thought I was truly happy, but I know now I wasn't because of all the worry and doubt I had in the back of my head. Now I was…content. I knew I could really trust her now. I know I'm in high school and it could be my hormones talking, but she's the one for me. I don't know about her but I won't be the one to break this off if it ever comes to that.

We made it to the main area of the park and I proceeded to walk her to her car. She stopped walking and tightened her grip on my hand looking hesitant.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly.

She wrapped her arms around me and sighed, "I don't want to go home."

"Did you and your mom have a fight again?"

She nodded squeezing me tighter. I didn't want her to go home if there was nothing but screaming and shouting waiting for her.

"You can stay the night with me then," I offered.

She looked up at me smiling, "Really?"

"Of course; tomorrow is Saturday anyway and Jak won't mind."

She grinned, "Alright."

**. . . **

I let her take a shower and such as I picked out my pjs, which were just pajama pants. I can't where a lot of clothes to bed, I get too hot. I changed and undid my braid shaking my hair out. That was probably one of the best parts of my day; it felt so good when my hair was out.

"Bankotsu I'm finished!" she called from behind the bathroom door.

"Alright I'll be sleeping in the living room. Choose whatever you want to wear from my stuff."

I shut the door behind me and quietly made my way down the hall so I wouldn't wake Emi or Jak up. I took a pillow and a thin blanket out of the hall closet and settled myself on the couch. Just as I got comfortable, I heard a shuffling in the hallway. I sat up my jaw dropping at the sight in front of me. Kagome stood in the doorway clad, once again, in nothing but my black, silk dress shirt and _red lace panties_. She smiled shyly and turned walking back to my room. Oh now that just wasn't right.

I put the pillow and blanket up because it looked like I was sleeping in my room tonight. I stepped into my room seeing her back turned to me as she looked out the window. I crept up behind her snaking my arms around her waist.

"Was that an invitation kitten?" I asked in a low tone.

"Perhaps."

"Hm, and how do I find out if that perhaps is a yes?"

"You're the genius, you figure it out."

I chuckled, "Will you be able to handle my way of finding the answer."

I was being flirtatious but at the same time I was asking if she was ready for what this could lead to. She seemed to catch on to my double meaning thankfully and nodded.

"I'm positive this time."

That's all I needed. I turned her around and pressed my lips against hers loving the way she moaned in my mouth. I unbuttoned the shirt never breaking the kiss and slid it off of her arms letting it pool at her feet. I pressed her against me loving the way her bare breasts felt against my chest. Moving my lips to her neck that I loved so much, I let my hands wander across her back caressing her scar gently.

"Bankotsu…," she groaned softly.

I intelligently responded with a grunt and moved my hands to her lovely ass squeezing it hard. A gasp left her lips and I smirked against her neck. I returned to her lips and moved my hands to her thighs hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly and I could feel her heat on my stomach. I walked over to the bed laying her down gently refusing to break the kiss. I kicked off my pajama pants startled when she yelped. I looked down at her wide eyes extremely confused.

"What's wrong!"

Her face turned cherry red and she looked down between us.

"What is _that_?"

I smirked. Oh innocent Kagome.

"That would be my penis."

"I know but it's so-. It's so-."

I grinned, "Big?"

She turned darker and nodded. I laughed heartily and kissed her on the nose.

"You're adorable."

"Shut up!"

I laughed and pressed my lips against hers once more slipping my tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned softly trying to dominate me. Cute. My fingers trailed up her bare stomach to her breast until finding the perky, pink flesh it had been seeking. I pinched and rolled it between my fingers loving the way she arched into my hand. I tore from her mouth and immediately latched on to the nipple wanting to hear her more. She moaned loudly and cradled my head against her chest. Encouraged by her reaction, I sucked and nibbled the sensitive little bud not forgetting to make sure her other breast wasn't neglected. She started writhing against me and I automatically grinded myself against her trying to provoke more sounds.

I felt her wetness through her panties and had the strong need to taste her. I trailed kisses down her flat stomach take the little anchor dangling from her navel between my teeth tugging it. Once I had my fun with the accessory, I continued to trail down her stomach with kisses until I was stopped by red lace. I frowned at the fabric; it was in my way. Kagome lifted her hips and I knew what she was asking for, which made me want to make her wait. I hooked my arms around her thighs and kissed them softly. I could tell she was getting tired of waiting but it just made me want to tease her more. I leaned down my head between her legs and kissed her core with care through the lace fabric.

She cried out and lifted her hips again and I decided that was enough teasing. I slid the fabric down her legs and tossed it returning to my spot. I spread her legs wider admiring how her essence made itself known for me. I looked up at Kagome to see her watching me through lidded eyes. Smirking, I licked the pulsing bundle of nerves never leaving her eyes and delighted her cry of pleasure. I continued to lick her with long, slow strokes of my tongue watching how the slow pace made her buck and squirm before closing my mouth around her and sucking hard. Her eyes flew opened and she gasped my name her toes curling into the blanket.

My chest filled with pride and I continued my torture slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned as I pumped it in and out of her at the fast pace she obviously preferred. I added another finger stretching her out a bit and at the point she was bucking into my hand. I felt her tense and pulled away withdrawing my fingers from her wet core; now what's so fun about making her climax that quickly? She glared at me and I just smirked and looked her dead in the eye as I licked her off my fingers.

I leaned over her and kissed her softly as I worked my boxers off. She gasped when my bare length pressed against her and I just smiled against her lips. She's feeding my ego _good_. I pulled away and leaned over to the dresser fishing around a drawer for a condom. I rolled it on and leaned over her again holding myself up by my forearms.

"Are you sure you're ready for this love?" I asked once more.

"Yeah, I told you I'm not a virgin."

"You know that's not what I mean."

She pulled me down and kissed me softly.

Pulling away she whispered against my lips, "I trust you."

That warmed me to the core. I smiled and kissed her passionately lining myself up outside of her entrance. Without breaking the kiss, I pushed into her slowly groaning into her mouth. She felt so _good_. She pulled away and hissed in pleasure gripping my shoulders. I pushed all the way in and groaned.

"Christ Kagome."

Her breathing turned into pants and I hissed as she dug her nails deeper into my shoulders.

"Move…please."

I grunted and started thrusting into her at a steady pace. She wasn't having that at all.

"Damn it Bankotsu faster!"

She had no idea what she was asking for. I sped up my pace thrusting into her hard and fast. Apparently that's what she liked unless the moans between my thrusts were fake. I took this time to study her face; she was so gorgeous. The way her jaw was slacking, the way her eyes were shut so tightly, the way her toes curled into the sheets; just breathtaking.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

I sped up my pace and felt her body tense; she was close. I lost myself in her mewls and moans and knew I was getting close too. A few more thrusts and she was done. She tightened around me making me hiss and screamed my name through her orgasm raking her nails down my back. That did it for me. My hips stuttered and I groaned loudly releasing into the rubber prison. We were panting hard and I almost collapsed on top of her my arms feeling numb. I forced myself off of her and tossed the condom into the wastebasket.

I turned my head gazing at her exhausted face with pride blooming in my chest; I worked her hard. She felt my gaze and returned my stare smiling weakly.

"Tired?" I asked with a grin.

She nodded and I pulled her petite, naked body flush against mine. I combed her raven mane with my fingers and rubbed her back. I've never had sex like that before. I usually felt like crap after, but I've never felt better.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause and I felt her snuggle into my chest.

"I'm glad I have you in my life."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	38. Sango's Wrath

**Things are about to get intense people. Maybe not in this chapter but soon. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I opened my eyes blinking slowly to focus on my surroundings. I was welcomed by my white ceiling as always, but something was different this time. I looked down at the angel with her head on my chest and grinned like an idiot. Yeah, she was all mine. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly letting out a muffled noise. She blinked and looked up at me with a small smile.

"Good morning handsome."

I leaned down and kissed her nose, "Good morning beautiful."

I threw an arm over her back and rubbed her shoulder. I notice her face flush red and smirked.

"We-. Last night we-."

"Made the most passionate love I've ever experienced."

She turned darker and hid her face in my chest. I rolled on top of her my hair falling as a curtain around us.

"You disagree?" I asked with as much innocence as I could muster.

She shook her head with vigor her face in her hands. I took the meddling appendages and pinned them on either side of her leaning down until my lips hovered directly above hers.

"You know how much I love words kitten."

She gulped and looked away her face still a dark red.

"It was the best thing I've felt in a long time."

My face split into a grin and I pressed my lips against hers softly. The kiss was slow and gentle, careful and loving; something I'm not use to but I seem to love anyway. I was able to take the time and put all my love into every fiber of it.

The door slammed open and we jumped untangling ourselves from each other and covering up with the blankets. Of all people, it was Emiko. She stared at us confused and then narrowed her eyes at Kagome. I flinched when her eyes began to water.

"Kagome!" she cried.

I thought she was going to try and swing on Kagome again. So imagine my surprise when she ran and jumped on Kagome. She buried her head into Kagome's sheet covered chest and sobbed. Thank god she didn't notice the fact we were naked.

"I'm sorry I hit you Kagome! I was just so mad that you made my daddy sad and-!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around the small girl petting her unbound hair.

"It's alright Emiko; I understand. I'm not mad sweetheart."

I watched the scene with warmth spreading through my entire being. The way Kagome cradled Emi lovingly and stroked her hair with a smile, the way Emi clung to her as she did me when she was having a hard time; this is what I've wanted for her from the beginning. Since the day she was born this is the one thing I couldn't give her; someone to hold. Someone who radiated warmth and love and could always make her feel like everything would be ok. For the past five years I've been the opposite. I'm glad she can know what it's like to feel a motherly embrace.

**. . . **

It was Monday, the start of a new week and I was walking hand in hand into the school with the most gorgeous girl around. This was different from the first time we came out as a couple; I had no doubts whatsoever.

"Bankotsu you bastard!"

I turned with an eyebrow raised only to get socked across the face before I could even see who it was. I knew it was by her voice and also by that hit. Let's be real, no one has a right hook like Sango Fukuda. I held my jaw and wiggled it a little wincing at the sting.

"Good to see you to Sango."

"Don't play dumb with me Shichinintai! You don't get to act like me and Kagome don't exist and then come back all lovey dovey with her!"

I blinked, "I don't?"

She swung for me again, but I just caught her fist and yanked her into a big bear hug. She shouted in outrage and pounded on my back in protest.

"No! Hugs aren't going to cut it asshole!"

"You're making a scene," I muttered into her shoulder as she struggled against my hold.

"I don't care! Do you know how worried I was? And then Suikotsu told me what you were doing and I just-."

Her voice betrayed her and I knew she was holding back tears. Sango wasn't one to cry; it's something her family looked down on. I just held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Sango; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just going through it you know?"

"That's what I'm here for," she sobbed angrily. "That's what friends do! They listen when you're down and they comfort you until you feel like you can make it through whatever shit you're going through!"

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

She began to calm down and I loosened my grip on her. She wiped her eyes and glared up at me.

"If you try something like that again, I'll kill you."

"I believe you."

"Good," she smirked. "So you can treat the student council to lunch after school then."

**. . . **

I looked at the money left in my wallet and mourned the bills that were once there. I had to pay for _six_ people, including myself, and they all ate like pregnant women. And they all insisted I by them ice cream, which I just got finished doing. Sango chose the most expensive ice cream shop in the area of course and now everyone was happily eating ice cream outside on the sidewalk, while I grieved over the hole in my wallet. I guess it was a small price to pay for hurting Sango's feelings; she'd usually just beat my ass but I guess that was too middle school.

I looked over at said girl and Miroku (who I guess was her boyfriend? Not really any differences in their relationship) who were sitting at a table together and cringed at how mushy they were being. I wasn't used to seeing Sango all _affectionate_ and I didn't like the way Miroku acted, but I guess it was fine. I know she likes Miroku a lot and that's all that matters in the end.

I heard Kagewaki yelped and glanced back to see a flustered secretary and a smirking president with a hand on the red boy's thigh. Sesshoumaru had no shame; didn't believe in PDA one bit. They just needed to date already like they aren't fooling anyone.

A vanilla ice cream cone was held up to my lips and I turned my eyes to a smiling Kagome. I smiled back and gave the sweet dessert a long stroke of my tongue that coincidentally resembled something else that made the girl's cheeks flush pink. She pulled the cone away from me and looked in some other direction.

"You're inappropriate."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You still love me."

**. . . **

**(A/N: There, a sweet little chapter:) Review please!)**


	39. Grandmother?

**Things are about to get intense as this story reaches its end and all the unfinished business is dealt with. Prepare yourself. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

It was early Friday morning and the day of our two week class trip to Okinawa was finally here. Sesshoumaru and I were currently talking with the students who would take over the student council once we left for college; they'd be doing our jobs while we were away as sort of a practice run for the years they are in charge. I explained to the future vice president what his duties were and what he needed to take care of, but I was distracted. Kagome still wasn't here and it was fifteen minutes before we left to the airport.

I finished my little VP 101 and adjusted the duffel bag on my shoulders looking around for any sight of her. She'd been acting strange all week; she'd been restless, gloomy, and jumpy, but she insisted nothing was wrong. Day after day the circles under her eyes darken and I know she hasn't been getting sleep. I didn't press her about it but I was getting worried; not even Sango knew what was going on. I saw her green car pull up and breathed a little in relief. I approached the vehicle with a smile and jumped ten feet in the air when I saw who was in the passenger's seat.

"K-Kaede?"

The old woman grinned like a chesire cat and got out of the car patting me on the shoulder.

"Hello boy, how've you been?"

"Grandma, you know Bankotsu?"

I looked over at a confused Kagome and took a second to admire her denim short shorts and tight, green long-sleeved v-neck. I turned back to Kaede and saw how amused she looked, as if she was _waiting_ for this encounter. Then it clicked; that I-know-something-you-don't-know smile when I first told her about Kagome was because _Kagome's her fucking granddaughter_.

"Oh yes, Bankotsu here is one of my favorite patients," she grinned up at me. "Isn't that right boy?"

"I'm getting a new shrink," I muttered.

"Oh child, don't overreact!"

"Why didn't you tell me she was your granddaughter?"

"You didn't ask!"

"Ok enough you two," Kagome interjected removing her two suitcases from the trunk.

I noticed how soft and empty she sounded and my expression sobered; what was wrong? She walked up to us and handed Kaede her car keys.

"Take care of my car grandma. _No_ joyrides with Grandpa Totosai," she scolded.

I slapped a hand against my face and dragged it down getting a strange look from Kagome; her grandfather was my boss. What the actual fuck. All these months and I didn't find any of this out.

"What is it?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, and here I'll take your bags."

"Thanks."

"My dear, do you mind if I have a word with Bankotsu? It's about his sessions; he hasn't been showing up lately," Kaede said giving me a reprimanding glare.

What? I definitely had been going to therapy as usual.

"Sure grandma. I'll see you in two weeks. Love you," Kagome responded half-heartedly kissing Kaede on the cheek.

I watched her walk away and sighed; I wish I knew what was going on. I turned back to Kaede who had on the same look I probably did.

"You need to keep an eye on her boy, she isn't well."

"What do you mean?" I asked the worry making my stomach turn.

"She's…emotionally and mentally unstable right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"I am her therapist as well as her grandmother; I am sworn to confidentiality. Ask her yourself," Kaede gazed at me with pleading eyes. "Take care of my granddaughter boy."

I nodded and turned making my way over to Kagome who was talking to Hojo about whatever.

"Hey Hojo, I need to talk to Kagome about something. Do you mind?"

I didn't like Hojo. I didn't like Hojo for the simple fact that he liked Kagome. I didn't like seeing Hojo, hearing Hojo, or even hearing "Ho"; he'd figured this out. Well actually I told him, but he still tried to low key flirt with her, but whatever he'll get his ass beat soon enough. Anyway, you can see I could give negative two shits about interrupting their conversation.

"Oh sure."

"Thanks and can you put these on the bus while you're at it? Thanks," I asked shoving Kagome's suitcases at him without bothering to wait for him to even accept or decline the request.

He did it anyway like the pushover he was and I turned my attention to Kagome who was refusing to look me in my eye. She knew what I needed to talk to her about.

"Kitten, what's been up with you this week? I'm worried about you."

She chewed her bottom lip that was swollen and a little bruised from the abuse she had inflicted on it the past week.

"It's nothing. Everything's fine."

I sighed, "Then why can't you look me in my eye and tell me that? You aren't fooling anyone doll."

Her teeth dug deeper into her lip and she hesitantly met my eyes with her glossy ones; she'd been crying.

"Kagome," I pleaded softly grabbing her wrist with care to pull her closer.

She flinched and that hurt honestly. Then I realized the problem wasn't me, it was her wrist. I looked down at her wrist in my hand and back at her. She averted her eyes. Please don't let it be what I think. I slowly lifted her sleeve and looked at her wrist half relieved and half upset. They weren't cuts like I thought. Instead, tiny red blotches lay underneath her skin meaning burst capillaries, and on the surface I could see where she had scratched herself. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her neck gently.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong."

She started to shake in my arms and I squeezed her tighter.

"I didn't mean to scratch myself. I just had a breakdown and I'm just so scared Ban. I haven't been able to sleep I'm just so scared and I don't know what to do!" she cried into my shoulder trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Why? What's going on Kagome?"

She clutched the front of my shirt full on trembling now.

"Hiten is coming."

**. . . **

**(A/N: I know I'm rude ahaaaaa. Review please!)**


	40. Ghostly Pale

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

I sat against the window holding a sleeping Kagome in my arms. We lay sprawled across the three seats comfortably as I stroked her hair and stared at the floor of the plane blankly lost in thought.

_"Kagome it will be fine; he can't get you in Okinawa. And he'll be gone by the time your back, he has school too he can't just leave."_

_"I know, I know, but I feel like he'll follow me here and-."_

_"Do what? Kagome, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever."_

Even though I said all of that I can't help but feel she's right. Every time she's opened up enough to tell me specific situations about Hiten, he seems more and more twisted. I can't help but believe he'll follow her too. My hold tightened on Kagome and I buried my nose into her hair; if he wanted to follow let him. I'll be waiting for him.

**. . . **

After an hour long bus ride we finally made it to Zampamisaki Royal Hotel. I looked around the luxurious hotel lobby and if this is what we got for our second year trip, I couldn't wait for our last year. Sesshoumaru called me over to the front desks where he and the teachers were and we gathered the key cards and what not and listened to the rules. We went back over to the class and Sesshoumaru went over the rules and gave key cards out accordingly. There were groups of two since there were two beds in each room, and, with our class size of two hundred, we took up a nice portion of the hotel so it was important to keep everyone in line.

Once we were all done with that, everyone headed to their rooms told to meet in the lobby in one hour so we could head to Zampa beach. Sesshoumaru and I were rooming of course because who else would we be able to coexist with? We made it to our room on the twelfth floor and it was nice as expected; brown carpet with a geometric design, two queen sized beds with white bedding and a single brown strip of cloth through the middle, a big bathroom, and a balcony with a beautiful view. I'm glad I got into a rich private school.

"Hn. This will do I suppose," Sesshoumaru intoned setting his bags by the bed closer to the door.

I rolled my eyes, "What? Do you need a presidential suite?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

I chuckled and started unpacking my bags Sesshoumaru doing the same. As we finished, we both got ready for the beach putting on our swimsuits and what not. I undid my hair and shook it out, no point in keeping it bound when I'd be swimming. Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom in all his half naked glory clad in white swim trunks with a patch of red in the corner of one of the short's legs with white flowers inside. He made my plain light blue swim shorts look, well, plain.

"Christ your pale. I should've brought sunglasses."

Sesshoumaru huffed, "I'm fair-skinned."

"You're _pale_. Ghostly pale. _Luminescent _pale."

"Are you done?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

He proceeded to put sun block on and I didn't fail to notice a faded hickie on his collarbone. I smirked.

"So are you going to have sex with Kagewaki in here or in his room?"

Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed calmly applying his sun block before responding.

"What makes you think we've had sex?"

"I went to the student council room after school hours a few weeks ago to get some paperwork, and guess what I heard coming from _your _office," I grinned triumphantly at the embarrassment in his eyes. "I had no idea you were so vocal Young Prince."

Sesshoumaru grunted and stood up grabbing his towel and walking to the door.

"It's time to go."

**. . . **

We made it down to the lobby to see only Miroku and Kagewaki had arrived clad in their swim trunks as well. I gave Sesshoumaru a look and catching him eyeing Kagewaki and he huffed.

"Hello president," Kagewaki greeted shyly.

"Kagewaki."

"Hey pervert," I said to Miroku clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Vice president, your opinion of me hurts."

"Yeah, sure."

As time passed more and more people showed up and I kept a look out for Kagome. This was hard seeing as my fellow students kept surrounding me; I should've worn a shirt. I looked over at Sesshoumaru for help but he seemed to be having the same problem.

"You're so tan Bankotsu!"

"And so muscular!"

"Do you work out?"

"Your hair is so pretty!"

"Will you teach me how to swim?"

I was getting irritated feeling my fake smile losing its luster until I spotted my lovely Kagome. My jaw almost dropped. Yeah I've seen her body many times but that doesn't mean I wasn't entranced every time. She was clad in a red, retro bettie one piece swimsuitand it just hugged her perfectly. I was slightly disappointed but I knew the one piece was to cover her scar. I saw the wolves begin to gather around her and glared hard into the back of their heads; the nerve.

I made my way through the girls around me and politely shoved the intruding males away from my girlfriend; well, politely shoved may be sugar coating it.

"Get. Lost," I bit out at the thirsty males.

"Geez Bankotsu, way to clear a crowd," Sango laughed as the guys scattered.

I grunted and looked down at Kagome. She was still looking a little out of it, but I planned on changing that. Thankfully, Sango went to clear the girls off of Miroku and I had an opportunity to cheer her up. I wrapped an arm around her rubbing her arm. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I seem out of it."

I smiled and brought her into my arms, "It's fine, I plan on getting you back to normal at the beach."

She nodded but didn't seem all too convinced. I smirked and leaned down nipping her ear.

"And if the beach doesn't work, I have things planned for later tonight."

I saw a blush rise to her ear and grinned kissing her neck. She started giggling and I continued my assault hearing jealous 'ughs' and shit from our peers. I would care but I don't.

"Shichinintai," I heard Sesshoumaru intone, "enough."

I straightened up grinning down at the blushing girl. She was honestly too cute. I took her hand in mine and walked over to the rest of the group winking at Hojo. They split the class into two groups, people who wanted to go to the beach and people who just wanted to go to the pool. When all was settled, we, everyone I liked basically meaning the student council, headed to the beach.

**. . .**

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! You'll hate me next chapter lol. Review!)**


	41. A Bloody Surprise

**I was supposed to upload this earlier but my internet was down. Don't hate me after you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"What the hell Bankotsu?" Sango screamed.

I laughed and looked down at the girl in the water who had obviously not wanted to be _thrown _in the water. Eh, she was taking too long to get back in.

"Well you took too lo-."

"Now Kagome!"

Sango put her leg in front of mine as Kagome shoved me forward making me land face first into the water. I emerged sputtering and shoved my heavy hair out of my face. Glaring up at the two girls I smiled and grabbed their ankles yanking them into the tropical sea water. They screamed as they were pulled under and I struggled to make it to the shore before it was too late. It was too late; they tackled me and I fell face first into the water once again. We all came up laughing like idiots and, man, I don't think I've ever had so much fun.

"Shichinintai! Women," Sesshoumaru called out from the shore, "I said we're leaving. That does not mean keep acting like idiots."

I glanced at the setting sun and frowned; I was having such a good time. I got Kagome to relax to and that just made it even better. I sighed and stood up helping the two girls as well. We trudged back onto the shore with frowns and dried off. I heard Sango giggle and glanced over at a sandy, upset Miroku; so someone dug him out huh?

"How was being buried Miroku? Did I do a good job?" I asked patting him on the back.

He glared at me, "You left me there the _entire _time. What's your problem? Why don't you like me?"

I threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him away from Sango.

"Listen Miroku, I know you're a good guy at heart but you're not going to disrespect Sango in front of me. At all. I was actually just helping you out because if I saw you glance or even try to touch any other girl, I would have hurt you. Once you start shaping up, then you'll have my blessings."

"I didn't know I needed them," he muttered.

"Well you do. Your choice."

I left him to sulk and returned to Kagome snaking my arms around her waist. I gave her a dramatic kiss on the cheek and smiled as her laughter reached my ears.

"Cut it out! We have to go," she giggled trying to wiggle out of my grasp in vain.

I bit her ear getting a lovely gasp from her.

"I was thinking we could go and try out those activities I have planned; I have a surprise for you."

She blushed, "I don't think it will be that much of a surprise."

I chuckled, "It's not like that. Come on let me show you."

I took her hand in mine and lead her away from the group, who was getting ready to leave. I lead her further down the beach until the group was out of view and we made it to the rock formations. We walked through the water around the rock blocking the rest of the path and I grinned as we made it to my surprise. I watched as her eyes brightened with joy and a grin form on her lips. It wasn't anything really fancy. It was a circular, white canopy bed with gossamer curtains and fluffy pillows. I had the guys who set it up put some bamboo torches around it while we watched the sunset and yeah I guess it looked pretty great.

She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"This is wonderful! When did you-?"

"I have a lot of money saved up from my um previous job, so I had some guys set this up while we were at the beach."

She grinned and kissed me, "You're incredible."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm a romantic kind of guy. Shall we?"

I picked her up like the princess she was and carried her to the bed. We got underneath the thin covers, despite the warm weather, and I pulled her close so her back was against my chest with my arm secure around her waist. She leaned into me and I felt that warmth I always feel when she's around bloom in my chest. We relaxed and watch the setting sun admiring the deep oranges and reds swirling around the yellow orb. I couldn't help but turn my eyes to her getting lost in her content smile. I studied her eyes with interest seeing the sunset reflected in her lovely blue eyes. Man, I was one lucky guy.

She caught me staring and smiled softly.

"I thought you were watching the sunset."

I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, "Why should I when I can gaze at something far more beautiful."

She blushed and averted her eyes, "You're pretty good with words you know that?"

I turned her face to mine and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I try."

I kissed her again deeper this time and allowed myself to get lost. I felt her turn her body towards mine and wrap her arms around my neck holding me closer. She moved her lips on my in the most loving way; I couldn't ask for anything better.

"Well, look what we have here."

I felt Kagome freeze in my arms and my head shot up my blue eyes meeting brown ones. It was Hiten. Casual as can be. I held Kagome closer and sat up glaring at him.

"Aw, come on Kagome, you won't even look at me?" he asked sounding hurt.

Kagome turned her body slightly and glanced at him briefly before turning away sharply. I held her even tighter; she still felt the need to listen to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice failing her.

"Funny story actually. You see, I finally got out of that crazy house, you know the one you had my dad send me to, and I came to visit since it's been such a long time. I heard you moved to Tokyo so I thought why not take a road trip? I arrive to find out you're all the way in Okinawa! Now I couldn't just turn around after all that gas I used right? So I bought a ticket and came to surprise you," his eyes grew hard and I felt her tense. "And I come to find you in the arms of some guy who looks almost exactly like me."

"I didn't send you to the crazy house Hiten, you did that yourself. And he might look similar to you, but he is _nothing_ like you."

Pride swelled in my chest; that's right don't let him talk down to you.

"Wow, I thought I handled that mouth of yours a while ago. Looks like I need to start all over," he sighed and held his hand out. "C'mon, we're leaving."

I stood up and snarled, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to like that? I know you're not talking to my girl like that."

"You're girl? She's mine. She's always been mine!" he snapped balling his hands into fists.

"You're insane if you actually believe that. You don't deserve her. I'm surprised she even wasted her time on absolute trash like you."

He swung for me and I dodged it quickly retaliating and socking him across the face. He fell to the floor and I looked at him in disgust.

"Don't ever compare me to you again," I spat.

I turned and helped Kagome up intending to leave, and then there was a gunshot.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed in horror.

It took me a second to realize what was happening and then I felt the pain spread through my shoulder. It burned so badly, like my skin was on fire. I grunted and fell into Kagome who was obviously freaking out trying to stop the blood flow. Another shot and suddenly my side started to burn too. I felt a warm liquid run down my side and felt dizzy all of the sudden. Kagome was trying to talk to me but I couldn't concentrate on her words.

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way!" I heard Hiten scream.

I blinked my vision blurry and I tried to get up. I had to make sure Kagome wasn't hurt, but I couldn't move. I slumped against Kagome my head lying on her chest. My eyelids were so heavy, was I tired? There was shouting from other people. Sesshoumaru? Sango? I don't know I couldn't concentrate. I just felt so heavy. Why was my sight becoming so blurry? All the reds and oranges in the sunset were all mashed together.

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu stay awake. Please stay awake. We'll get you help, just stay with me!" Kagome sobbed into my ear.

I couldn't do it; my eyes were just so heavy. I felt myself slide further down her, she couldn't hold me up. I was getting too heavy. I just needed to close my eyes that's all. Then I'll feel better. I gave into the darkness and let my eyes close.

"Ban-!"

**. . .**

**(A/N: Welp, that happened. I'm sorry I watch Supernatural ok. Review please!)**


	42. Waking Up

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I woke up only to be engulfed in darkness. Usually when you wake up your eyes open automatically but I couldn't do it. I just felt so _heavy_. I couldn't move at all. I focused all my energy on opening my eyes until I was finally able to crack them open only to close them again after being greeted with a blinding light. Son of a bitch that was bright. What the hell happened to me? Memories rushed to the front of my mind and I remembered my encounter with that peace of crap, Hiten. All I remember is that I hit him, walked to Kagome, and then someone shoved what felt like a hot iron pole through my shoulder and side. Oh yeah, that bastard shot me.

Wait. Kagome. What had happened to Kagome? When I lost consciousness Hiten still had the gun. No way was I going to sit here like a vegetable when she could be hurt. I concentrated on moving this time wiggling around until I started to feel again.

"Are you awake Mr. Shichinintai?"

I cracked my eyes open again opening them all the way this time and forcing myself to adjust to the light. I blinked slowly focusing my eyes to see a woman with red hair above me. I opened my mouth to speak but realized I couldn't; my throat was incredibly dry.

"I'll just take your word for it," she said with a smile. "I'll go get your doctor."

Ugh, I was at a _hospital_. "Well yeah Bankotsu what do you expect you were shot." Yeah, yeah I don't care. I don't like hospitals, at all. I was in them too often when I was younger and it wasn't exactly the highlight of my childhood. You'd think I would've been happy to get away from my dad, but what was the point when the service sucked. I attempted to sit up by using my arms to lift myself but that plan went downhill once I tried to move. My left shoulder wasn't having it plus it was in a sling and my waist wasn't on board either.

"Don't even try to get up you idiot. I drugged you up good but those injuries will still hurt."

My eyes snapped to the doorway dread filling my stomach; it was Suikotsu.

I groaned and coughed out hoarsely, "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

He walked up to me and promptly socked me in the shoulder. I shouted in pain my other hand instinctively reaching up to grab the aching wound.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

"Shut up," he responded curtly retrieving the clipboard at the foot of my bed. "Hm, you've been holding up pretty nicely."

"Is this even your department?"

He raised an eyebrow his eyes never leaving the board. He went to the side of the bed where the remote for it was and muttered a 'brace yourself' before adjusting me so I was sitting up. It bothered my waist a bit but I shifted around until I was comfortable.

"I'm the best doctor in the country, everything is my department. Anyway how about a thank you? I saved your sorry ass. Who do you think removed the bullets?"

I grunted, "How did you get here anyway?"

"I was already on the island at a meeting."

"Hmph, you probably followed me."

"Looks like I needed to you little shit. You took a bullet for a girl? Did you even think about what would happen to Emi if something happened to you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Here we go. For your information, I didn't take a bullet. He pulled the gun out when my back was turned I didn't even know he was arm."

"Hmph, whatever. Anyway, as well as you're doing, you'll be out in two weeks. The wounds will take about three to six months to heal."

"Two weeks? That's my entire class trip forget it!"

"Listen brat, you're going to do as you're told!" Suikotsu growled glaring at me.

I growled back, "Listen asshole, where do you get off telling me-?"

I stopped hearing something drop to the floor. My eyes snapped to the doorway again meeting Kagome's wide blue eyes her cup of water now spilled on the floor. She looked a bit…disheveled if you would. Her thick, wavy raven hair was tousled and unkempt, her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles hanged beneath them. My chest tightened; she must've been beating herself up over this whole mess.

"Bankotsu," she muttered hoarsely.

I smiled softly, "Hey Kitten."

Tears welled in her eyes and she raced towards me bringing me into her arms. I grunted in pain but fell into the embrace wrapping my good arm around her. I felt tears dampen my hospital gown as she held on to me with a fierce grip.

"Bankotsu, I thought you weren't going to make it. I was so scared there was so much blood and I-. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it's all my fault," she ranted into my shoulder trembling.

I squeezed her tighter and buried my nose into her hair nuzzling her.

"Shh I'm alright Kitten. I'm not going anywhere. It wasn't your fault. You didn't tell him to follow you, you didn't tell him to bring a gun, and you didn't pull the trigger. Don't beat yourself up about it."

She pulled back shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

"I should've done something, I should've-."

"Stayed home so he could've barged in and hurt you? I'd rather take a couple more bullets than let that happen."

Suikotsu cleared his throat and I braced myself for a rude comment.

"Sorry to interrupt but you shouldn't be squeezing him like that. Also, I'm glad you're finally covered up."

I blinked; finally covered up? I looked down at the girl seeing a light blush dust her cheeks. I looked at Suikostu for further explanation.

He put my board back in the compartment at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah she was here all night in her bathing suit. I finally made her go back to the hotel or whatever to get some clothes on."

I looked back down at Kagome her face buried into my chest. My face split into a grin.

"You waited here all night?"

She nodded timidly.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "You shouldn't have done that. You could've caught a cold."

"You could've died," she countered.

"This is making me sick I'm going to leave now," Suikotsu announced brusquely walking out of the room.

Kagome watched him leave and then turned her attention to me again.

"Your brother is…different."

I rolled my eyes, "That's a word for it."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Voila. Review please!)**


	43. Last Step

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

It turns out the shouting I thought I heard when I was blacking out was Sesshoumaru and Sango. They had already been looking for me and Kagome when they heard the shot and rushed towards it. From what I hear, Sesshoumaru almost killed Hiten and it took five cops to pull him off when they finally arrived. Kagome was finally able to tell Sango about the abusive relationship with Hiten (not that she had a choice) and, even though she was upset she didn't tell her, she hugged her without letting go for an hour. Everything had been settled; Hiten was back in a mental hospital, Sesshoumaru beat the shit out of him, Kagome was able to tell someone outside of me what she had gone through, and Sesshoumaru beat the shit out of Hiten. And the best part was Sesshoumaru beat the living SHIT out of Hiten.

Now I sat propped up in my hospital bed surrounded by the people I cared about Kagome close to my side.

"Wait so tell me again how you did it," I pressed looking up at Sesshoumaru with a grin.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

"I punched him in the gut so the wind was knocked out of him and then I slammed his head into the ground until the cops arrived," he glared at me. "And he got blood in my hair; that's the last time I hurt anyone for you."

"Yeah because I was definitely conscious enough to tell you to beat his ass."

Sango threw and arm over my shoulder giving it a squeeze, "I'm glad you're ok Ban, we thought you were a goner."

I puffed my chest out, "Like I'd go out like that. Come on it's me."

She rolled her eyes and smacked my head.

"Whatever, but we have to go start the activities and what not. We'll see you later."

They all gave me a hug (or a nod because Sesshoumaru loves me) and headed out the door, except for Kagome.

"I have permission to stay," she clarified seeing my questioning look.

I sighed, "This sucks. I'm supposed to sit here for two weeks? Screw that I'm leaving a week early."

"No you aren't, you're staying here until your brother says you're ok to leave," she said sternly.

I pouted but stood down once she gave me one of her 'try me' glares. Kagome's a thug I don't argue with that look. I sighed again and leaned back closing my eyes.

"But what if I get hungry?"

"I'll sneak you in some real food if the food here is that bad."

I smirked and snaked my hand over to where I knew her thigh laid my eyes still closed. I gave it a squeeze delighting in the way she jumped.

"What I'm hungry for isn't food."

She swatted my hand away and I opened my eyes giving her a quizzical stare; was that a no?

With a blush she responded firmly, "No. Suikotsu said you shouldn't move around that much, so there is no way we will be doing anything until you're healthy enough."

My jaw dropped my eyes wide with horror. That'd probably be a month or more! She wanted me to go thirty days without sex? Is that even possible? Is that healthy?

"But I haven't had sex in two weeks already. Give me a break babe."

"No."

"Kagome, please-."

"No," she repeated firmly.

I huffed pouting like a child.

"There are positions that won't strain me," I muttered.

She blushed and shook her head, "Still no."

I groaned and banged my head against my pillow, "Why do you hate me?"

"You're over exaggerating."

"You're trying to kill me."

"You don't need sex."

"Actually, sex is good for you. Great stress reliever and all that."

She sighed in exasperation, "Listen, we aren't having sex, you're staying here for two weeks, and that's it. No discussion."

I resumed my pouting staring at the ground with a glare. No way was I going to stay in here.

**. . . **

"Mr. Shichinintai, you can't leave yet! It's only been a week!"

I snorted ignoring the red headed nurse completely continuing to put on the clothes Sesshoumaru had snuck in; true friendship. Yeah I'd only been here for the rest of the week but they're lucky I even did that! I was sleep deprived from the hum of all these machines, hungry, and sexually frustrated; it was in everyone's best interest that I leave.

"I'm aware."

"Please Mr. Shichinintai, get back in bed. Dr. Suikostu will be upset if you leave."

I tied my shoes cursing Sesshoumaru for not remembering I only have one arm leaving me to tuck the laces in.

I grunted, "And?"

I stood up and walked past her and made my way down the hall to the elevator. Stepping inside I pushed the first floor button and leaned against the wall; some vacation this was turning out to be. Reaching the first floor I strode out of the hospital ignoring the nurse's please and headed for Sesshoumaru's car.

**. . . **

And that was my great escape; now I was lying down in my hotel room while everyone else was out doing their activities. I sighed and clicked through the channels on the television. I don't even watch T.V. so I don't know what I'm trying to accomplish. I settled on some random channel that turned out to be some kind of dramatic love story. I banged my head against the headboard; why me?

I heard the door open and perked up hoping it was Sesshoumaru with actual food.

"You idiot!"

Nope, it was an angry Kagome. My favorite.

"Heeey babe, how was your day today? Have fun with all the sites and what not?"

"Oh yeah it was all great until I found out my boyfriend who was just shot a week ago busted out of the hospital! What were you thinking?" she demanded marching over and slapping me upside the head.

I rubbed the spot where I was attacked and frowned.

"But Kagome, it was awful there! I had to sit in a bed all day with Suikotsu bugging me every chance he got. And I was hungry! Do you _know_ what kind of crap they serve there? The bad crap. The worst crap. And also," I looked her up and down my eyes landing on her lips, "I was _really_ horny. I'm _still_ really horny."

Her cheeks reddened but, unfortunately, she didn't back down.

"Alright, you can stay here whatever, but we are _not_ having sex. Your wounds could reopen! Now, I'm going to take a shower because I'm sweaty and gross and you are going to order room service since you're so hungry. Got it?"

I sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'm."

I watched as she went to the dresser where my clothes were and snatched a t-shirt and basketball shorts out. She glanced back at me with squinted eyes and pointed at me.

"I'm taking these. Don't do anything sneaky."

I put up my hands in surrender and watched her disappear into the bathroom. Yeah right. Like hell I was going to just sit here while she's in the shower. I listened for the water to turn on and waited a few minutes after it did. Then, I got up slowly cringing a bit and went inside the bathroom. I saw her form through the blurred glass and smirked; she didn't notice I came in. I stripped down once again mindful of my troublesome injuries and then slowly slid the shower door open stepping inside and snaking my arms around her waist.

She screamed and started to thrash until I laughed and she realized who it was.

"Bankotsu! What the hell are you doing? Go back to bed!"

"Aw, come on Kagome, I need to clean the wounds they're irritating me."

She turned herself around in my hold and glared up at me.

"I don't believe you."

I grinned cheekily, "You shouldn't."

I leaned down and caught her earlobe between my teeth nibbling on it softly. She gasped and gripped my biceps trying to pull away; yeah no. I trailed kisses along her jaw hearing protests the entire time.

"Bankotsu," she breathed, "We shouldn't-. You can't-."

I pressed my lips against hers silencing her denial; she wanted this as much as I did. That much was obvious when she moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck. Gotcha. I smiled against her lips and moved one hand to her waist while the other trailed down her stomach to her lovely entrance. I ran my index finger through the slit rubbing her sensitive bud in slow circles. She moaned into my mouth and held me tighter. I broke the kiss and brought my lips to her ear.

"Can we move to the bed?"

She nodded and let go of me turning off the water. She tried to dry herself off but I tugged her into the room not wanting to wait any longer.

"Bankotsu wait, your injuries," she protested coming out of her haze.

I smirked and sat down on the bed with my back against the pillows I had propped up against the headboard. I beckoned her over with a finger and patted my lap and she blushed. She approached me shyly and I gave her a charming smile pulling her down on my lap almost groaning at the feel of her heat against me. I reached over into the drawer next to the bed that Sesshoumaru had filled with condoms and rolled one on. I looked at her expectantly and grinned when she blushed in response.

She put one hand on my good shoulder and lifted herself up positioning her entrance above my member. Then, she slowly eased onto me and christ it felt so good. I thought I was going to tap out right there; it had been a long three weeks. I groaned and let my head fall against the headboard as she pushed herself all the way down whimpering at the feeling as well. She leaned her forehead against my collarbone and lifted herself up slowly easing back down. She set a steady rhythm having us both panting and moaning at the wonderful sensations shooting through us, but I wanted to feel even more. I grabbed her waist ignoring the pain in my shoulder and lifted her up and down at a faster pace making her cry out in pleasure.

"N-no, you're shoulder-."

She cried out again and gripped my good arm tightly. I felt her tighten around me and sped up seeking my own release. She through her head back and screamed her release for the whole floor to hear and I followed shortly after, save the screaming. She slumped against me snuggling into my chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

I wrapped my arm around her, "I love you too."

She lifted her head and kissed me softly on the lips smiling.

"Never leave me?"

I laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

**. . . **

"It's been a while since your trip to Okinawa."

"Yeah almost a year now."

And what a year it had been. Kagome and I were doing great; we were about to start our senior year, she had told her family about what she'd gone through, and we were both just…happy. Completely content with nothing but homework and student council stuff to worry about.

"How's physical therapy been?"

"Fine, it's annoying, but it's fine."

"And my granddaughter?"

"She's great."

Kaede smiled fondly and looked out the window overlooking the rooftops of neighboring houses.

"You've gotten so much better in such a small time Bankotsu; I'm very proud."

I grinned loving the words of praise and approval.

"Thanks Kaede, I couldn't have done it all without you."

Her expression sobered and she looked back at me.

"Yes but with every accomplishment, there's another task to conquer and I believe that there is one step left before I can let you go assured that you're going to be ok."

She sighed and I knew I wasn't going to like this. I just knew it.

"What is it Kaede?"

She took a deep breath and straightened up folding her hands in her lap.

"I think it's time you go visit your father in prison."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Dun dun dun. Review please!)**


	44. The Last Weight On My Shoulders

**It's all coming to an end. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

_"Kaede, I really don't think that's necessary."_

_"It's completely necessary. Your father is the only thing holding you back from happiness now. It's time you talk to him and either make amends or be rid of him forever."_

I stared through the two way mirror into the room where I'd be talking to my father blankly. Usually we would talk between glass through a phone, but Kaede knew I needed privacy and made arrangements. I wish I could say how I was feeling but…I didn't really feel anything. I wasn't nervous or angry or sad just…numb. I knew I was going to have to do this eventually, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I didn't expect to get so much better so soon. What was I going to say to him? What was _he_ going to say to me?

I felt Kagome entwine her fingers with mine and relaxed my shoulders that I hadn't even noticed were tense. She took my face in her hand having me look at her and smiled. I was glad she agreed to come with me; I needed her.

"It's going to be ok," she assured kissing my lips softly.

I let out a deep breath and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I hope so."

A door open in the room on the other side of the mirror and I snapped my head up. There he was, clad in the green prison uniform. He looked the same as he did all those years ago; tanned, tall and broad, still really buff, and his dark brown hair fell in a shaggy mess at his shoulders. He looked up at the glass his eyes meeting mine. Blue, just like mine. This time though there was a scar through his right eye. I felt as if he was looking right at me.

Memories flashed across my eyes and I could feel myself squeezing Kagome hard.

"Bankotsu-Bankotsu!" she shouted.

I blinked and looked down at her slowly releasing her arms, "Sorry."

She hugged me tightly, "You can do this Ban."

Just then the door to our side opened and a guard stepped through.

"Are you ready sir?"

I nodded and hesitantly let Kagome go following the guard. He opened the door to the room and I kind of just stood there a minute and looked him over. Bound in cuffs chained to the table; like a monster. I walked inside without meeting his eyes and took the seat across from him. I finally got the courage to look him in the eye and a shock ran through me when I did. His eyes were so hard, like before. We stared at each other for a long time before he cleared his throat.

"Son, it's been a while."

"Yeah," I muttered.

A long pause.

"You haven't contacted me all these years…I was worried about you."

My eyes snapped to his and then I quickly averted them to the side.

I let out a short laugh, "Yeah kind of hard to send a letter when you're living on the streets."

"Oh, I see."

Another awkward pause. I was getting tired of this, not staring him in the eye. I'm not a little kid anymore! I can do this. I forced my eyes to meet his.

"The scar is new."

"Yeah, ex cops don't do too well in prison."

"I see."

Now it was him who was looking away twiddling his thumbs. I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture Kagome, Emi, and I had taken recently. I slid it across the table so it was in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the photo.

"Who is the little girl? She looks like your mother." he asked picking up the photo with bound hands.

My jaw clenched; I didn't want him speaking about my mom after what he did.

"Your granddaughter, she's six years old now."

His head shot up and he looked at me surprised, "My granddaughter? You had a-."

"Yes I did," I bit out.

He looked back down at the picture.

"Is the other girl the mother?"

"Yes, but not her birth mother. Her biological mother left the day she was born."

"How did you have a kid at-?"

"A twelve year old isn't that hard to seduce."

He clenched his jaw and looked back at the picture.

"What's her name?"

"Emiko."

A smile stretched across his lips shocking me a bit.

"She's beautiful."

I nodded feeling myself getting angry for no reason except he was trying to avoid the reason why I was here.

"Well," I said, "let's get to it. Let's talk about how you beat the shit out of me when I was a kid."

He tensed and set the picture down folding his hands.

He sighed, "Bankotsu I-."

"I don't want to hear an apology right now I want you to answer my damn question. Why did you do it? Don't give me that "my mom died" excuse either. That's a bunch of crap."

"That's the reason. That's what started my drinking and the drinking is what made me so aggressive."

I laughed manically, "Aggressive? That's a good word for it. So after beat your eight-year0-old and the woman you supposedly loved, you never thought to stop drinking?"

"I did love your mother!"

"Oh yeah I saw it in every bruise and cut."

"How dare you question my love for her?"

"If you loved her so much why didn't you stop drinking?" I shouted.

"It's not that easy-."

I slammed my fist on the table tired of his excuses and bellowed, "It is that easy! If a habit you have is affecting the people you love you have a choice to stop! I know because I've gone through it to. You chose not to! You didn't even give mom a chance to comfort you after grandma died! You had a choice all along and you chose to drink!"

He jerked at his chains and I realized he was trying to hit me. I looked at his hands; scarred knuckles, worn skin and all. After all this time, he still wanted to hit me.

"I will _not_ be reprimanded by my son," he growled.

I ignored it still looking at his hands.

"You…you aren't even drunk and you're still trying to hit me even after all these years," I muttered.

I felt hurt overwhelm me. He would've hurt me even without the alcohol. He would've done it because it would've made him feel better, he didn't care if it hurt me. I glanced up from his hands meeting his blue eyes that looked so much like mine. I knew what I probably looked like; a sad little boy. But I couldn't help it.

"Do you even know what you put me through?" I whispered.

My hand that lay on the table inches from him clench and I started to shake.

My voice shook, "You beat me every day for three years dad. Three _long_ years. 1,095 days you would come home drunk and go to my room and beat me until I was black and blue like it was your second nature. And I took it because I loved you! Every day I thought "Maybe this will be it. Maybe he'll get better today," but it never happened! You were supposed to be someone I trusted! Someone I automatically put my faith in and you _ruined _me! After my own mother abandoned me I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be ok but all you gave me was admittance to the hospital!"

"I was hurt-!"

"What about me?" I shouted. "I was fucking ten and I had just lost my mom how do you think I felt?"

"I lost my mom to!"

I stood up throwing my hands in the air and shaking my head. He was impossible.

"You were older and she didn't abandon you because she being abused she left because it was her time! My mom is still alive and she left me behind. Do you know what it's like to look in the mirror only to be reminded every day that your mother left you because you looked too much like the guy who hurt her?"

"You're being ridiculous. That's not why she left you."

"Why else couldn't she look me in my blue eyes then huh?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? I think I have a damn good reason to be so "ridiculous". While you were sitting here in prison I was on the street struggling to survive. I was raising a baby at twelve because I didn't want to abandon my kid like I had been abandoned. I was stealing and selling myself because I had no other option."

I put my hands on the table and leaned towards him stopping inches away.

"My spirit was crushed because of you. My mental health was jeopardized because of you. I hated myself because of you. I was a motherless child because of _you_."

I sat back in my chair feeling frustrated tears well in my eyes and shielded them with my hand.

"But I don't hate you," I looked at him seeing the shock in his eyes. "I want to hate you so badly, but I can't. You're my dad. And that's what's been holding me back for all these years, but I won't let it anymore. I'm finally happy. I found a girl who loves me and I'm going to marry her one day. I'm going to start my own business, I'm going to travel the world with my family, I'm going to find mom, and I am going to revel in the fact that while I'm living my life happily, you're rotting in here."

I stood up and walked to the door feeling an incredible weight lift from me. I didn't forgive him, but he didn't apologize either. I didn't care; I had said everything I needed to say.

"Bankotsu," he called out.

I turned slightly waiting for him to continue.

He looked at his hands, "When you find your mom, tell her I'm sorry."

I snorted and walked out of the room. I leaned against the door and let my head fall against it. I can't believe I actually did it. I heard the soft click of heels and looked down to see Kagome smiling up at me.

"You did it Ban."

I gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess I did."

She hugged me tight snuggling into my chest, "I'm so proud of you."

I hugged her back and rested my chin on her head. She has been so good to me. She's done so much to. I can't imagine a life without her and frankly I'd rather not think about it. I remembered what I had said to my dad and smiled realizing what I had been carrying in my pocket for almost a month.

"Hey Kitten."

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married."

She pulled back and looked up at me with surprised blue eyes, "What?"

I released her and got on my knee and she put a hand on her chest bracing herself.

"This isn't the perfect place and I know we're young, but I'm in love with you. I haven't been sure about a lot of decisions I've made in my life but this is something I know is right. I can feel it. It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be in five years because at the end of the day all we get is a certificate, but I want you to know that you're the only one. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

I saw tears fall from her eyes and she trembled nodding vigorously.

"Yes…yes I will!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slid the diamond ring onto her finger. I stood up only to be knocked over by Kagome's embrace.

"You know we're going to get a lot of crap," I said. "They'll say we're too young."

"Girls used to marry at thirteen," she retorted smartly.

I laughed and pointed out squeezing her, "They'll say we're rushing it."

She kissed me and muttered against my lips, "They don't know how much we've grown."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	45. Everything Has Fallen Into Place

**Laaast chapter! I absolutely loved writing this. Though Bankotsu was a bit OOC, I liked how he turned out yeah? I think it's funny because I said at the beginning that this would be a short fic and it ended up being 45 chapters lololol. Anyway, you've all been great to me and I appreciate your feedback. A special thanks to Tempest78 for giving me critique and helping me make this story better. It's been fun, but I have other fics to take care of. Enjoy my loves!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

"Daddy, why did we come all the way to Okinawa so suddenly?"

I glanced at my pre-teen through my rearview mirror with a secret smile. Emiko had grown into such a beautiful girl over these past years. Too beautiful actually. She was too…filled out for her age and I had already beaten up about ten little punks that thought they deserved her. But she was smart and didn't bother with those nasty little shits.

These past seven years had been what made my life worth living. I had a family now and I was happy. I had graduated college with a masters in mechanical engineering and business and I had my own company now that specialized in every part of mechanical engineering. Call me Tony Stark. I'm currently working on a 'green' engine in the automotive department because that seems to be the hype now. And obviously I'm sister companies with Takahashi Inc. As always, Sesshoumaru and I have to run things.

"It's a surprise," I said.

"Aw come on! Can I have a hint?"

"Well," Kagome said tapping her chin, "it's in Okinawa."

Emiko sat back in her seat pouting, "Gee thanks for stating the obvious mama."

Kagome grinned at her, "Always darling."

I smiled at Kagome taking the red light as an opportunity to admire her. She was just as gorgeous as the day we met seven years ago. We had been married for three years now and I couldn't ask for a better wife; she has been so good to me. I reached out and placed a hand on her round stomach delighting in the little kick I got in return. Yup, we have one on the way. He should be here any day now and no words can explain how excited I am. We're going to name him Ancel in memory of Kagome's late father.

"Emi, you're the master of deduction, figure out the reason Sherlock," I teased.

Even though I was teasing her she took it seriously, she loved her puzzles.

"Well you were shot in Okinawa about 7-8 years ago by mama's ex boyfriend, so you could be seeking revenge. No, you would've done that by now. Hmm…"

I rolled my eyes and continued down the street as the light turned green. I let my thoughts wander to the reason I was here and I felt myself getting nervous. What if…she didn't want me? We drove around for about ten more minutes before I pulled up to a traditional Okinawa home. Wooden structure, concrete tiled roof, and a guardian lion dog on the roof for good luck. I could tell this was the place by all the flowers; she always loved flowers. I smiled softly spotting the abundant amount of red azaleas; they had always been her favorite.

"Wait here for a while ok?"

I got out ignoring Emiko's protests and hesitantly made my way up the path to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Moments later, the door opened and I my breath caught in my throat at the woman before me. Tall and slender with copper skin, long wavy black hair, and dark brown eyes. She looked exactly like her but she wasn't her. She looked about my age probable a few years younger, but wow the resemblance was incredible.

She blinked at me with wide eyes, "Hey, you're that guy who owns that one company. The guy in my mom's magazines."

I found my voice and cleared my throat, "Um hi, I'm Bankotsu Shichinintai. I came here to speak with a Mrs. Reiko Abukara. Is she home?"

"My mom? Yeah she's out back, come on in."

I followed her through the gentle little home and couldn't help but envy her; she got to spend the most time with her. As we neared the back of the house, the sound of a violin reached my ears and my steps faltered. It was the piece we'd always play when I got back from school, Moon at a Desolate Castle. I rushed past the girl and out of the backdoor to the backyard ignoring the 'hey come back here'. In the middle of a garden was a woman perched on a stone bench with her violin tucked under her chin. She had aged since I last saw her her jet black, wavy hair now mixed with strands of silver and her eyes surrounded by small crow's feet. But she was still beautiful. She looked so content as she played our song her eyes closed and a peaceful smile adorned her visage.

"Mama?" I said.

The music stopped abruptly and the woman looked up locking eyes with me. Her eyes widened and she dropped the violin her gaze never leaving mine.

"Bankotsu?" she whispered her eyes watering with tears.

I smiled tears welling in my eyes as well, "Yeah mama it's me."

She shot up from her seat and ran towards me bring me into her arms.

"My boy," she sobbed, "my baby boy!"

I wrapped my arms around her my iron grip matching hers. She cried into my shoulder her hands gripping my hair and my back making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. Wow, I completely forgot what a mother's embrace felt like. It was so warm.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I left you baby. I was going to go back for you, but they wouldn't let me. They said I wasn't mentally stable and that I was too dangerous for you. I'm sorry baby I tried!"

I hugged her tighter tears falling down my face, so that's why. I felt better knowing she didn't leave me because she didn't want me. I pulled away slightly brushing the tears from my eyes.

I smiled, "It's ok mama I'm not mad anymore. I just wanted to see you again. I've missed you so much."

She smiled back bring my face in her hands, "I've missed you too my beautiful boy. So much. I've thought about you every day. The things that man must have done to you-."

She choked on a sob and I put my hand over hers not letting my smile falter; she needs to know that I've overcome all that now and that it's not her fault.

"It's ok mama, none of that matters anymore. I'm not going to lie, a lot of things have happened to me but I'm not angry anymore."

"I'm so glad darling."

I grinned and took her hands in mine, "Come on! There are some people I want you to meet."

I tugged her towards the backdoor greeted by that girl again. She looked incredibly confused.

"Mama," she said, "What's going on?"

"There's some people you need to meet too Bankotsu," my mom said gesturing towards the girl. "This is your sister, Momoko. Momo, this is your brother Bankotsu. I told you about my family before your father yes?"

"Brother?" she muttered.

I grinned and picked her up swinging her around. I was straight _giddy_.

"Hey sis! Nice to meet ya!"

She looked down at me with wide eyes and then laughed, "Nice to meet you to. We're definitely related."

I put her down and took her hand and my mom's hands and tugged them through the house.

"Come on you guys, they're waiting!" I urged.

I was acting like a little kid but I really wasn't sorry. I was just so glad I finally found my mom. Now I have a sister! My family was just getting bigger and bigger. I lead them outside and then let them go jogging to my car. Emiko got out and I opened the door for Kagome taking her hand and carefully helping her up. I took them to the others and smiled.

"Mom, Momoko, this is Emiko my daughter and Kagome my wife. Kagome, Emi, this is my mom and my sister Momoko."

Emi's eyes brightened, "I have a grandma?"

My mom smiled, "You sure do dearest."

She squealed and hugged my mother tightly. Then she switched to her new aunt and Momoko absolutely melted.

"What a cute kid," she muttered.

"Oh my dear, you look like you're ready to pop! Come on inside."

"Thank you. It's wonderful meeting you by the way. You're all Bankotsu's been focused on for the past year."

I watched from behind as they all went inside, my girls. My _family_. They were all getting along so well. For once, everything was falling into place.

**. . . **

"Damn it all Bankotsu! When this is over I'm going to castrate you!"

I gulped trapped by the death grip Kagome had on my arm as she endure the one of the many pains of a woman. She had gone into labor during dinner with my mother and sister and I was fearing for my life at this point. My mother chuckled and I glared at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing."

It was like we hadn't been separated all those years. We kind of just…fell back into place you know? Kagome screamed again and my heart broke. I'm never getting her pregnant again I hate seeing her in this much pain. Then another scream mixed in with hers and I knew it was my son. I felt pride swell in my chest; he had a nice set of lungs.

"You're doing great Mrs. Shichinintai, one more push should do it."

"Don't call me that! I'm going back to being a Higurashi after this!" she growled out.

One last groan and the baby was out. They took him away to cut his umbilical cord and such and I held Kagome's hand brushing the hair plastered against her face back.

"You did great love."

"I hate you."

I chuckled and kiss her forehead, "No you don't."

"I know but I do right now."

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Shichinintai, you have a beautiful baby boy!"

Kagome cradled the child closely to her kissing the top of his head ceasing his crying. He was gorgeous; he had my copper skin, his mothers raven hair, and what Kagome insisted were her father's blue eyes. She handed him to me and I held him carefully thinking the slightest movement would break him.

"Welcome Ancel," I whispered kissing his forehead.

A little smiled graced his flushed face and I was in love.

**. . . **

I sat by Kagome's side as she slept running my fingers through her hair. All of this was because of her: me getting through therapy, meeting my dad, finding my mom, having a family all of it. Without her I wouldn't have been able to do it all. When I say she's an angel I mean it. She must've been sent to me giving me the best of whoever ran this place's divine love. And now she gave me a son.

"You love that girl more than anything don't you?"

I turned seeing my mother and smiled nodding, "She's the mother of my children."

She took a seat next to me.

"She isn't Emiko's mother though is she?"

"Not biologically, but that doesn't matter to us."

She nodded and we sat there in a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you have her. She was there when I wasn't and look at you now, so successful and just so at peace with your life. I envy her, how was she able to do it?"

I smiled brushing my thumb under the sleeping woman's eye.

"She taught me how to feel."

**(A/N: The end! Hope you all liked it! I might make a little one shot about a 16 year old Emiko, but that's up to you guys. Review please! Thanks for sticking with me!)**


End file.
